Testamento
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia en la actualidad, cuenta como separaron un gran amor por la avaricia y la venganza... esta historia es hermosa, no solo por la forma del amor sino por como todo la enlaza y como terminan descubriendo al culpable, quien estuvo planeando todo por el poder...un testamento destapa la envidia, tornando esto sorpresivamente. Espero sea de su agrado
1. Accidente

El Testamento

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

**Capitulo 1**

**Accidente**

Una mujer de cabello obscuro pequeños lentes, blanca de nombre Nelly sufrió un accidente en la cocina, al saltar un aparato cortador de rebanadas, para que la cocinera no le fuera a cortar el cuello, de inmediato la empujo y metió el brazo, haciéndose una enorme cortada profunda, los compañeros de servicio le amarraron con un delantal de forma inmediata, tratando de que se cubriera la herida y no derramara mucha sangre, la llevaron a un hospital de urgencias.

En el hospital la Doctora Fanny Robson salía de vacaciones todos la despedían, le dijeron que la extrañarían, estaban en el área de urgencias cuando llegaron con Nelly quien había perdido mucha sangre, la doctora de inmediato reaccionó atendiendo a Nelly quien lucía muy pálida y asustada, ella fue quien atendió olvidándose de su salida, limpiando y mandándola a cirugía especializada por los daños en su brazo. Por la mañana ella todavía no se iba, estaba vigilando a Nelly quien tenía horas delirando con un nombre muy conocido para ella "Sr. Andrew" "Sr. Andrew no se deje, son mentiras" "Mi muchachito no les crea".

De rato despertó, sin embargo la Dra. Robson no se separó ni un instante de ella.

-Doctora llevo años en mi trabajo, necesito que alguien cubra mi plaza, no quiero perderla

-No la perderá, ya envié sus incapacidades señora Nelly

-Como sea, necesito que alguien cubra mi puesto, no conoce a alguien que me haga el favor, lloraba y la doctora se sorprendió.

- ¿Donde trabaja?

-En la mansión Andrew. En ese momento los colores se le bajaron al cuerpo a la doctora, tratando de tranquilizarse dijo

- ¿A qué se dedica?

-Soy quien atiende las recamaras, pero vienen personas de visitas, el Lic. Brown siempre trae muchas mujeres para su tío el Señor Andrew parece que lo odia, le trae mujerzuelas para que olvide a su mujer, pero es mi muchachito ese señor necesito protegerlo.

- ¿Protegerlo?

-Ese hombre ha sido engañado por toda su familia, la tía de él corrió a la mujer de la que él se enamoró perdidamente diciéndole que era amante de Niel su otro sobrino, ella regreso a buscarlo estaba embarazada, la Tía le dijo que mi señor William se había casado, eso es una mentira, el solo se ha dedicado a cuidar de todos los miembros de su familia para que no les falte nada, buscó desesperado a su amor imposible la señorita Candy que al parecer dijo la tía había muerto dando a luz a un pequeño quien también murió, desde entonces he cuidado mucho a mi señor Andrew y si llega el Lic. Brown con mujeres de la alta sociedad es para que su tío olvide y le quite el cargo de conciencia porque el también alejo a su amada de su Tío.

- ¡Santo Dios! La cara de la Dra. Robson cambio de inmediato, ella se enteraba de otra parte de la historia que muchos en diarios sabían, agregó -Sra. Nelly hare lo que me pide, dígame que tiene que hacer la persona que quiere que la supla,

-Que diga que se llama Melany que es mi sobrina y que va a cubrirme, si intentan embriagar al señor Andrew, hay pastillas para dormir en un cajón de la cocina, duerma a esas mujeres para que no molesten a mi señor, que con tal de quedarse con su herencia quieren quedarse con él, pero no es un tonto, solo que ahora se han hecho tan listas que hacen infinidad de cosas con tal de quitarle su dinero.

-Esta bien, enviare a una amiga que se hará pasar por Melany su sobrina, ¿y ella donde está?

-Ella murió cuando niña pero nadie lo sabe, era mi sobrina y ahora es un ángel que me cuida en el cielo, dígale a su amiga que haga todo por cuidar de mi señor es un gran ser humano, el sigue enamorado de su Candy, por favor no deje que su amor muera con una mujer interesada.

- La comprendo más de lo que cree, está bien resolveré eso, usted a donde irá si esta incapacitada,

-Con mi hermana en Michigan, estos son mis datos cualquier cosa llámeme, si me siento mejor vengo a ayudar a su amiga, pero prométame algo

- ¿Si?

-No deje que nadie le haga daño a mi señor, prométamelo

- Se lo prometo.

La Dra. Robson estaba de vacaciones, tenía planes de visitar a su Padre en Inglaterra, pero ahora todo había cambiado, una emergencia y sus vacaciones se habían pospuesto ella vivía en Chicago, rento una casa en Lakewood donde se llevo a su familia para alejarla de la ciudad, en un rancho cercano estaba un amigo de ella de mucho tiempo y le encargo a un pequeño para que lo enseñará a montar.

En la mansión Andrew por la puerta de servicio se presentaba la Dra. Robson diciendo,

-Buenos días soy Melany Moler la sobrina de la señora Nelly, quien me envía a sustituirla a esta casa por sus deberes.

-Pasa hija hablare con George para que sepa que ya llegaste, tus tareas serán arreglar las habitaciones del segundo piso, sacudir, limpiar, tender las camas, enviar la ropa a tintorería, todo lo que necesiten, estarás al servicio. La Dra. Robson se coloco una peluca de cabello negro amarrada con una pañoleta para sus quehaceres, se puso lentes sin graduar y fue a ayudar en la tarea encomendada por Nelly muy gustosa.

Ya era tarde, arreglo y limpio todas las habitaciones de forma inmediata, al llegar a una habitación, sabía que esa era la del señor William vio fotografías de Candy la mujer a la que amaba tanto ese hombre, las acomodo en su cajón pues estaban sobre la cama.

-Señora Paula las recamaras están listas todo en orden,

-Ve a ver si necesitan algo en el estudio hija.

- Si señora, toco en el estudio estaban discutiendo unos hombres, uno le contestó

-Pase señorita haga sus deberes no se preocupe, siguieron con su conversación "Melany" tomo un trapo de su delantal y se puso a limpiar todos los muebles de madera hermosos escuchando la discusión.

-Tío el testamento de la Tía Elroy dice muy claro que esa mujer debe estar presente y los abogados dijeron que ya le notificaron que estará aquí en un mes.

-Desconozco porque a esa doctora Robson quiere que escuche un testamento familiar, si no es heredera,

-Tío… la Tía Elroy hizo muchas amistades antes de morir, por muy desgraciada que haya sido solo la quiere de oyente.

-Si, lo sé no le digas desgraciada ya murió, dijo Alister quien no había participado en la conversación.

-Hermano si me hubiera hecho a mí, lo que le hizo a mi tío William, yo mismo la hubiera mandado al infierno, mira que alejar a Candy embarazada, dejarla morir solo por alejarla de él. Y ese maldito Anthony no hizo nada, el supuestamente la amaba, jamás lo perdonare.

En ese momento el hombre tras el escritorio bajo su cabeza y sus ojos de notaban una gran tristeza, era el señor Andrew quien dejo entrar a Melany para que siguiera limpiando.

-Ya que mencionas a Anthony te voy a pedir que no digas nada, vendrá el fin de semana con sus amigas, todas entusiasmadas por ustedes, ya saben no porque ser un solterón, ustedes tienen que ser como su tío, son jóvenes hijas de los socios Andrew, pero tengan cuidado en el corazón no se manda, si no hay amor no se metan en líos, la ultima vez trataron de embriagarme y mi querida Nelly me advirtió, cuídense y no hagan tonterías. Archie un poco disgustado agregó,

-Perdóname Tío esas damas viven en un mundo de dinero sin sentimientos, no creo querer estar aquí, Alister completó

-Sigo deseando arreglar ese avión que me regalo mi padre, estoy seguro que algún día lo volare. Albert viendo que Ster no le importaba o le daba igual insistió Archie,

- Archie quédate si no con quien me escapo, ayúdame, no quiero damas insinuantes todo el tiempo cuando solo vine a descansar.

-Esta bien Tío, en un descuido entre las damas hay una hermosa Candy para cada uno de nosotros. Albert bajo la cara y agregó

-Archie como mi Candy jamás habrá ninguna, primero muerto que casarme, en el otro mundo mi dama me espera y cuando llegue a su lado seré el hombre más feliz del mundo. En ese momento salió la dama de limpieza muy rápido al parecer ya había terminado de limpiar, siempre dicen con permiso, ella no quiso interrumpir.

La Dra. Robson estaba asombrada tenía razón la señora Nelly esos hombres estaban felices con la que fue Candy, la dama del señor William.

-Señora Paula ya termine todas mis labores,

-Bien muchacha te quedarás aquí hay un cuarto de servicio, o bien saldrás, ya llegaron los que te cubrirán, puedes descansar.

La Dra. Robson escuchó claramente que la mencionaron como oyente en el testamento de la señora Elroy y pensaba, _que querrá ahora con que escuche su testamento, después de todo las barbaridades que cometió, mira que decirles que Candy y su hijo están muertos, que mala mujer debo hacer algo, pero antes me encargare de Anthony, con que quiere mucho a su Tío ¿no es así? pues veremos_,

-Mami, mami, ya se montar el Tío Tom me ha enseñado a montar, Tom sonrió y agregó

- ¿Donde estuviste todo el día Candy?

-Nunca me lo creerías Tom, hice bien en venir de vacaciones aquí, mi hijo necesita el aire fresco… sabes su padre está aquí, si lo llega a ver dile que es su hijo,

- ¿Estás segura? Tom con cara de sorpresa miraba tranquilamente a Candy.

-Muy segura, el necesita a Willy más que yo.

-Y si tu padre se entera ahora que vendrá pues su abogado le dijo que tienes que ir a esa mansión a la lectura de un testamento.

-Tom ya soy mayor no soy una niña, mi hijo siempre será mi hijo, pero jamás lo oculte de Albert. En eso el niño volvió,

-Mami, mi Papá sabe montar

-Si hijo muy bien es un gran jinete.

-Yo seré como él, cuando sea grande

- Estoy segura, no me cabe la menor duda.

-Voy a bañarme para cenar mami

- Si mi amor ve con Tina y dile que ya llegue, que vamos a cenar. Tom seguía con media sonrisa en el rostro dijo,

- Candy y si le llevo al niño para que lo conozca

-Sería bueno, le daría mucha alegría ver a un niño idéntico a él.

- ¿Nunca lo dejaste de amar?

- A él jamás se le deja de amar, cuando lo intentas algo pasa y más lo amas.

-Candy no llores mañana llevaré a Willy con él, le diré que está en mi rancho, pero que quiere conocer a su Papá

-Me encantará que le saque a mi hijo información sobre mí, que sepa que no estoy muerta, que malvados, como fueron capaces de hacerle eso.

Al día siguiente muy temprano estaba Melany en la cocina con la señora Paula, quien daba órdenes, Melany se hizo cargo de la limpieza y llegaron cinco damas muy estiraditas muy finas, una de ellas era la amiga de otra, que no quería venir a esta mansión porque había solo hombres y Melany las escuchaba en la sala de estancia

-Susy es muy hermoso el lugar para descansar.

-Si pero hay muchos caballeros para mi gusto, ellos son muy alzados Rosy, mi padre dice que todas las mujeres que los quieren se ha desilusionado de ellos, la verdad no vengo a conocerlos, vine porque me acompañaste y quiero estar contigo aquí los días serán placenteros, conoceremos los alrededores, los pueblos son bellos, nos iremos cabalgando ya verás nos divertiremos, solo espera a que no quieran acompañarnos las chicas se quieran lucir con ellos.

-Susy los conoces bien no te interesa ninguno.

-No, pero vi que a ti te gusto Anthony

-Piensa que soy tu amiga no sabe mi nombre y no quiero que me sigan por mi dinero, mejor no, todos cambian cuando hablan de quien eres y tus apellidos.

-Cállate Rosy, ya vienen las demás

Entraban tres damas muy alzadas, una de ellas peli roja delgada alta, de ojos cafés, Megan King, la otra castaña de ojos cafés, a perlada de nombre Sarah Miller y una dama de cabello negro ojos verde claros de nombre Hilary Mclean. Susy era rubia de ojos miel claros su nombre Sussete Fox y su amiga Rosy una joven de cabello rizado castaño ojos verdes claros de nombre Rosete Watson. Entro Anthony y dijo

-Están en su casa sean bienvenidas, las llevaré al aeropuerto el lunes de la próxima semana, que gocen su estancia. Se retiro y vio que los hombres estaban listos para ir a montar. -Tío te presento a las damas, nombro una a una y las saludaba muy caballeroso, Alister y Archie igual bien portados, Melany saco unas flores viejas y salió de la sala para ir al jardín por más.

-Si desean ir a montar, saldremos nosotros con gusto las esperamos. Megan dijo

- Esta bien permítanos cambiarnos y los alcanzamos. Salieron al frente de la mansión donde llegaba Tom y el pequeño Willy, Melany sonrió desde los jardines.

-Hola Albert, mira quien vino a verte.


	2. El hijo de Candy

**Capitulo 2**

**El hijo de Candy**

- Y este jovencito quien es Tom acaso es tu hijo, no sabía que estabas casado. Sonreía sutilmente Albert, Tom le respondió

-No, no estoy casado Albert, dirigiéndose al niño le dijo-Hijo quien es tu Padre,

-Hola, yo soy William Albert mi padre se llama como yo, mi mami es Candy, y él es mi Tío Tom. Muy tranquilo un niño rubio de cabellos rizados cortos, con ojitos azul celeste delgado, y alto.

En ese momento Albert, Alister y Archie se acercaron más viendo asombrados a Tom. Albert, cargo al niño bajándolo del caballo, lo abrazo muy fuerte asombrado y con los ojos aguardando las lagrimas,

-Entonces eres William Albert, ¿Cómo te dice tu mami? Dijo Albert quien lucía nervioso y notoriamente alterado.

-Willy, ella siempre me dice que mi Papá es como yo y cuando sea grande seré como él. Albert lloraba, se reía abrazando al pequeño que declaraba ser hijo de William Albert.

-Entonces yo soy tu Papá, le dijo Albert. El niño dijo,

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-William Albert Andrew

-No lo sé, mi mami dice que cuando venga mi Papá, dirá mi nombre completo,

-Donde está tu mami, Willy

- En la casa… estoy con mi Tío Tom aprendiendo a montar, porque mi Papá es un gran jinete, y voy a ser como él ¿Sabes montar? Tom sonrió, dijo

-Willy el es tu papá William Albert Andrew deseaba conocerte, te vas a quedar con él, vendré por ti en la tarde para llevarte con mami.

-No tío quiero montar no te vayas

- Willy iremos a montar con tu tío Tom. El pequeño lo abrazo del cuello y le sonrió, al sonreír lo hacía muy abiertamente sorprendiendo a Albert. Los que estaban llorando eran Archie y Alister, ahí estaba el bebe que dijeron había muerto con su madre y después que sus cuerpos habían desaparecido.

Se fue Albert, Tom y el pequeño Willy mientras salía Anthony y las damas para montar, Alister y Archie subían a los caballos riéndose entre ellos, pues Candy estaba viva, Anthony no era culpable de su muerte no la había dejado morir su Tío tiene un hijo de Candy, lo vieron al sonreír, ambos estaba separándose para seguir solos con la felicidad que Tom les había traído.

Anthony a lo lejos vio a su tío, a un hombre y a un niño este de inmediato los alcanzo, las señoritas cabalgaron fuerte para seguirlo, Anthony dijo

-Hola Tom que milagro que estés en Lakewood, Tom sonrió

- El milagro es verte Anthony vengo muy seguido aquí están mis tierras y mi ganado, no tengo porque irme mucho tiempo,

-Y veo que ya tienes familia

-Lo dices por tu primo Willy, el es hijo de tu tío Albert yo sigo soltero y no tengo hijos. Anthony vio a Alister y Archie que sonreían, Albert hizo una sonrisa de medio lado se acercó a su hijo lo cargo, le dio la rienda a Tom del caballo que el niño traía y se llevo al pequeño Willy por el bosque alejándose de todos, no iba a permitir que le hicieran preguntas al niño, cuando era su padre el que debía hacerlas, el pequeño emocionado porque su padre cabalgaba bastante rápido, se reía agarrándose fuerte.

-Más, más recio, somos veloces, dale más, haciendo sonreír a Albert quien lo escuchaba, era su hijo, su hijo, estaba con él, cabalgo una larga distancia, el niño estiraba los bracitos, se estaba durmiendo, se giro en la silla, abrazo a su papá y se dormía. Albert bajo el ritmo del caballo, tomaba al pequeño, lloraba lo observaba… _siempre me dice que Papá es como yo y cuando sea grande seré como él_… _No lo sé, mi mami dice que cuando venga mi Papá_… _Willy, es tu papá William Albert Andrew… te vas a quedar con él, vendré por ti en la tarde, para llevarte con mami_… Llegaba a su cabaña lo bajaba, lo recostaba en una cama, colocó una silla, se sentó cerca de la ventana y vio dormir al niño.

Sentado recordó años atrás cuando besaba a la madre de ese pequeño, en esa misma parte de la casa

_-Candy, eres muy hermosa pequeña_

_-Albert no me digas pequeña quiero ser tu mujer, decirme pequeña es que me quieres solo con cariño,_

_-No Candy eres una gran mujer, pero deja que te diga pequeña porque me atraes tanto, me vuelves loco mi amor, eres mi pequeña_

_-De vedad te vuelvo loco Albert, porque esta tarde haremos locuras. Ambos se entregaron a la pasión Albert recordaba las veces que estuvieron escapándose de todos en esa casa, muestra del amor que ambos se tuvieron, un amor que los unía separando de todo lo tradicional, lo convencional, las veces que de la nada hacían un juego grandioso de besos, de caricias, las veces que la añoró, que la tuvo desnuda muy segura de amarlo a pesar de todo de que no contaba con apellido, que era una recogida en casa de Tom que se veían solo en el bosque, que se atraían todo el tiempo el era muy joven ella apenas una señorita, _

_-Candy me encanta tenerte en mis brazos_

_-Albert quiero pedirte algo_

_- Lo que quieras Candy_

_-Pase lo que pase, jamás me dejarás de amar,_

_- ¿Porqué dejaría de hacerlo?_

_-Porque todos lo hacen, se separan y olvida el amor que un día fue maravilloso, lo olvidan_

_-Aunque quisiera no podría olvidarte Candy_

_- ¿Porqué Albert?_

_-Porque ambos tuvimos nuestro primer amor en nosotros. Te pertenezco y me perteneces._

_-De verdad se oye muy hermoso Albert, si algún día muero en otra vida, te voy a seguir amando._

_-Bueno, juro que si muero te buscare hasta quedar así abrazado a ti, unido de tal manera que ni nuestras almas se puedan separar Candy. Iniciando otra tarde de placer incontrolado, con caricias tiernas para volverse apasionadas y excitantes._

Después recordó a su Tía…

…_Es el cuerpo de Candy, murió al querer dar a luz… es un castigo, por atreverse a amar a un hombre comprometido con los Andrew… Debe casarse con una dama no con una mocosa, y mira intentar amarrar a mi sobrino con un hijo para luego morir en el intento, niña atrevida…_

…_Señor Andrew, es de la policía, dicen que requieren ver el cuerpo de la señora Candy… Señor me temo que su tía cometió un grave delito al asegurar que esta señora era Candy White, esta mujer es Eloísa Branden de Woolf, madre de tres niños, fue golpeada brutalmente por su esposo y murió sin dar a luz al hijo que esperaba… Pero el doctor que estaba a cargo desapareció debió haber una confusión, tengo que llevarme el cuerpo, pues si la genética de ella coincide con la de sus hijos, esta no es de su familia, lo sentimos…_

…_Lo siento señor Andrew, Candy White desapareció de la faz de la tierra, es como si se la hubiera tragado, no hay nada que avale ese nombre, para colmo las personas que la conocieron, no quieren dar datos a los Andrew porque la señora Elroy hizo mucho daño a la joven_…

- ¿Papá tengo hambre?

-Si hijo, que quieres comer, aquí tengo algo para merendar, vamos a la cocina, te hare algo rico.

- ¿Sabes cocinar?

-Un poco

-Entonces no seré como tú, porque a mí no me dejan cocinar.

-Cuando estés más grande, podrás hacerlo,

Albert le pidió al niño que le contará sobre él lo que él quisiera, el niño estaba feliz, que dibujaba muchos animales, que en la escuela era muy bueno, que con su tío Tom lo dejaba hablar para conocerse, que su mami era la más bonita de todas las mamis de la escuela, nadie es más inteligente, el día que se juntaron las mamis, la mía les ganaba a todas, ella cura niños, a John el hijo de la maestra Gloria, le puso una piernita dura que todos le escribimos nuestro nombre para que se curara pronto, a mi me cuida mucho, no me enfermo como los demás, dice que es que soy como mi papá, vas a vivir con nosotros verdad, te va a querer mucho el abuelo Peter y el tío David es muy bueno, quieren a mi mamá, pero mi mamá siempre te va a querer a ti, el tío Terry también la quiere, siempre se quiere quedar solo con mi mamá, pero mi abuelo se la lleva, dice que nadie debe ofender a mi mamá por ser madre. Mi mamá trabaja, íbamos a ir con el abuelo y el tío David, porque pronto se va a casar con Olivia, pero antes debo saber montar porque mi papá es un gran jinete y yo debo ser como tú, verdad.

-Quieres ser como yo, pero si no me conocías, como ibas a ser como yo

-Tengo muchas fotos tuyas, dice mi mami que mis ojos son como los tuyos, que gracias a Dios que no seque los de ella, porque si no te extrañaría más. Albert sonreía _con todo lo que su hijo le decía, Candy está viva, a cuidado de su hijo, ahora está cerca, no la volverá a perder_.

-Y donde vive tu abuelo, Willy

- En Inglaterra, mi abuelo Peter Robson es el abuelo más importante, soy su único nieto, pero sabes mi mamá me dijo que soy William Albert Robson, no Andrew como tú, como me voy a llamar papá. Albert tenía la boca abierta Robson era uno de los socios más importantes de Escocia, con quien la Abuela Elroy había peleado dejándolo en la ruina, para sacar a delante todo solo, ambos se odiaban porque el padre de Peter Robson, ofendió a la abuela Elroy y juro odiarlo hasta la muerte, ahora entendía porque no encontraba a Candy no es White es Robson.

-Willy tu abuelo se parece a tu mami

-No, mi mami se parece a mi abuelita pero está en el cielo, mi mami fue robada por una bruja porque no quiere a los Robson y por eso me protegen a mí de ella, es una bruja puede desaparecer a los niños.

-Willy y dónde está tu escuela.

-En Chicago, pero vinimos a Lakewood de vacaciones, porque voy a pasar a otro grado escolar, tendré maestras nuevas.

-Entonces tu mami se llama Candy Robson

-No. Estefanía Robson es doctora de niños, le decimos Candy porque come muchos dulces.

Albert sonreía _tenía que ver a Candy, su hijo era el niño más bello e inteligente del mundo, no le importaba que su mujer fuera una Robson, el no odiaba a los Robson, ese lío era de su tía._

-Willy quiero que vivan conmigo tu madre y tú, quiero que seamos una familia, no quiero que estén lejos de mí, me gustaría hablar con tu mami.

-Bueno ella te quiere mucho, pero ya no te vas a ir a la otra parte, te quedarás con nosotros.

- ¿Otra parte?

- África está en la otra parte, si mi mami quiere, le diré que nos vayamos a vivir contigo.

- ¿Te gusto la comida?

-Tina me da pastel con leche antes de la cena, sabe más rico que esto. Sonreía pidiendo poste.

-Vamos a la casa te daré pastel con leche.

- ¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto hijo

-Que rico, vamos.

En la cabalgata de las damas, Susy conversaba muy feliz con Tom, Ross se separaba y Anthony conversaba con ella, mientras Alister y Archie su mente estaba en el niño, les hacían cabalgar duro a las otras tres damas para dejarlas bien cansadas, para que se fueran a dormir temprano según Archie.

Candy por su parte había llamado a sus amigas invitándolas a vacacionar, una de ellas la hermosa abogada Keira Mc Gregor, la otra Ingeniera aeronaval Paty O`Brien, Lic. Administrativa Annie Britter y la doctora Nieve Connery que gozaba de un carisma inigualable con la idea de que vinieran a ayudarla a que esas damas de sociedad, se quedaran con su interés y sobre todo lejos de Albert. Todas llegaban a la casa de campo rentada por Candy, ella ya había dejado de ser Melany estaba recibiéndolas, los ayudantes de la casa les llevaban su equipaje

-Candy te ves feliz, ¿Dónde está mi Willy? Dijo Keira una dama de cabello rubio liso, ojos grises y nariz recta.

- Está con su Padre y Tom. Paty y Annie la vieron muy tranquila, Paty dijo

- ¿Estará bien? Respondió Nieve

-Crees que estaría tan tranquila, por Dios que no la conoces. Nieve era una doctora fascinante de cabello negro intenso ojos azul cielo y un monumento de mujer. Annie era parecida a ella solo que más moderna, su cabello en una coleta alta, mientras Paty era castaña, con una coleta de cabello a los hombros, lista e ingeniosa.

-Bueno estaremos un poco ajustadas porque esta casa es pequeña, pero estaremos bien dijo Candy y Nieve agregó

-Hasta que llegue Willy estaremos bien.

En la mansión un padre feliz en la cocina veía a su hijito comiendo pastel de chocolate y leche,

- ¿Te gusta hijo?

- Mucho papá, aunque ya es tarde mi mami debe estar preocupada, mi tío Tom donde esta

-Vamos a ver si ya llegó

-George el grupo ya llego de cabalgar

-Si señor, dijo el señor Tom que le dirá a Candy que venga a recoger al pequeño porque se lleno de lodo con el caballo, así que estoy ansioso por verla, en tono emocionado George frente a Albert. El pequeño que estaba tras de este salió y dijo

- ¿Conoces a mi mami? La cara de George fue de sorpresa y felicidad, acercándose al pequeño le dijo

- Por supuesto que sí, sonreía y lo saludaba, - ¿Es su hijo señor William?, es su hijo… el niño dijo

-Si él es mi papá, el niño soltó de George y abrazo la pierna de Albert muy fuerte haciendo reír a este, George sonreía como nunca.

-Jovencito como se llama usted y qué edad tiene

-Mi nombre es William Albert… y tengo cuatro años, soy como mi papá. Albert lo levantó en sus brazos y le dijo

-Bien dicho eres mejor que tu padre,

- ¿De verdad? Y los tres sonreían

Todos bajaban para reunirse ya pasaban de las seis, llegaban a la puerta Candy y sus amigas

-Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra el señor William Andrew?

- Permítame. Y en eso se acercó el pequeño dijo

-Mami ya viniste por mí te esperaba salía a sus brazos y se daba la vuelta para irse cuando Albert dijo


	3. Formar una familia

**Capitulo 3**

**Formar una familia**

-Gustan pasar a cenar Candy. Ella sonreía estaba de espaldas viendo a sus amigas, sonriendo pícaramente reconoció la voz de Albert, agregó

-Somos muchas damas, no queremos interrumpir, sin voltear viendo las caras de sus amigas, pues estaban viendo ahora al padre de Willy, sus caras eran de sorpresa,

- Jamás interrumpiría la madre de mi hijo en su propia casa.

Dio la vuelta vio a Albert sonriendo, ella se acercó con su hijo en los brazos, respondió

-No cambias en nada Albert,

-Para que cambiar, después no me reconocerías. Tomo a Willy en sus brazos, la abrazo haciéndola pasar, entrando las amigas de ella. Ambos se vieron sonriendo, hacía mucho tiempo que dejaron de verse pero ahora es como si un día hubiese pasado, había muchas personas de pie ambos lo sabían, su hijo pudo decir muchas cosas, al momento que apareció, sin condiciones, sin mentiras, con un niño que no dice nada planeado, que solo sabes que se llama como su papá, que maldad hay en eso si un amor está presente.

El más feliz su mirada lo decía todo, alto delgado sin perder el porte, su pecho amplio, ella más mujer, ya no delgadita ahora con un cuerpo esbelto, el de toda una mujer que es madre, que no se ha dejado vencer, su mirada enamorada, como el día que se conocieron.

Todos estaban en la sala al verlas entrar se paraban asombrados y al ver a Candy muy alta hermosa con un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo en estampado de florecillas. Anthony se acercó, ella dio un paso acercándose a Albert.

-Hola Candy, dijo Anthony

-Hola Anthony, respondió seria

- Es muy bello tu hijo

-Gracias. Alister se atravesó sonrió, la abrazó y Archie igual, Alister dijo

- Princesa, pensamos que habían muerto, te buscamos mucho.

- Lo sé, las cosas así se dieron ahora mi padre me encontró, mi nombre es Candy Estefanía Robson Connor. Ella noto que Anthony escuchó su nombre, sin decir nada, las damas sentadas viendo al pequeño y haciéndoles gestos cariñosos.- Ya conocieron a mi pequeño, Alister y Archie se quedaban sorprendidos pues era el nombre de una doctora llamada al testamento, pero no decían nada al respecto, para disimular Archie dijo,

-Si, es precioso.

-Deja que les presente a mis amigas ella es la Dra. Nieve Connery, Ing. Paty O`Brien y las Licenciadas Annie Britter y Keira Mc Gregor. Se presentaba con las otras damas, muy buenas pero ninguna estudiada o preparada las tres más distinguidas hasta que llego Sussete Fox soy Licenciada y es Lic. Rosete Watson, Anthony se sorprendió pues desconocía su nombre, hasta en ese momento. Keira dijo

- Es una carrera muy fascinante verdad, Ross asintió con la cabeza muy sonriente. Megan agregó

-William no sabía que tuvieras un hijo

-Señorita King ella es mi mujer y mi hijo ahora ya lo sabe. Dejando a la mujer seria. Agregó dirigiéndose a Candy.

-Deseas que sirvan la cena, para que Willy siga despierto, alcanzó a dormir un rato en la tarde,

-Como gustes, pero si comió pastel de chocolate no se dormirá temprano, sonrió viendo un poco manchada su camisita. El pequeño sonrió abrazando el cuello de Albert,

-Paula que sirvan la cena,

-Si señor.

-Señoritas es muy tarde para que se vayan, si desean quedarse esta es la casa de Candy, la vio sonriendo, ella agregó

- Como ellas gusten.

La cena pasaba tranquila la cara de Megan cambio, le dijo a Sarah que se iría mañana que no se quedaría, que William no tenía ojos con su hijo y su mujer allí. Anthony lucía serio desencajado sin mucha alegría, por sus supuestos celos y el supuesto amor de él había formado una barrera con Candy, pues se sospechaba que ayudo a su tía a separarlos junto a Niel.

Las damas se despedían, George ordenaba habitaciones para las amigas de Candy, quienes eran acompañadas a descansar ofreciéndoles ropas para que pudieran dormir, se quedaban juntas Keira y Annie mientras en otra Paty y Nieve. Los jóvenes se retiraban felices dejando a Candy, su hijo y Albert pasaban a su estudio.

-Willy me dijo que si se quedaría a vivir conmigo, faltas tú Candy.

- Ya lo veremos, con eso de que soy una Robson no quiero molestar a esta familia.

- Aquí eres la dueña Candy, eso no solo de la casa sino del dueño también, el niño dijo

- ¿Quien es el dueño papá? Sonriendo dijo

- Tú. Haciendo sonreír a Candy.

Continuaron conversando de que había hecho estos años, como la encontró su padre, conoció a su hermano, su hermana y madre habían fallecido en un accidente que resulto provocado, que los Robson vivían en Escocia pero se mudaron a Inglaterra, para coincidir en un viaje de padre e hijo encontrándose con Candy por dar a luz, precisamente en ese momento si no llegan ellos la vida sería otra cosa, al saber la historia resulte ser la hija secuestrada de Peter Robson, me hicieron exámenes de paternidad, las investigaciones decían que estuvieron implicados los Legan pero no había pruebas, ellos no saben quién es el padre de mi hijo, no se los dije porque odiaban a la señora Elroy, no sabían que también me alejaba de ella pero no quería que odiaran al niño, estudie en Inglaterra me gradúe de pediatría regrese a trabajar a Chicago, por coincidencia o destino vine antes aquí, pues al parecer la señora Elroy quiere que escuche su misterioso testamento, que no sé porque no quisiera estar presente sonreía.

-Si, dijeron que la Dra. Estefanía Robson estaba incluida, la verdad pensamos que era alguien que había atendido en sus últimos días a mi tía, que por cierto mi hijo la llama bruja.

-Eso es por mis amigas, pues en ese tiempo buscaba mucho saber si había nacido Willy o no.

-Siempre tan infame, robo un cuerpo de una mujer diciendo que eras tú, por años estuvo sepultado aquí, para que llegará la policía y dijera que ella había cometido un error al identificarlo. Cuando todos pensábamos que Anthony era el que lo había identificado.

Los temas seguían ambos estaban en un sillón, el pequeño se quedaba dormido en los brazos de Albert, este le dijo a Candy

-Vayamos a descansar, mi cuarto es muy grande, prometo portarme bien, quédense mi hijo y tú conmigo. Candy sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla, Candy respondió,

- Por supuesto Albert. Fueron a su habitación, Candy dejo al pequeño en camiseta y boxercitos, ella todavía tenía un poco húmedo el cabello donde se había bañado antes de venir por su hijo, lo sacudió, tomo una camiseta de Albert dejo su vestido en una silla, se metió a la cama, Albert salió secándose el cabello, en un pantalón pijama y en vez de acostarse cerca del niño, se metió por el lado de Candy, dejándola a ella en medio, Candy lo vio tomo una almohada, la puso del otro lado para que el pequeño no se caiga se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Albert se acurrucó en el pecho de él, robando la sonrisa de su amado al que había extrañado por mucho tiempo. Albert por su parte suspiraba al tenerla por fin en sus brazos, extendía su brazo tomando la manita de su hijo.

-Cuanto te he extraño mi amor, no sabes cuánto Candy

- Creo tener una leve idea, si mi extrañaste la mitad de lo que te extrañe a ti, debió ser demasiado. Candy se acurrucó más escondiéndose en su abrazo, el cerraba su abrazo besando su cabello. Se quedaban dormidos, por la madrugada se despertaba, sonreía

-Pensé que dormías amor, dijo Candy. Despertándose al sentir sus movimientos

-No quiero despertar y que solo sea un sueño el tenerte aquí,

-No dejes de abrazarme, porque quiero estar siempre así,

-Yo también. Se daban un beso amoroso, donde ambos lloraban emocionados por todo lo que sentían, Albert acariciaba con sus manos su cuerpecito suave y ella sonreía.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros, Willy puede despertar mi amor.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero dejar de verlos, de sentirlos, me sentí vivo cuando me dijo que era nuestro hijo, se parece a ti cuando habla y ríe.

-Solo ha estado conmigo, si viviera con mi padre parecería abogado, pero le he enseñado sobre ti, estos últimos años más, en la escuela tiene solo un año y se robo el corazón de sus maestras, solo que van algunos papás y los pequeños siempre los presumen, pensé que estabas casado, que tendrías otros hijos y que mi pequeño podía ser maltratado, pero solo lo pensé, él deseaba conocerte conseguí algunas fotos y no dejaba que se las mostrará a nadie,

-Me hice a la idea de encontrarte aquí o en el otro mundo, pero no a la idea de casarme, si ocupas todo mi corazón que le daría a otra mujer.

-Un amigo de mi hermano quiso conquistarme, pero entre mi hermano y mi hijo, definitivamente no quería otro hombre en mi vida, mi padre está dolido, mi hermano tiene una novia que no lo ama, no quería eso para mi hijo, por eso vine aquí, cerca de mis recuerdos, pensé irme cuando me encontró Niel, pero no voy a huir, solo porque dicen que fui su amante, el jamás sería nada mío, mi hijo lo pateo y desde entonces ya no lo he vuelto a ver.

-Willy le dio una patada a ese estúpido.

-Dice que le cae mal, pero ya sabes el tono en el que habla, como si todo lo que dice tiene que hacerse y mi hijo espera a su padre, no a un hombre funesto. Albert la beso sonriendo y le dijo

-Descansa mi amor no te soltaré mañana me sigues contando, no dejare que te vayas, así te lleve a las Vegas y nos casemos, ambos sonrieron.

Por la mañana el pequeño se sentó y veía el cabello de su madre abrazando a su Papá, Albert sintió la mirada, abrió los ojos y sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa, ladeaba su cabecita, se acercó y beso a su mami, dijo

-Ahorita se despierta verdad

-Candy volteo a verlo, sonrió

-Te llevo al baño Willy

-Si mami, no sé dónde está. Candy se levantó, bajo la camiseta, tomo la mano del pequeño, sorprendiendo a Albert, que suspiraba viéndola caminar descalza junto a su hijo en la habitación. Ella aprovecho y lo baño, lo trajo envuelto en una toalla a la cama, le volvió a poner su ropita,

-Iremos a la casa y te cambiaremos,

-No mami, me voy a quedar con mi Papá, mejor traemos ropa, porque él quiere que nos quedemos con él, ¿verdad Papá? Albert sonrió,

-Iré con ustedes por sus cosas.

-Amor te encargo a Willy me doy un baño y salimos

-Si mi amor. Albert tomaba a su hijo lo sentaba en sus pies y lo subía formando una res baladilla con sus piernas tomándolo de las manitas, se reían. Después lo sentó en sus pies lo subía, lo bajaba jugando con él doblando sus rodillas, con sus manos sostenía las manos del pequeño. Salió Candy se cepillaba el cabello, envuelta en toalla tomaba su vestido, regresaba a cambiarse al vestidor.

-Willy es mi turno tengo que bañarme, me esperas aquí.

-Si Papá, yo te cuido a mi mami. Albert sonreía. Se bañaba rápido para salir, se puso unos jeans y se vistió más casual, una camisa con cuello obscura.

Al bajar las compañeras de Candy bajaban. La Dra. Nieve dijo

-Quedamos de desayunar con Tom, me quiero cambiar antes de ir, Alister salió y le dijo a Albert,

-Buenos días señoritas, Albert voy a estar en el garaje con lo que te dije, Candy dijo

-Alister, Paty sabe de avionetas deja que te ayude es muy buena, Alister sonreía. Paty se emocionó

-Candy tienen una avioneta ¿Puedo verla? Dejando a Alister con la boca suelta, asombrado. Albert sonrió,

-Paty si gusta, nos traemos sus cosas, se queda aquí junto con Candy y mi hijo, ella sonrió y la Dra. Nieve dijo

-Juntas o ninguna, sonreían.

Albert y su hijo iban en una camioneta, ellas en otra, para que se vinieran a la casa, pero antes irían a desayunar con Tom, así que se arreglaron, Albert y el pequeño se fueron directo al rancho de Tom este sonreía feliz, llegaron las damas y desayunaban

-Tom se irán a la casa si gustas puedes ir eres bienvenido a la hora que desees.

-Gracias Albert, te tomaré la palabra ya termine mis actividades, solo estaré esperando a unos clientes, después el bendito testamento al que tiene que ir Candy, para que su Padre no se moleste de que esta sola,

-Tom, pienso casarme con ella de inmediato, y registrar a mi hijo

-Lo que necesites, el juez es mi amigo, en la capilla el padre te aprecia mucho sabe toda la historia de ustedes,

-Ya estamos casados por la iglesia, solo falta el legal.

- No lo sabía. Con cara de sorpresa Tom sonreía.

- Si desde antes de que estuviera embarazada, nos casamos por la iglesia, Candy los escucho, se sonreía.

-Albert vamos al pueblo vemos al juez, total si quieres que Willy lleve tu apellido, aquí estoy para autorizar lo que necesites.

-No solo quiero a Willy Candy y lo sabes, ambos sonreían.

Pasaron al registro, Candy y Albert mostraron sus documentos, les pidieron otros detalles, Candy mostró una carta de genética de Willy, su acta de nacimiento, el niño de inmediato fue registrado, el matrimonio civil de ellos quedo en automático. Tom y Nieve fueron los testigos de Albert. Keira y Annie fueron los de Candy y los cuatro en el registro de Willy

- ¿Y ese registro de paternidad? dijo Albert

-Por si me pasaba algo te entregarían a Willy, dijo Candy. Ambos se abrazaban.

Paty se había quedado con Alister, Keira, Annie y Nieve estaban con Candy y en la camioneta de Albert iba Tom y Willy.

Llegaban a la mansión Andrew, eran atendidas y bajadas las maletas, el personal de Candy dos señoras llegaban con ella, hablo con George

-George la señorita Melany, no podrá venir esta contagiada de conjuntivitis, mejor le dije que no viniera, para que tome Betty su lugar de forma temporal que ocupe el lugar de ella. Recordando a Nelly que estaba incapacitada.


	4. Bienes y Propiedades

**Capitulo 4**

**Bienes y Propiedades**

- Está bien Candy, sonreía soñador George al verla y que estuviera viva, no dejaba de sonreír.

-La señorita Tina me ayuda con el niño, aunque con su Papá aquí no querrá a Tina, no creo que lo deje. Ambos se sonreían.

-No se preocupe atenderé a las señoritas y el lugar para ellas.

-Gracias. Dijo Candy sonriente, Albert le dijo a George.

-Lo de Candy va junto conmigo, el niño estará en la habitación que tiene acceso a la mía, George sonrió, dijo

- Por supuesto señor. George daba órdenes a todos.

Esa tarde todas las cosas fueron traídas, Paty se quedo a reparar la avioneta descompuesta de Alister, para en la tarde ya estaba lista y funcionando, haciendo reír a Alister pues ella estaba toda engrasada igual que el

-Ya le arruine su ropa,

-No te apures siempre me pasa lo mismo, me emociono con los aviones y ni quien me detenga, lo bueno es que mañana pasearemos en el, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, será fascinante, llevo años queriendo repararlo y usted en unas horas la dejo bien,

-Y lo mejor es que trajeron de comer hasta aquí ambos sonreían, Alister la miraba con admiración.

-Iré a ver donde quedaron mis cosas ahora que ya llegaron,

-Permítame la acompaño,

-Alister ya tutéame, por favor

-Perdón Paty, claro que sí.

Anthony le dijo a su tío que se fueron dos de las damas, que fue a dejarlas al aeropuerto, porque fueron llamadas por su familia por una emergencia, Candy sonreía con Keira. Tom se quedaba serio, pensó que las damas eran las que habían estado juntas platicando con él, pues no habían venido nunca a este lugar. Pero en eso salió Rosy y Susy saludándolo, este sonrió.

Albert le dijo a George que prepararan la cena, algo especial que quería sorprender a su esposa y a su hijo, este sonrió

-Por fin señor.

-Si George, estuvimos en el registro civil, ella traía consigo la paternidad de mi hijo, puedes creerlo, lo traía para mí.

-Haré que todo quede a su entera satisfacción, deje aviso a la cocina. Candy se acercó, le dijo a Albert,

-Voy a darme un baño, hemos estado todo el día afuera, Willy luce cansado, quieres que me lo lleve o te quedas con él.

- Me quedo con él, las cosas ya deben estar en la habitación. Al subir bajaba Archie sonreían.

-Donde se pasaron todo el día, ya no los vi, el pequeño le dijo

-Escribiendo mi nombre correcto. Sonreían porque el niño respondió.

Tina se acercó a Albert, dijo

- Me llevó al pequeño a bañar,

-Willy quieres ir a bañarte o te baño, este le sonrió ladeo su cabecita

- Tina me encargo de él contestó Albert. Dejando a Archie sonriendo.

-Vamos Willy, subió. Anthony los vio subir con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Las damas que se habían ido eran Sarah y Megan, Hilary bajaba sonriendo para acercarse a Anthony quien sonreía, Rosy estaba del otro lado de él. Susy conversaba con Tom se salieron al jardín.

Archie pasó a las damas al estudio preguntándoles que habían estado haciendo y las tres estaban muy animadas conversando con él, Anthony llevo a las damas que estaban con él a unirse a la plática. Nieve lo miraba con cautela, el lo noto sonrió bajando la cabeza.

-Anthony que le parece que Willy por fin este con su Papá,

-Nieve, me parece un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad, porque todos los Andrew dependemos de ese pequeño, si no lo sabía usted mi abuelo al igual que todos sus antecesores dejaron protegidos a los barones, donde nosotros nos hacemos cargo de las mujeres, que coincidentemente solo hay una y no es directa de nosotros,

- ¿Cómo es eso?, insistió Nieve. Archie al ver su interés completo

-Doctora, cuando hay un tratado irrompible en los bienes, estos no se pueden vender, solo se heredan, en el caso de los Andrew es algo así y un poco más complicado, de nuestra generación, aquí en América habremos ahora ocho Andrew, los cuales dependemos gran parte del líder, quien es el que puede tomar la decisión por todos, sin consultar pues legalmente es el dueño de todo y es Albert el padre de Willy, con su hijo aquí, no le pueden quitar a él liderazgo. Keira sonrió, dijo

-Eso es por los antecesores de la familia, dejaban muy condicionadas las fortunas para que una persona no hiciera mal uso de ella, pero que bien hizo uso la señora Elroy no le parece Archie, que hasta su famoso testamento traerá a todos aquí. Anthony dijo

-Pues no nos sorprende, pero los Andrew siempre tenemos un as bajo la manga y ese testamento no debe tratar las propiedades de los Andrew, puesto que legalmente serían ahora del hijo de Candy. Las damas se quedaron viendo unas a las otras, Annie dijo

-Y si el niño hubiera muerto ¿qué pasaría?

- Se definiría el liderazgo entre mi tío y yo, pero firme para que mi tío se quede como líder, los Legan por su parte pueden ordenar la división de bienes entre ellos, los Cronwall y los Andrew directos. Pero solo si no hubiese un heredero, ninguno nos hemos casado, nadie dice que no tendremos hijos, sin embargo la estabilidad de todos está en Willy, con él todo sigue siendo Andrew, los únicos que quedarán fuera son los Leegan, por las deudas de la Tía Elroy a los Andrew, ella es la abuela de los Leegan, sus bienes actualmente están confiscados. Keira sonrió, dijo

-Si sus bienes están confiscados que quiere con un testamento, Anthony sonrió

-Molestar a los demás como siempre, aun muerta quiere estar fastidiando. Alister que estaba en el marco de la puerta junto a Paty sonrió.

-Vamos Anthony que tu eres su favorito, como que te va a fastidiar. Anthony sonrió

-Alister soy abogado, seré su favorito, pero tengo todas las pruebas que la hunden en el infierno. Keira y Ros abrieron los ojos, Rosy dijo

-Eres muy astuto, no te importo nada para tener esas pruebas.

-Rosy me importo mi familia, si ella pensaba que estaba de su lado, era fácil saber como hacía las cosas, se creía muy lista, hasta fue capaz de traer un cuerpo haciéndolo pasar por Candy, utilizando mi nombre, cuando estaba en Inglaterra. Nieve dijo

- ¿Un cuerpo?

- Si y el doctor que lo autorizó desapareció, eso mi Tío lo sabe, todo lo ha sabido a través de mi, al final es lo único que tengo de familia. Si algo me pasará ambos perdíamos, pero los siguientes en el mando son mis primos Cornwall. Archie dijo

-Por mi mandaría todo al infierno a mi esposa, no le harán lo que le hicieron a Candy, primero muerto que permitirle tantos abusos, tú estabas cerca no pensaste que te pudo incluir en sus planes,

-Esa era la idea Archie, si te toman en sus planes, puedes hacer cosas para que no se lleven a cabo. Tu mismo me culpaste de la muerte de Candy, mira está viva junto a su hijo y a su familia, si ella la quería eliminar, a mi me hubiera perjudicado también.

Se hizo un silencio. Albert apareció con su hijo en los brazos,

- Anthony deja de espantar a las señoritas, que no ves que hoy en día no se casan con abogados como tú, todos soltaban las risas, Anthony dijo

-Gracias a un abogado se invalidan los problemas Tío, abrazando por un lado a Albert, la doctora Nieve sonreía _por todo lo que se había enterado, juzgo mal a Anthony, lo pensó un avaro, resulta que nunca estuvo la herencia en sus manos, eran todos y unidos, no pueden separarse, al separarse quedan fuera como los Leegan_.

Por la puerta entraban Susy y Tom sonriendo muy juguetones. Candy vio a Tom, esta levantaba una ceja haciendo ruborizar a Tom apretando sus labios, porque lo vio muy coqueto con Susy. Candy se acercó a Paty, esta le dijo

-Mil gracias Candy, son las mejores vacaciones que he tenido, hasta reparamos la avioneta, es padrísima, me encanto debiste verla, Candy era abrazada muy efusivamente. Alister _estaba fascinado_ _esa dama era genial, estaba feliz por la avioneta que reparo, sin importar que su ropa se haya dañado_. Albert se acerco a Candy le dijo a Paty

-No sabes cuánto lleva tratando de arreglar esa avioneta es un regalo que le hizo su padre, ya era hora que la muevan de ese lugar. Alister dijo

-Sin ella nunca hubiera funcionado estaba totalmente equivocado, lo bueno fue que no la descompuse más, sonreían muy animados,

Pasaban a la cena, ahora todos estaban más tranquilos, Ros noto que Hilary estaba interesada en Anthony, se alejo un poco de ellos pero Anthony fue se sentó con ella, dejando a Hilary en otra sección sorprendiendo a Ros. Alister se sentó al otro lado de él y Paty. La doctora Nieve dijo

-Mira Candy tu platillo favorito huele muy bien, Willy dijo

-Sería mejor si al final hay pastel, Candy sonrió

-Eres un goloso Willy, jugando con él ambos sonriendo, el pequeño entre risas dijo

-Solo con el pastel mami, ladeaba su cabecita haciendo reír a Albert quien lo subía a su silla.

Esta vez la cena estaba muy relajada, Paty y Alister conversaban. Anthony y Ros igual, Albert no quitaba los ojos de Candy y su hijo, le ayudaba a Willy este jugaba con él, para que Candy terminara sus alimentos, Archie los veía sonreía muy animado, parecía desear tener un pequeño, Nieve veía a Anthony de distinta forma, ella lo había juzgado el peor, Keira y Annie sonreían animadas conversando.

Pasaron a la sala. Llegaba un auto, entraba un joven saludando a Archie, de nombre Mathew Fox, hermano de Susy, él rubio cabello corto, de ojos gris claro muy atractivo.

-Buenas noches, me entere que mi hermana estaba aquí, pase a saludarla para decirle que la casa de Chicago esta lista. Archie lo presentó. Susy se levanto antes de que terminara.

-Hola Mat, que bueno que ya esté lista la casa, eso quiere decir que Rosy y yo nos podemos quedar en Chicago.

-Así es princesa, Papá llegará en dos semanas, vienen unos amigos de él a quedarse, porque su hija va a una lectura de un testamento algo así. Todos se quedaron serios. Anthony dijo

-Los Robson conocen a tu Padre Mat

-Si Anthony son socios de mi padre, quiere que Susy este allá por si llega a venir su hija tenga con quien conversar, Archie dijo

-No lo creo, su hija se quedará aquí.

-Por favor si los Andrew nunca se han visto con los Robson, no sé ni porque tiene que venir a un testamento de esa mujer. Candy dijo

-A mí también me sorprende Señor Fox. Albert dijo

-Mat ella es mi esposa Candy y él es mi hijo. Este sonrió y agregó

-Albert es idéntico a ti, no sabía que estabas casado.

-Desde hace cinco años confirmo Albert. Anthony se quedo sorprendido. Mat se acercó al pequeño, dijo

-Hola jovencito, es usted un digno Andrew, se parece a su primo y a su Padre. Soy Mathew Fox y usted como se llama,

-Yo soy William Albert Andrew Robson, ¿Quién es mi primo, Papá? Mat se quedo mudo al escuchar que el pequeño es un Robson. Albert sonriendo le indico a su hijo hacía Anthony dijo

-El es tu primo Anthony, al que dicen que nos parecemos. Anthony vio a Mat que seguía sorprendido, ahora Willy veía a Anthony, el pequeño dijo

-No nos parecemos, solo tú y yo verdad Papá.

-Willy no quieres parecerte a Anthony, le preguntaba Albert

-Bueno, el se parece poquito a nosotros, haciendo cara de ni modo. Albert sonreía animado.

-Oíste Anthony, Willy dice te pareces a nosotros poquito. Mat dijo,

-Señora Andrew, su padre sabe que está en esta casa.

- No. Sonreía Candy de forma sutil

-Entonces sabe que su hijo es un Andrew.

- No. Ahora Candy buscaba la mirada de Albert, quien la miraba de forma muy amorosa, ella ya no miraba a Mat,

Mat vio a Anthony este sonrió de medio lado, dijo

-Mat las mujeres son libres de hacer lo que les plazca, ella está con su esposo, con su hijo, no está con el apellido ni con la casa, esta con su familia. Dejando mudos a todos, Alister sonrió efusivamente dijo,

-Un abogado separó los bienes de la familia, que tal así o más rápido. Haciendo sonreír a las damas. Mat al ver la tranquilidad de todo dijo

- Susy, Ros, ya saben pueden hacer lo que les plazca, total la hija del amigo de mi Padre, no irá a la casa está en la suya. Nieve sonrió dijo

-Que prácticos son los hombres hoy en día, lo dijo sonriendo llamando la atención de Mat, la dama sonreía hermoso. Mat se quedo mirándola. Susy le tomo la mano, le dijo

-Mira Mat él es Tom fue compañero de Ros cuando estudiaban de niños. Ambos se saludaban. Mat notaba la emoción de Susy con Tom, se sonreía. Le contaba que vivía en Chicago, que estaba de paseo en Lakewood, que salieron a montar entre otros detalles.

-Un placer Tom esta es la dirección de Chicago, le daba una tarjeta, por si deseas visitarnos considérate nuestro amigo, mi hermana se ve que se lleva bien contigo, busco a Ros, la vio conversando con Anthony, le sonrió y regreso su vista a Nieve quien jugaba con Willy. Archie lo vio fue con Mat le presentaba a Hilary, Annie, Keira y Nieve.

-Si Archie a Hilary ya la conocía es amiga de mi hermana. No tenía el gusto de conocer a estas damas, Archie dijo

-Ellas son amigas de Candy, Annie y Keira son licenciadas y Nieve es doctora. Este sonrió, agregó

-En que hospital esta para saber a dónde ir cuando me enferme, esta sonrió.

-Vaya quiere que lo vea enfermo que mala idea. Ambos se sonreían. Albert se retiraba con Candy y Willy, le dijo a Mat

-Mat si deseas quedarte estás en tu casa nosotros nos retiramos,

-Gracias Albert, me quedare hoy aquí mañana me regreso a Chicago. Las chicas se retiraban poco a poco, la ultima en irse era Paty pues Alister no la dejaba ir. Tom se despidió, Anthony le dijo


	5. Culpable

**Capitulo 5**

**Culpable**

- Tom ven a desayunar mañana después llevamos a las chicas a montar ¿quieres?

-Si Anthony Gracias. Mat lo acompañó a la salida,

-Te acompaño voy por unas cosas al auto, se quedaban en el estudio Alister, Archie y Anthony dijo

- ¿Una copa?

- Si Anthony, musitó Archie. Alister agregó

-Anthony de que más no nos hemos enterado Archie y yo.

-Respecto a Candy todo lo sabe mi tío, respecto a la Tía Elroy también dejémoslo así. Archie agregó

-Respecto a Niel

-Ese siempre quiso a Candy no era para él no era para mí, ya oíste hace cinco años que Albert está casado con ella y no lo sabía, que quieres que diga. Alister dijo

-Te dejaste utilizar por la Tía Elroy

-Tal vez, pero ¿Quién crees que trajo a los Robson con Candy?

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

-Muy simple todos creían que estaba de su lado, menos mi tío el no es tan expresivo como ustedes, no me delataría soy su sangre sabe que no amaba a Candy pero no la mataría, mucho menos a su hijo, mientras que ustedes claro que lo creían. Archie dijo

-Anthony te odie, te odie con todas mis fuerzas de solo pensar que habías dejado a Candy en sus manos.

-Peter Robson me conoce como Tony Brown, no sabe que la persona que le dijo donde estaba su hija es un Andrew, le di las pruebas del desfalco de su padre por parte de Elroy, todos los bienes de Elroy son confiscados ahora por los Robson y los que no fueron confiscados son adjuntados a los Andrew por deudas de los Leegan. Que mejor prueba quieres. Anthony bajo la cabeza tomo la copa y se recargo en la barra de madera donde estaban las botellas. Alister lo abrazo por la espalda, dijo

- Eres un verdadero Andrew Anthony, el mejor. Anthony se dio la vuelta, Alister lo abrazo. Archie se unió al abrazo. Mat los vio, dijo

- Vaya ahora comprendo por qué no deseen casarse, soltando las carcajadas todos. Archie respondió

-Yo no me hago el enfermo para que me mire la doctora Connery, Alister agregó

-Mat eres rápido ya te delataste con la doctora. Anthony sonriendo sutilmente y en tono burlón dijo

-Vaya que no se irá mañana se queda a recibir trato medico. Se reían de él. Mat contestó al verse descubierto,

-Dios los cría y ellos se juntan los Andrew al ataque, primero muy abrazados y ahora con las espadas desenvainadas. Soltaban las carcajadas.

En la habitación de Albert una atmosfera muy amorosa se respiraba,

-No te alejes amor, ven aquí.

-Voy a poner el seguro puede entrar Willy

-Te dije que está dormido, además le dije donde está el baño. Ambos sonreían.

Albert tomo su cintura la besaba con tal amor, ella estaba en bata blanca corta de seda, él en un bóxer marino de seda besaba y acariciaba a Candy con tal pasión llevándola a la cama, delicadamente.

-Te amo Albert, me has hecho mucha falta. Albert sonreía le subía su batita para quitársela besando cariñosamente todo su cuerpo, sonriendo al ver a Candy feliz por estar a su lado. Beso su cuello en su oído musitó

-Sra. Andrew me gusta usted mucho, ella sonrió permitiendo que Albert se acomodara con ella para empezar un juego apasionado de caricias y besos muy deseados. Candy se curvaba en el placer de tener a su esposo con ella por fin a su lado, mientras Albert gozaba del sueño hecho realidad al tenerla ahora a su lado por fin. Entre gemidos y agitaciones llegaban al clímax no una ni dos toda la noche en plena felicidad de ambos. Candy en un espacio tomo aliento susurraba,

-Amor hay que descansar, ¿No tienes trabajo mañana?

-Que vayan los chicos no siempre estaré con ellos, ya están grandecitos que defiendan sus intereses, toy de luna de miel se reían los dos abrazados.

-Albert… luna de miel ¿y Willy?

- El es mi hijo está de acuerdo conmigo, sonreían de nuevo embriagados con caricias,

-Mañana no vamos a poder con él déjame dormir, tratando de detener las manos que estaban haciendo estragos con su capacidad de hablar,

-Tina nos lo cuida un ratito

-Albert el no va a querer está de vacaciones o quiere a su mami o a su papá con él.

-Esta bien te dejaré dormir, pero aquí cerquita de mi, sin permiso alguno se detenía de acariciar, pero la tomaba posesivo atrayéndola hacia él, para guardarla en su abrazo, aun desnudos, con sus cuerpos unidos, emanando el calor de ambos.

Candy se acurrucó con él, ambos se quedaron dormidos, suspiraba por fin se quedo quieto Albert. Sonaba la puerta,

-Papá…. Papá…. Mami… mami… están ahí… yo estoy solito… ábreme la puerta mami. Candy se despertó, se puso la bata. Cubrió a Albert, abrió la puerta

-Discúlpame mi amor me quede dormida. Lo elevaba en sus brazos aun siendo muy grande para ella veía que el pequeño tenía toda su cara con lágrimas, abrazaba a su mami muy fuerte.

-Mejor pasamos mi cama a tu cuarto mami, así te despierto con besitos.

-No mi amor, trataré de despertarme más temprano, ya fuiste al baño

-Si, pero estaba solito mami

-No, aquí estoy contigo mira ahí está Papá

- ¿Está dormido?

-Si, vamos a darte un baño para que bajemos a desayunar,

-Déjame ver a mi Papá. Lo bajo de sus brazos subió a la cama, le dijo

- Papá, ¿vas a dormir mucho? Papá… Papá… Albert abrió los ojos, sonrió

-Nada más poquito

-Mami báñate tú, mi Papá va a dormir poquito luego me baño con él. Candy se saltó a reír. Albert la vio con los ojos entre cerrados, comentó

-De que te ríes mi amor, - Willy ven quédate aquí con Papá, el pequeño sonriente dijo,

-Nada más poquito, ándale porque vamos a ir a montar, se recostó le dijo - ¿Ya?

Candy que estaba camino a bañarse se soltó a reír. Salió de la regadera, Albert traía puesto el bóxer, reía con Candy dijo

- Puedes preparar ropa para Willy vamos a ir a montar,

-Bueno también iré con ustedes, sonriendo con Albert.

En la mesa todos desayunaban, Albert dijo

-Paula café bien cargado por favor

- Si, señor Andrew. Candy agregó

-Paulita que sean dos. Nieve se empezó a reír, Annie le continúo hasta que toda la mesa se reía deliberadamente al escuchar a Albert y a Candy con una cruda definitivamente. Paty le dijo a Willy

-Willy hoy voy a subir a una avioneta ¿quieres ir conmigo? Albert se asustó con cara de espantado al estar con los ojos durmiéndose, los abría enormes y decía,

- ¡No! vamos a ir a montar, haciendo reír a los chicos, Anthony le respondió a Paty al ver la seriedad en la que estaba Albert.

-Paty lo que sucede es que van varias veces que Alister trata de echar a andar esa avioneta, nos ha dado varios sustos, el niño no puede estar en riesgos innecesarios. Candy que lo escuchó lo vio a la cara, _estaba cuidando a su hijo, le daba la razón para cuidarlo_, ella le sonrió a Anthony, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Salieron a la sala Nieve hablo con Candy de lo que se enteró la tarde anterior sobre Anthony y Alister se acercó le complemento lo demás haciendo que Candy tomara conciencia de que había odiado a Anthony, cuando él fue quien mando a los Robson a salvarla de la misma Tía Elroy. Paty agregó

-Se puede decir que él hubiera perdido todo si algo le pasaba a Willy, lo ves Candy el no estuvo de tras realmente, gracias a él hasta el bendito Testamento puede no tener nada importante que decir.

-Tienes razón Paty hablaré con él.

Anthony estaba preparando los caballos, en otro lado estaba Albert con su hijo y Tom, ella se separó para hablar con Anthony.

-Como le vas a hacer cuando llegue mi Padre y te reconozca como un Andrew, Tony Brown.

-Creo que estoy en la misma posición que mi primo Willy ¿no es así Candy? este le acarició el rostro, ella lo abrazó agradecida por el gesto enorme que le salvó la vida cuando nació Willy,

-Gracias Anthony, gracias por todo, pero sobre todo por traer mujeres insinuantes a mi esposo, ambos sonreían.

- ¿Candy estas celosa? si nunca le hizo caso a ninguna.

-Pero bien que las traías.

- Vaya estas enterada de todo

- Tú tampoco te escapabas, si bien que te gusta el show.

-Como dice Alister y Archie, tal vez en alguna encontremos una dulce Candy para nosotros.

- ¡Anthony!

- Eres mi tía y te quiero mucho, cuando amas a alguien debes protegerlo si realmente lo amas, pero ahora tu me hiciste competencia, hasta Mat se quiere hacer el enfermo para ver sonreír a la doctora Connery ambos se sonrieron.

- Pues Ros no canta mal, Anthony ya sabe su nombre real

- ¿Tu como sabías eso?

- Pues me lo dijo un pajarito.

- Bueno al menos alguien no me querrá por el signo de pesos

- Todavía no me decido si vendo o no a mis sobrinos.

- ¡Candy! Ambos se soltaban a reír,¡ eres fantástica! pero quiero que sepas que siempre serás una hermana para mí.

- No pienso ser más para nadie, soy casada, comprometida y feliz, no sé que más le puedo pedir a la vida, que si Albert se va no me separé de él. Anthony le apretó la mano subió su caballo, le agregó

-Siempre serás lo mejor que hay en esta familia. Llevando otro caballo para alguna de las damas. Albert se acercó a ella la abrazó por su espalda le dio un beso en su cuello, ella sonrió

-Vamos amor, que nuestro hijo quiere ser el mejor jinete del mundo. Subió a Candy a un caballo, el pequeño Willy estaba sonriendo en otro.

Tom llevaba varios caballos, al salir estaba la doctora Connery en un caballo, Anthony la ayudó a subir, las demás todavía no salían este le dijo

- Vamos doctora nos adelantamos y a ver si Mat se quiere hacer el enfermo, ambos se reían. Comenzaron a irse Mat la vio irse con Anthony, Tom le dijo

-Le dijo Anthony que tal vez te quieres hacer el enfermo, toma aquí hay uno listo, llévate a Rosy, ella subió con la ayuda de Mat se fueron, Tom bajo del caballo subió a Susy para seguirlos. Archie vio que todos iban en parejas, Annie salió esta subía a un caballo Archie le ayudaba

-Vamos Lic. Annie que nos llevan la delantera, todos van en parejas, esta lo vio se reía

-Que manera tan original de que lo acompañe Sr. Cornwall

-Llámame Archie, andando princesa que si no me dejaran al último con alguien no tan hermosa como usted. Ella se puso ruborizada por completo se empezó a reír, para irse tratando de imaginarse quienes quedaban, pues Keira y Hilary. Ambas discutían en la sala, a la abogada no hay quien le gane.

-No Hilary, si mis amigas se dejan que tu las empujes yo no, a mi me respetas, Annie le da pena, Paty le vale, a Nieve no creo que te atrevas a acercarte a empujarla, pero a mí, empujarme sin pedir disculpas que atrevida, el dinero paga la prepotencia o la llevas gratis.

Hilary estaba asustada nunca se imagino que alguien le pusiera un alto, ahora estaba temblando. George que escuchaba la discusión se recargo en una pared a oír, analizar cada frase tan peculiar de esta abogada, _pensaba la prepotencia la paga el dinero o va gratis, interesante._

Afuera en el garaje estaban Alister y Paty listos para echar a andar la avioneta, Paty estaba tan emocionada porque Alister le dijo que ella piloteara que él le ayudaría. Eso tenía muy feliz a Paty, quien se notaba su emoción, ambos salían encendió y casi ni hacía ruido empezó a andar se elevó,

- ¿Lo hago bien Alister? Este suspiraba al ver a la dama con jeans y blusita pegada, para verla pilotear su avión, se quedaba con los ojos de ensoñación.

-Lo haces de maravilla Paty, sonreía mientras ella feliz alzaba el vuelo pasando por encima de las parejas en caballos, acercándose y ver a Willy ella lo saludo muy efusiva, le decía adiós sonreía. Mientras Candy se acercaba a Albert quien estaba viendo a su hijo emocionado porque su Tía Paty estaba en el avión

-Mira Papá, ella es mi Tía Paty, verdad que ella vuela todos los aviones mami

-Si hijo, ella es piloto aeronaval claro que vuela todos los aviones, es una mujer fabulosa. Albert sonreía agregó

-Pero Willy dijo que tú eras la mami más bonita, que curas niños como el hijo de la maestra Gloria que le pusiste yeso, ¿verdad Hijo?

-Si y le pusimos nuestros nombres para que se curará pronto. Candy sonreía

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con él ya te contó como corre a Terry

-No, pero cuéntame

-Le habla a David le dice ese hombre se quiere comer a su mamá, mi hermano se molesta, me llama, cuando Terry ni siquiera está cerca. Albert pensó _que tal vez los vio besarse, le pregunto a su hijo_.

-Willy ¿Porqué Terry se quiere comer a tu mami?

-Porque se pone tan feliz como cuando como pastel, se soltaban a reír.

Mientras Nieve platicaba con Anthony

-Anthony parece que Ros y usted han congeniado muy bien

-Hace mucho que no congenio con nadie que no me doy cuenta de eso, lo que sí es seguro es que alguien dijo querer enfermarse para que usted lo atienda sonreía, ni diga nada lo veo muy saludable ahí viene, ambos sonreían. Nieve juguetonamente dijo,

-Ros dice Anthony que si alguna vez se ha perdido en el bosque. Anthony la vio asombrado, el no había dicho nada, como puso palabras de su parte abrió los ojos y la vio sonriente, como queriendo enlazarlo con Ros.


	6. Amor y Adrenalina

**Capitulo 6**

**Amor y adrenalina**

Ros sonriente por ser tomada en cuenta por la doctora le contestó,

-Si, espero no adentrarme en esta zona es muy extensa y densa no se alcanza a ver el sol en algunas partes, lo mejor es continuar en el camino hace tiempo Mat y yo nos perdimos en el bosque pero Albert nos guió y salimos de ahí, él conoce muy bien este lugar. Nieve sonriendo respondió

- Que bueno que me dice para no perder de vista a mi sobrino, Anthony juguetón preguntó,

- ¿Willy es su sobrino? Nieve le contestó

- Desde que nació soy su Tía, Anthony vio a Mat que no dejaba de ver a Nieve, agregó

-Entonces si es mi primo usted será mi Tía, Nieve se sonreía nerviosa mientras Mat la miraba embobado, Anthony hacía una sonrisa de medio lado sabiendo cómo estaba Matt.

Después los alcanzaban Annie y Archie pues Tom y Susy iban muy despacio, Annie les dijo

-Vieron a Paty pilotear la avioneta, Anthony sonrió y le respondió

-Si es extraño Alister no dejaba que nadie la tocará

-Pues creo que uso su virtud de ignorancia, agregó sonriendo Nieve. Anthony con asombro preguntó,

- ¿Virtud de ignorancia? Esa es nueva para mí. Nieve sonrió respondió

- Lo que sucede es que Paty es piloto maneja aviones, jets, lo que tenga alas como la ven frágil piensa que no hace nada, pues ella se deja apapachar, no les dice que maneja mejor que nadie, Annie y ella sonreían mirándose a los ojos. Archie sabiendo que estaba con Ster dijo,

-El también maneja todo tipo de vehículos, motos, autos, aviones, lo que le pongan, no le gustan las damas que no saben hacer nada. Annie le contestó

- Ya encontró la horma de su zapato, ella no le gustan los hombres inútiles. Mat agregó

-O sea que ese par se hace los que no saben para conquistarse cuando lo sepan. Nieve dijo

-Exacto, usted lo acaba de decir, mi querida Paty ha dejado a muchos hombres en el suelo, porque no saben reparar bien las cosas, espero que Alister le ponga un alto. Archie y Anthony se vieron saltaron las carcajadas. Anthony ya con más confianza y tocando el tema preguntaba,

-Y a ustedes como las conquistarán. Nieve sonriendo bajo un poco el rostro pensativa dijo,

- Cuando nos conocimos éramos muy diferentes, estuvimos a punto de salir del departamento donde estábamos, pero Candy nos unió a todas, resalto nuestras cualidades y escondió nuestros defectos, nos hacía ser mejores, Keira lo explicó así. Archie dijo

- ¿Keira? La Lic. En Leyes, Nieve agregó

- Mis amigas son muy tímidas, las golpeas se van, las dañas se alejan, con Keira no. Nos golpean ella y yo nos encargamos de quien dio el golpe. Anthony dijo

- Así que nuestra doctora envía al hospital a quien lastime a sus amigas, Nieve vio a Anthony muy decidida, respondió

-Mandare al hospital a quien toque a Willy téngalo por seguro "sobrinito". Todos saltaron las carcajadas. Mat suspiró estaba enamorado de Nieve, Ros lo noto sonreía. Anthony la vio, _pensó por Dios ellas fueron quienes le dieron de golpes a Niel_, dijo

-Entonces usted se encargó de darle una paliza a Niel

- No esa fue Keira, yo me encargue de esconder a Willy, parece que ya nos recordó Lic. Brown, este sonrió

- Definitivamente quien robe su corazón se ganará la gloria del cielo, mi bella Dra. Connery, ella apresuro al caballo haciendo que los demás lo hicieran también. Anthony no dejaba de sonreír._ Nieve se sentía muy inquieta con Anthony estaba distrayéndola de su forma de ser, él como abogado es muy frío, muy serio, no como ella, se sentía incomoda, notaba que le causaba algo extraño se separaba un poco_.

Ya regresaban para la mansión ninguno había ido a trabajar. Al llegar había mensajes para todos excepto para las amigas de Candy.

-Señor Fox su padre lo llamo que lo espera con su hermana, que sus amigos ya están en la mansión de Chicago. -Srita Hilary, le llamo la señorita King, que están en New York para la premier de la nueva película, que la esperan. Que si desea se lleva a las señoritas Watson y Fox. -Sr. Anthony, su secretaria llamó que buscan a Tony Brown el señor Peter Robson, -Sr. Tom Stevens sus clientes estarán a las 2:00 de la tarde en el rancho, -Sr. Archie, su Tío no irá a la oficina usted está a cargo a partir de ayer.

Todos se quedaban asombrados Albert se sonreía por la cara de Archie, llevaba a su hijo y tomaba a Candy de la mano para subir a su habitación a cambiarse sin dar oportunidad de explicar nada. Candy _pensaba que su Padre ya había llegado Anthony tendría que ver de nuevo a los Robson_.

Susy miraba a Tom, este la invito junto con Ros al rancho para atender a sus clientes y las llevaría a Chicago, Mat se iba en el auto dejaría a Hilary en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de su querida doctora dándole sus datos que la volvería a ver pronto sorprendiéndola.

Archie le pidió a Annie que fuera a conocer las oficinas Andrew, pues el trabajo es mucho y su amiga es la culpable de quitarle a su tío, esta se sonreía y aceptaba acompañarlo. Nieve platicaba con Keira le contaba cómo le dio un ultimátum a Hilary al empujarla. Nieve le contaba que Anthony quería saber quien le dio la paliza a Niel ambas sonreían con sus conversaciones.

Candy le daba un baño al pequeño junto a su padre lo secaba y le pedía los alimentos en la recamara a Paula, para dormir al pequeño después de comer, le ponía a ver una película infantil, salía Albert del baño se metía a bañar Candy. Se devolvía Albert al ver al pequeño muy entretenido dijo

-A Willy le pusiste película y ¿a mí? Candy se sonreía al sentirlo entrar en el agua de nuevo, besándola y jugando con ella, para continuar un rato más con un pendiente de la madrugada según Albert. Que esta vez concluía en el baño de un largo momento de placer, elevando las expectativas de su luna de miel se agitaban se acomodaban de mil formas, hasta llegar al clímax pendiente, mismo que después descansaban en su habitación con ropa cómoda,

-Mami, la película se termino tengo sueño, con cara de dormido Willy apenas hablaba,

-Ven mi amor aquí te cuido le dijo su Papá, dejando cambiar de ropa a Candy, ambos se quedaban dormidos Padre e hijo. Candy se recostaba con ellos quedándose dormida descansando un rato, ahora el que estaba en el medio de la cama era Willy quien abrazaba a Willy y ella lo abrazaba del otro lado.

Alister conversaba con Patricia este le preguntaba donde trabajaba, se puso un poco nerviosa al saber que se daría cuenta de que si sabía mucho de aviones sin darse cuenta se le cayó la cartera, la verdad estaba Alister muy cerca de ella su respiración la estremecía. Alister al levantar su cartera vio su licencia de Piloto Aeronaval, y sonrió.

-Aquí está tu cartera Paty

-Gracias Alister,

-Te gustan las motocicletas Paty.

-Me gusta la velocidad quieres que te acompañe a pasear en motocicleta.

-Sería sensacional ¿sabes manejar motos? dijo con cautela

- La verdad tengo mucho de no manejar una,

-Te presto la mía y me llevas, dejando a Paty con una sonrisa, _la dejaría manejar, no le importaba que una mujer manejará excelente, pensaba_ Paty

-Sería bueno, pero se honesto si no te gusta como manejo, me detengo y la manejas tú.

-Bueno trato hecho le tomo la mano y se fue a su cochera, había una fila de hermosas motos, tomo una la que vio que le causo emoción a ella le dio el casco y se puso el de él,

- ¿A dónde iremos? Dijo Paty sonriendo

- A tomar helados, ¿te gustaría?

- Claro, me encantaría.

-Se subió Alister la abrazó acomodándose tras ella, esta encendió la moto la saco de la casa, al tomar camino aceleró emocionada, Alister la abrazaba de su cintura, ambos estaban muy juntos Paty lo sintió se acercó mucho a él, logrando excitarlo y acelerar la motocicleta al máximo, este feliz por sentir a la dama le valía la velocidad estaba acostumbrado a ella, lo que le encantaba era tener al cuerpo de la dama en sus brazos y lo lograba, ella se lo estaba dando con mucha emoción pues estaba acelerando más, llegaba a la entrada del pueblo y freno bruscamente girando un poco la motocicleta, Alister se mordía los labios de la sensación, ella se fue por la orilla sin entrar al pueblo detuvo la moto, Paty se bajo agitada se quitaron los cascos beso apasionadamente a Alister, quien seguía sentado en la moto, se sentó con el de frente lo besaba muy apasionada.

Alister tomo sus caderas juntando más sus cuerpos ajustándola a él, ella feliz porque por fin conocía a un hombre como ella, que le encantaban las mismas cosas, sobre todo que le hacía sentir lo que ningún hombre había logrado.

-Alister veo que te gusta la velocidad como a mí.

-Que velocidad, la de la moto o la de tenerla conmigo. Paty sonreía,

-No soy muy buena en detalles de amor Alister

-Lo dice por la velocidad

- No por la lentitud en la que estoy a tratarse de amar

- ¿A sí? Y eso porque

- Digamos que soy muy exigente, no me gusta cualquier tipo de hombre

- ¿A no? Y cuál es su tipo

- Pues uno que no le tenga miedo a la velocidad. Alister la ajusto a él dijo

-No le temo a la velocidad,

- Ya lo note. Que no sea inútil

- La avioneta fue estrellada usted la vio con un avance del 80%. Fue ahora el turno de Paty en la que se acercó a él.

-Y que me guste lo dijo muy bajito Paty cerca del oído de Alister haciéndolo excitar.

- Paty me fascinas, la beso apasionadamente haciendo que ambos se acariciaran, se desearan. Alister manejo de regreso, hizo menor tiempo que Paty en volver, ya no fueron a los helados, regresaron y nadie los vio, estos se fueron a la habitación de Alister donde se dio cuenta lo exigente que era la dama pues se le entregaba a el por primera vez, no había un hombre antes que se hubiera acercado a las expectativas tan estrictas de Paty, este se sentía feliz de que lo eligiera a él como el hombre que le gustaba, ella traía toda su adrenalina elevada al regresar con Alister se dio cuenta que realmente el amaba la velocidad. Lo sintió en el regreso de la moto, manejo con mucha mayor velocidad todo el tiempo, eso le cautivaba a Paty.

-No te muevas pequeña soy yo quien te hará mover, le decía a su oído muy suave ella se estremecía,

- ¡Ster! Ahhh ahhh ahhh

Alister estaba muy excitado, la dama merecía mucho más que su pasión, merecía conocerla, tratarla, le dio un amor inimaginable, una pasión que nunca se espero, tomando en cuenta que era su primera vez, ella estaba extasiada con él, nunca se imagino que al venir encontraría entre los Andrew un hombre para ella, lo que pensaba era que ellos no eran para estar unidos, era solo por el momento, ella cedió ante él ahora deseaba alejarse de ahí antes que su corazón sufriera un desencanto de alguien al que le había ganado de total forma, se entristecía después de horas de amarse salía de su habitación dejando dormido a Alister.

Candy bajo dejando dormido a Albert con el pequeño y se encontró con Paty,

-Candy tengo que retirarme debo irme a trabajar es tiempo de seguir con lo mío, se acercó Nieve y Keira esta ultima dijo

- ¿Que sucede Paty?

-Recibí un mensaje debo presentarme a mi base, Keira contestó

- ¿Por qué mientes Paty?

- Keira por favor debo irme no quiero perder el corazón, Candy noto que le brillaban los ojos dijo

- ¿Te ofendió Alister?

-Para nada, es un hombre fascinante, el único ser de su tipo puedo jurarlo. Nieve dijo

- ¡Paty! Te enamoraste de él.

-Nieve por favor ya no sigan despídanme de Annie, nos veremos después haré mi equipaje ya llame a un taxi me llevará al aeropuerto.

Se separaron y Alister se regresaba a su habitación, estaba tras de ellas había escuchado todo, este salió tras de Paty cuando no la sintió, ahora se iba porque al parecer según la doctora estaba enamorada. De inmediato se cambio para hablar con ella pero al salir se iba en el taxi, este tomo una moto y se fue al aeropuerto buscaba pero no sabía cuál era su destino, no escuchó ni se dio tiempo para investigar, la buscaba pero no la encontraba.

Antes en un hermoso auto deportivo iba Annie acompañando a su nuevo compañero Archie quien la había invitado a conocer las oficinas y porque no ayudarle pues su amiga Candy fue la culpable de que el no tuviera a su Tío Albert y el trabajo se acumularía, ella sonreía iban muy animados, comieron en un restaurante antes de llegar por la hora que era, llegaron a la oficina y todos lo miraban, Annie pensó _esto no me gusta nada este trae a sus amantes en turno a la oficina y ahora me confundirán con una y mira como son de presumidos, ya se arrepentía de haberlo acompañado._ La secretaría de Albert una dama mayor habló

-Joven Archie no vendrá mi jefe, y dígame usted ella trabajará aquí, porque si es así nadie lo hará, mire como tiene a todos distraídos al traer a una dama con usted, cuando se había visto a uno de ustedes traer a una señorita a la oficina.

-Ella es la Lic. Annie Britter viene a ayudar con el trabajo acumulado por la falta de su querido jefecito, pero espero calle los rumores porque esta dama es de armas tomar, les callará a todos con una sola mirada, peor es que vaya a pensar que aquí atienden así a las personas.

- Lic. Cornwall, ustedes nunca traen damas a trabajar ni a presentar a nadie, creo que el trabajo será más lento, pues su Lic. Britter es muy hermosa, no deja de llamar y distraer a todo el personal, tomando en cuenta a las empleadas, esto va a provocar que mi teléfono no deje de sonar.

-Usted es más lista dígales a todas que es la nueva auditora de la empresa y con eso verá que se ponen a trabajar.

-Eso haré, es una idea inmejorable Lic. Cornwall, sonreía y le abría la puerta de su oficina a Annie quien lucía una cara de aceptación pues desvaneció sus dudas y pensamientos con lo que este mencionó,

- Como ve Annie, ¿donde trabaja usted actualmente?

- Con mi Padre en Inglaterra, Britter Corp.

- Entonces no se irá pronto los ingleses dejaron salir a una princesa, es imposible que los que estamos aquí la dejemos regresar.

- Solo vine por la invitación de Candy, tomando en cuenta que están acostumbrados a recibir damas por mayoreo, no debe ser sorpresa que lo vean con una mujer como yo.

- Usted lo cree, pues tiene un concepto equivocado, aquí no traemos damas, simplemente me pareció buena idea cobrar a Candy por robar a mi tío, quitándole a una de sus amigas, es una pequeña venganza.

- Me está utilizando Archie

- Siente que hago eso Annie

-No, pero dice que formo parte de su venganza.

- Venganza seria no atenderla e ignorar a las amigas de mi Tía, tomando en cuenta que gracias a ustedes ella está bien, les debemos mucho todos en la familia.

-Veo que hablo con el Lic. Brown.

-Si nos mencionó algunas cosas anoche, se dejo utilizar por la tía Elroy y así formar un chivo expiatorio de los Andrew.


	7. Fallas en la Auditoría

**Capitulo 7**

**Fallas en la Auditoría**

- Fue mucho más que eso, cuando una ocasión lo escuche asegurarle a su tía, que él era el padre de Willy, que el niño no sería un problema, no sabía que lo estaba haciendo por protegerlo sino por difamar a Candy, pues sabemos que ella ama a Albert como era posible que dijera eso, estaba escondida y lo escuche, cuando se lo mencione a Candy, ella de inmediato busco la forma de conseguir cosas de Albert y en el hospital le hizo un examen de paternidad, nos hizo jurar que si algo le sucedía, le entregaríamos su hijo a Albert, eso me ponía en contra de él.

-La comprendo, estuve en su misma posición mucho tiempo, pero Anthony tiene razón, Albert jamás dudaría de Candy. Alister y yo no somos buenos fingiendo, así que mejor no se nos informo que él era un chivo expiatorio, posiblemente Niel todavía confía en él, pero todo quedará claro cuando se lea el testamento, ahora debe estar en problemas por la llegada de la familia de Candy y el ser descubierto, ahora que hasta pensé ver en sus ojos un brillo de enamoramiento.

- El Lic. Brown enamorado debe ser de Rosy la joven que ha platicado con él.

-También lo pensé pero creo que es alguien más, él no se delata nunca, oculta siempre lo que siente, lo cierto es que nunca fue Candy, eso me tranquiliza, pues no me parecía bien ese amor que sentía por ella al saber que era la novia de Albert, resulta que todo era para fingir y hacer creer que su amor era como el de Neil por Candy y así estar cerca de ella.

- El Lic. Brown jamás tendrá mi confianza, es una espada de dos filos, nunca se sabe de qué lado es el de mayor intensidad.

-Se oye poético y me agrada

- Poético, agradar, ¿a qué se refiere?

- Que compare a un Andrew con una espada, es poético y me agrade que no le llame la atención mi primo, así es un competidor menos

- ¿Competidor? No lo comprendo Archie

- No me gustaría pensar que le atrae mi primo, cuando usted se robo mi atención Annie.

Ella sonrió, _no lo podía creer es muy atractivo, pero no se imagino interesado en ella, vaya ahora un Andrew estaba con ella, los imposibles se realizan, Paty estaba muy animada con el hermano de Archie, ahora este se declara que me robe su atención, Keira va a matarnos cuando sepa que los Andrew están conquistando a las tías de Willy, increíble, cuanto nos alejamos de ellos para terminar todos en el mismo lugar y robando la atención de los sobrinos de la bruja_.

- Se quedo seria Annie, dijo Archie notándola pensativa.

-Tutéame Archie, realmente me sorprende lo cierto es que le creería a una persona que es familiar de una espada, ambos sonreían. Archie admiraba a la joven era muy lista revisaba los documentos junto a él, separaba los de importancia con una agilidad y se los colocaba al frente los otros los extendía frente a él con una organización como si supiera el movimiento de la empresa, hasta que comentó

- Realmente me está ayudando Annie, estos son los que debo firmar, estos son los que solo debo revisar y al parecer conoce el movimiento de todo, como si ya hubiera estado aquí.

- Archie esto lo hago para mi padre, también tiene una empresa, es algo que hago todo el tiempo, ya ni me doy cuenta que realmente está hablando de otras cosas, solo veo los titulares, su objetivo y lo requerido, es como nadar aprendes y no te ahogas.

-Si sigue así acabare muy pronto, a donde quiere que la lleve a cenar Annie

-El tour incluye cena, vaya es un buen pago por tan poco servicio.

- Esta invitada a venir conmigo todas las veces que desee, seré el hombre más envidiado de todos, con usted a mi lado.

- Y todos los días me llevará a comer y a cenar, ¡que esplendido!

- Lo dice porque le gusta o en plan irónico. Dijo Archie notando que dejaba de sonreír.

- Averígüelo Archie, sería interesante pensar que puedo enterarme de todo su trabajo si sigo ayudándole, qué pensará su tío que vine a robar información.

- No, no creo que sea esa su intención, se levantó del escritorio se acercó a ella le dijo muy cerca de su oído, pensará que vino a robarse a su sobrino, haciendo que Annie se estremeciera al tenerlo tan cerca, este la beso y ella soltó los papeles que tenía en sus manos en un beso muy intenso y entregado por ambos, _cuando pudo entender que el estaba seduciéndola dio un paso atrás, le gusto el beso pero no era prudente estar sola con él en la oficina, sabiendo que se atraían,_ salió de la oficina pidiéndole a la secretaria indicaciones para ir al baño, entró y se encerró en el primero que encontró disponible para no llamar la atención.

Mientras tanto Archie sonreía, _tenía unos labios dulces, una mirada hechicera y un cuerpazo muy bellos, solo de imaginarla ahora la había asustado, se salió de la oficina, se sentía mal, se había ido muy rápido, ella no era una mujer como las otras era la amiga de Candy, la que la había ayudado, la que estuvo en la protección y cuidado de Willy, ahora se había pasado de estúpido y se lamentaba, _desconcentrado en su oficina salió, vio volver a Annie saliendo de un pasillo, ella un poco seria regresaba, él la observaba esperando pedir disculpas, ella se acercó dijo

-Creo que si sigo encontrando fallas en esta empresa no pasarán una auditoria formal Lic. Cornwall, haciendo que quienes los observaban se asustaran y se pusieran a arreglar las cosas que estaban haciendo. Archie al ver la reacción de todos sonreía demedio lado, tomo la mano de ella la pasó a su oficina, cerró la puerta.

-Perdóneme Annie me gusta realmente no quise ofenderla, deme una oportunidad de que me conozca, no beso a todas las mujeres, realmente me deje llevar me atrae mucho.

- Suena muy seductor Archie

- Tal vez, pero le aseguro que no ando por la vida seduciendo, y usted no creo que lo permita tampoco, deme la oportunidad de conocernos Annie

- Si Archie, me agrada mucho pero se lo mencioné tenga cuidado no pasaría una auditoria tan fácilmente ambos sonrieron, Archie se acercó y beso con mayor énfasis, esta vez ella le devolvió el beso, con el interés de conocer a este hombre que le pedía una oportunidad para tratarse.

Anthony estaba en su oficina y no dejaba de pensar en las imágenes de Nieve y Mat, _el interesado en la hermosa doctora, ella tan bella no era justo estaba otra vez tras una dama que le agradaba a otro amigo, no es justo porque siempre le toca esa fase, por otro lado Ros, fue novia de Mat hace tiempo, ellos no siguieron con esa relación de jóvenes, ahora estaba interesado en Nieve, que lo odiaba y que le atraía ese rechazo de su parte, sobre todo cuando cambio, recordó las miradas en el comedor, de cómo ambos mantenían una charla, pero sobre todo de cómo lo ponía en su lugar, su mirada azul, su sonrisa tan atractiva, entiendo porque le llamo tanto la atención a Mat, lo peor es que él no había estado involucrado en la búsqueda de Candy y de los ataques constantes de la Tía Elroy._

_Esta dama, lo odiaba, pero anoche note el cambio de su forma al verme, note al montar esta mañana como me pregunto por mi conversación con Ros, Anthony, parece que Ros y usted han congeniado muy bien… Y como invento de que dije algo sobre el bosque,-Ros dice Anthony que si alguna vez se ha perdido en el bosque… Mandare al hospital a quien toque a Willy, téngalo por seguro "sobrinito"… quien robe su corazón se ganará la gloria del cielo, mi bella Dra. Connery… suspiraba, mi bella doctora, estúpido ya me delate._

-Lic. Brown ya está la llamada con el señor Peter Robson

- Pásemela por favor Delia

- Que tal como está Lic. Robson

-Un poco preocupado no encuentro a mi hija, veré a Tom para que me diga dónde está.

- Que le preocupa, ya no está la Sra. Elroy

- Me preocupa la nieta esa y su hermano, los Leegan

- No creo que quieran acercarse, les iría muy mal, si algo le hacen a la Srita. Robson

- Lo sé, ella dijo que ahora cuenta con alguien que le puso un buen golpe a ese tal Niel, y dejo de molestarla

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es?

- Al parecer mi nieto le dio una patada a ese imbécil, la última vez que lo vio. Ambos sonrieron. Anthony _recordó a Willy era un Andrew completo, hasta para defender a su madre_.

- No cree usted, que este con el Padre de su nieto

- También pensé en eso, por un tiempo pensé que mi hija tenía un hijo de algún hombre casado, pero mi nieto dice que será como su padre y lo adora tanto que creo que ahora no podrá evitarlo, tendrá que decirme quien es el padre de su hijo, si no ella, mi nieto me lo dirá, si tanto quiere ser como su padre debe ser porque el niño lo conoce, el problema es que con estar a la distancia y solo tenerlo por el teléfono, no hemos hablado del padre del niño, Terry me dice que de no haber tal hombre él quiere hacerse cargo del niño y de mi hija,

- ¿Terry? Porque él, sigue interesado en su hija señor Robson

- Desde que la conoció, pero mi hija y mi nieto lo mandaron por el primer tubo que encontraron, el está aquí vino por negocios, el problema ahora es David, que encontró a su novia tratando de seducir a Terry, este por más que lo intento involucrar dijo que jamás hubo nada, al parecer Olivia por fin mostro su lado negativo y mi hijo abrió los ojos ella no lo ama, me lo dijo mi hija varias veces pero este se había encaprichado con ella, ahora tengo al perro y al gato aquí conmigo, uno que no quiere que se le acerque a su hermana, y el otro diciéndole que no tuvo nada que ver con Oliva ya me tienen loco.

-Interesante sería bueno escucharlos un rato,

-Lo dice porque no está aquí en la mansión de los Fox en Chicago, que es ahora donde estamos los tres en espera de mi hija, en un rato veré a Tom para que me diga donde esta, pero quise reportarme con usted que ha sido muy leal con los Robson y no es justo que no sepa que hemos llegado, cuando estamos en deuda con usted.

- No lo están, es de mi interés se lo dije a usted, he tratado de ser lo más honesto posible y si gracias a nuestra amistad pudo salvar a su hija, y recuperar sus bienes, créame no estoy solo en esto, hay mucha gente que influyó para que se dieran las cosas de esta manera.

- No lo comprendo Lic. Brown

- Muy simple no solo usted odiaba a la señora Elroy, hay muchos que estarán en ese testamento y no por ser familiares son como ella.

-Entonces debo entender que su propia familia la hundió

-Si, es claro que su propia familia, pues ella se llevó a todos entre sus pies sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Lic. Robson lo veré cuando esté con su hija le parece bien.

-Si, me parece bien. Que tenga buenas tardes.

Regresaban a la mansión en Lakewood, se encontraban Albert y Anthony estos conversaban, llegaba Archie y Annie sonrientes pasaban a la casa, estos se separaban para ver sus pendientes y entraba Alister después de no haber alcanzado a Paty en el aeropuerto dijo

-Candy puedo hablar contigo

-Por supuesto Alister se fueron al estudio dejando a Albert, Archie y Anthony con cara de interrogación.

-Candy fui a tratar de alcanzar en el aeropuerto a Paty no lo logre, necesito saber en qué base está trabajando para ir por ella

- Alister ¿Cuál es tu interés?

- El más honorable Paty será mi esposa Candy, ese es mi interés.

- ¡Ster! Dejando sorprendida a Candy por la declaración tan seria que le hacía Alister, esta de inmediato le dio los datos, le explicó que se fue porque sabía que una relación entre ellos era imposible por su estatus y nivel social, pero él le aseguró que no deseaba una dama de sociedad sino a Paty y por el resto de su vida, que ella era la dama que podía ser la pareja de él, ella le insistió que en la base militar no dejan entrar a civiles, este le mostro su licencia de piloto aeronaval y que esta fuera de servicio por la familia, pero ahora que encontró a su mujer utilizaría todos sus recursos para traerla de nuevo a su lado, abrazó a Candy este contenía las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No debió irse no tenía porque irse así

-Creo que deben hablar Ster, ella no sé como decirlo pero no le conozco ninguna pareja, es muy especial

-Lo sé no necesitas decírmelo, ella es mi pareja la única que estará a mi lado y la traeré de regreso, salió como alma que lleva un rayo, los hombres se sorprendieron, salió con maleta y todo en su auto. Albert vio con lágrimas en los ojos a Candy se asustó

-Candy ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué tiene Alister? Sonriendo un poco abrazó a Albert por su cintura, vio a Anthony, limpiando sus ojos le dijo a este,

-Te dije que no me había decidido en vender a mis sobrinos, creo que me están ganando Anthony, este sonrió efusivamente, Archie se quedo pensando. Albert sonrió también, al parecer Alister estaba vendido sin haber intervenido Candy. Archie dijo

- ¿Quien compró a mi hermano?, Candy le respondió

- Parece que va a salir gratis, todos se rieron efusivamente. Bajaba Keira y Nieve por la escalera con Willy, Anthony vio a Nieve esta sonrió enlazando su mirada a la de él, Albert vio a Anthony y Nieve, abrazado de Candy le dijo

-Mis sobrinos no son gratis Candy son un gran regalo, Anthony que lo escuchó comenzó a reír su tío lo descubrió.


	8. Flores o Rosas

**Capitulo 8**

**Flores o Rosas**

En la mansión Fox en Chicago, llegaba Tom con Susy y Ros

-Buenas noches Lic. Robson

-Que tal Tom buenas noches, señorita Fox, señorita Watson, el es mi hijo David Robson, el es Terry Grandchester, no tarda en llegar su hermano Mat, llamó que viene para acá estaba en unos pendientes. Susy dijo

-Si me lo dijo no ha de tardar en volver, están ya con sus habitaciones, los atendieron bien

-De maravilla hija

- Tom ¿Y mi hija donde está?

-En su casa, con su esposo y su hijo

- ¡Que! ¿Cual esposo? Mi hija no es casada, ¿cuando se caso? Tom cruzó los brazos con un poco de picardía dijo,

- Fíjese que no sabía pero hace cinco años que está casada, desde antes de quedar embarazada de su hijo, me acabo de enterar

- ¿Y quién es su esposo? Dijo Peter mientras David sonreía de lado, al menos Terry no se quedaría con su hermana. Tom contestó

-Pues se llama igual que su nieto

- William pensé que usted lo sabía, se la pasa hablando con el niño que el mismo pequeño me lo dijo,

- Y donde está la dichosa casa de mi hija

- Coincidentemente en Lakewood donde está mi propiedad, usted sabe muy bien que Candy vivió conmigo, era lógico que por allá quedará,

- ¡Que interesante! David se burlo -Muy bien por mi hermana, ella es una mujer bien hecha, se caso antes con el padre de su hijo, diciéndolo en tono altanero para que Terry supiera que su hermana estaba casada, como estaba molesto con este pues se lo hacía sentir, Terry respondió con altanería,

- Bueno mañana conoceremos a su esposo, debe ser un hombre de campo, tomando en cuenta que vive en Lakewood donde están las tierras del ganado de Tom, burlándose de David. Tom vio a Rosy y a Susy para que guardaran silencio ambas lo entendieron, agregó Tom,

-Me traeré la camioneta mañana, paso por ustedes temprano si madrugamos llegaremos antes de las diez. Salía Tom se encontraba con Mat estos hablaban, se ponían de acuerdo para no adelantar nada con los Robson.

En Lakewood muy temprano tocaban a la puerta. Anthony la abría recibía un hermoso ramo de flores exóticas para la Dra. Connery sintió una punzada en el pecho, tomo el ramo firmo con el nombre falso sonrió maléficamente puso las flores en la mesita quito la tarjeta vio bajar a la Dra. Connery, le dijo

-Mire que rápido se curó a su enfermito que ya le envió flores de agradecimiento, entregándole la tarjeta sin abrir del ramo, esta la tomo sorprendida notando celos de Anthony, sonrió

-Querrá Lic. Brown que la señorita Ros le envié rosas a usted, dejando con la boca abierta a Anthony, _ahora si sabía que Ros estaba de por medio entre ambos, el no lo desconocía,_ _pero era un hecho que Mat ya estaba como admirador de la doctora._ Anthony respondió

-No, pero me encantaría saber el profesionalismo de una Doctora si aceptaría flores de un paciente, o de un abogado al que odia. Ahora si bien declarado Anthony ante la doctora salía George por un costado al escuchar toda la conversación, esperando la respuesta de la doctora, para saber si andaría con un paciente o con un abogado odioso. Nieve con media sonrisa contestó

- No conozco a un abogado que me haya defraudado o haya perdido mi caso Lic. Brown, este la vio se acercó a ella le dijo

- No juegue conmigo doctora Connery porque sé muy bien que si sigo por este camino puedo parar en un hospital por su causa. Ella sonrió lo vio tan cerca ahora comprendía todo, le gustaba a Anthony,

- Espero que no como enfermo Anthony

-Como usted me quiera, pero créame muy cerca de usted. Le tomo la cintura y la beso muy apasionado tomando con la otra mano su cara, dejando a los que bajaban por la escalera con la boca abierta, Keira y Annie, Albert y Candy, Willy quien ladeaba su cabecita al ver a su tía con su "primo" dijo

-Papá mi tía se está besando con mi primo. Haciendo que todos se soltaran a reír sin que la pareja los notara, ambos estaban muy ocupados. Archie salió vio a Annie y la abrazó. Candy vio a Albert, dijo

-Mi amor tus sobrinos son un regalo muy esplendido, este la besaba muy feliz. Keira sonreía con Willy quien se reía por ver a tantas parejas de beso en beso.

Se servía el desayuno Albert llevaría a comprar algunas cosas a Candy con Willy, Annie estaba lista para acompañar a Archie muy sonriente se iban, Keira leía un libro George la observaba, para saber si ese libro era de las frases celebres de ella sonreía.

Anthony se fue con la Doctora Connery a los jardines, ya no quería ir a su oficina, por el momento solo deseaba conversar con ella.

- ¿Donde vive Nieve?

-En Inglaterra trabajo en un hospital soy cirujana, me encanta la dinámica de salvar vidas y tu Anthony

-Me encanta la dinámica de conocerla doctora, soy un abogado que se jacta de no perder los casos, defiendo los intereses de la familia, me gusta pertenecer a mi Tío, desde niño fui su Willy, a pesar que nos llevamos muy pocos años me protegió, en vez de dejarme con mi tía, me llevó con él y aprendí mucho, después como ya estudiaba, mi Tía trato de ponerme en contra de él, me benefició mucho lo que me pidió mi Tío síguele la corriente pero no dejes de nadar y así lo hicimos, siempre formando un ying y un yang, solo que ese yang de mi tío es su Candy, cuando me dijo que no deseaba ninguna mujer pensé batearía para tercera, pero no… estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, ahora me doy cuenta que su manera de ver la vida, también lo hace practicarla, es metódico, analista y muy creyente de Dios para él no hay un porque, es solo parte de la vida.

-Veo que lo admiras hablas más de él.

-Nieve, te digo que es mi única familia

-Bueno y tu tía

-La que murió o hablas de Candy

-De mí, no dijiste que eras mi sobrinito ambos sonreían. Vio llegar un auto y una camioneta, dijo

-Llegaron los Robson.

-No quiero ver a la pesada de Olivia, dijo Nieve

-No la verás engaño a su novio con Terry y se acabo todo

-Que bueno esa mujer solo lo utilizaba, como si no tuviera carácter se veía David como debilucho con ella.

-Le gustan las mujeres fuertes aunque él lo es,

-Busca en su dama fortaleza, dijo Anthony

-Lo conoces bien,

-No se necesita conocer mucho, a mi me gusta mucho usted y no es por su fortaleza, es por su corazón.

-Vaya ahora conoceré a un licenciado romántico, dijo ella

-No le agrada porque ya llego el paciente

-Lo noto muy celoso, sonrió Nieve

-Digamos que no me imagine que me atrajeras tanto, estos se besaron con mucho amor, sin levantarse de los jardines de las rosas.

En la casa pasaban todos a la sala, eran recibidos por George, Keira quien lucía hermosa, se dejo su cabello suelto y su mirada color gris claro, vestida de pantalón blanco y blusita blanca, parecía que un ángel los recibía y no conocía formalmente a los Robson, solo a los Fox.

-Bienvenidos soy Keira Mc Gregor la amiga de Candy su hija señor Robson, ella salió de compras en un rato más viene, usted no me conoce pero estudie un tiempo con Candy,

-Si hija ella me hablo de ti, eres la abogada no es así

-Así es pasen tomen asiento, ¿quieren algo de tomar?

-Por favor hija, venimos muy agotados de este viaje, Tom maneja lento nos hizo el viaje muy largo, Terry y David parecen políticos de partidos contrarios, ella los vio sonrió les dijo

- ¿Y quién ganó? para meterlo en un buen debate, sirve de saber si saben de leyes. David le dijo

-Dejaría de ser abogada, le gusta la pelea y la discusión. _Ella los vio realmente ambos eran muy atractivos, uno rubio el otro castaño, ambos ojos grandes, altos, por Dios, estos de políticos no tienen nada, pensaba más bien de modelos de revista, sonreía._

-No, pero sería bueno escucharlos debatir como políticos, ¿cuál es el asunto?, sonrió Tom y Mat hicieron cara de no por favor ya no, pero la abogada que los vio fijo espero, Terry dijo

-Una mujer, como ve licenciada.

-Usted es Terry y usted David les diré algo, ninguna mujer merece que se la discutan entre ustedes, al final ella no vale la pena como vale la amistad, no pelearía por ningún hombre así fuera el que me gustará, si mi amiga a quien conozco de mucho tiempo me dice que no vale la pena, es porque no lo vale. Y la discusión no puede darse cuando la dama dio a lugar una pelea. Terry y David se quedaron viéndola, después ambos se sonreían, David dijo

-Lic. Usted no ocasionaría una pelea entre varones, acaba de decirlo todo.

-Cuando de verdad amas a alguien, no puedes permitir que este salga lastimado, menos saber que por mi culpa perderá a un amigo, significa que no le apreció. Haciendo que George _sonriera, esa dama sabe valorar la amistad,_ David dijo

-No conozco a una abogada que valore tanto la amistad, me hace comprender con tanta sencillez, que no me amaban, que mi amigo me hizo un favor,

-Bueno siendo así es lo justo, si una dama se va con otro y lo deja en el altar, es mejor a que si se casa y lo engaña, Peter Robson _se quedo con los ojos abiertos_. David quien vio a la hermosa dama, dijo

-Usted no engañaría a su novio

-Mejor no sería su novia es más fácil, para que estar con una persona tal vez lo único que quería era su dinero, no a usted. Terry sonrió, dijo

-Es obvio, todos sabíamos que esa dama no lo amaba lo suficiente, pero está buscando culpables, ahora ambos sonreían. David la vio con una sonrisa, ambos se agradaban, pero lo mejor era saber cómo pensaba cada uno y ver lo fácil que es perdonar, cuando ella lo explica de una forma sencilla, supuestamente sin conocer a la dama dañina.

Keira se sonreía _pensaba que ironía, Paty huyendo de un Andrew sobrino de Candy, Annie tomada de manita con otro sobrino de Candy, Nieve besando a otro sobrinito y yo de coqueta con su hermano ahora sin la odiosa de Olivia de por medio, sonreía de pensarlo_.

Mat pregunto por la doctora Connery, sonriente dijo Keira

-Pues anda por ahí, con un abogado pretendiéndola. Peter Robson dijo

-Aquí si son muy aceptados los abogados mientras en Inglaterra nos sacan la vuelta, nos consideran problemáticos. Ella dijo

-No, los abogados son valientes no le temen a lo que piensen los demás, piensan por si mismos sin tomar en cuenta las creencias y categorías en los que nos pone la sociedad. Y este le contestó,

-Me agrada usted siempre tiene una buena respuesta, ahora veo que mi nieto tiene algo de usted, ella le dijo

-Desde que nació soy su tía es justo que se parezca a mí. David dijo

- ¿Es usted hermana del padre del niño?

- No, pero como nació y vivió mucho con nosotras, pues nos hicimos sus hermanas y tías de Willy. David sonriendo le dijo

-Definitivamente usted siempre será la tía de Willy. Ella sonrió, _vaya ahora si le adivino el pensamiento. _Terry abrió los ojos ya le gusto la abogada se le olvido Olivia y el Padre sonreía_, pensaba con que no te guastaban las leyes hijo, acabas de dar tu paso en falso._ David era Administrador y Terry era socio en muchos negocios.

El Lic. En Leyes era el padre y un abogado muy prestigioso, ver a la hermosa dama era la que no conocía por el trabajo de ella, pero el padre sabía que ella era de armas tomar al dar de golpes a Niel, en un intento por obligar a Candy quitándole a su hijo.

Mat se salió buscaba por los alrededores a la doctora, fue entonces que le preguntó a George, por ella

-Ella estaba con el joven Anthony,

-Sabe si recibió mis flores

-Si, pero al parecer le gustan las rosas, dijo con cierto sarcasmo George. Dejando con cara de incredulidad a Mat

Tom y Susy salieron a caminar ambos estaban tomados de la mano muy sonrientes

-Ya le dijiste a tu hermano que me aceptaste como tu novio Susy

-Si, ya lo sabe y le agradas Tom, dice que eres buena persona.

-Mejor es que te agrade a ti, a mi él no me gusta. Los dos se reían

En el centro paseaban una hermosa familia, comprando detalles para Willy y para Candy, el fascinado quería comprarle todo a Willy, este sonrió al ver la tienda de mascotas, Candy dijo

-No son muchos gérmenes, además el no se enferma porque lo cuido mucho,

-Tendremos cuidado, lo enviare a bañar, vacunar para que sea un perrito sano y buena compañía mi amor.

- Albert termino cansada, cuidar de Willy es muy gratificante pero de ahí a una mascota, no lo sé.

-Amor ya no están solos, ahora estaré con ustedes,

- Está bien, sonreía tomándose de la cintura de Albert. Willy sonreía ladeando la cabecita, con su Papá.

- Te gusta este cachorro hijo, mira es bueno, protege a los niños

- Como es su nombre

- Es de raza Bóxer este perro no es original, está hecho por el hombre en la cruza de una raza que ya no existe y que protegía mucho a sus dueños, tiene la característica de espantar a las personas, pero de cuidar a los niños, no suelta mucho pelo, su dentadura es mala, para que no se lastime, es un gran guardián.

- Como lo vamos a llamar dijo con tranquilidad Willy

-Muy buena pregunta, como te gustaría que se llamará

-León

- ¿Porque ese nombre?

-Porque es el rey de la selva y todos le tienen miedo

-Si pero un león ruge, este es un perro y ladra

-Mami como le cambio el nombre para que parezca un león

-Desbaratando el nombre, le podemos decir Leo, Leoncio, Leónidas, Leonado,

-Papá como le pondrías a un perrito

-Duque, box, Black, Titán

- ¿Que es un Titán?

- Es un gigante

-Mami lo llamaremos Titán

-Muy buen nombre Willy,

El cachorro llevaba su tarjeta de vacunación sus complementos, le compraban todo. Willy ya jugaba con él muy feliz.

Albert recordaba _Mami estoy solito_, _ya no más, mi hijo no está solito, esta con su Papá, con su mamá, sus tías, sus primos, y su Titán_.

Candy compraba detalles cosas que le faltaban, mientras que Albert la gozaba estaba feliz, admirándola,

-Me encanta ir a las áreas de farmacia, siempre tienen cosas nuevas, las reviso todo el tiempo, me doy mi propia opinión.

-Te gusta ser doctora, lo que sucede es que a las personas que les gusta otras cosas se la pasan en las papelerías, o en las ferreterías, eso es una buena forma de saber conocer a la gente.

-Amor y a ti que área te gusta.

-El bosque, la naturaleza, los animales, las cosas al aire libre

-Albert también disfruto de eso, pero prefiero estar con mi hijo, llevarlo al zoológico pasear, cuando tengo día libre. Ambos sonreían para regresar a casa.


	9. Reconocimiento

**Capitulo 9**

**Reconocimiento**

De regreso ambos venían muy pensativos, hasta que se dieron cuenta sonrieron, Candy habló

-Amor estoy pensando en Paty y Ster, no sé como puedan encontrarse, pero Paty enamorada… suspiraba…la vi casi lloraba me dio tanta ternura, espero que Alister la convenza de que se traten.

-Vaya ahora pensamos en los demás, pensaba en Anthony por como pasaron las cosas, su forma de ser, la vida tan dura que estaba a su alrededor, no me imagine que él y Nieve… ya sabes… es muy agradable, pero creo que lo único que hay en común son el color de sus ojos.

-Te equivocas, ambos son muy defensores, ambos son muy claros, sus dobles intensiones y sus formas de hablar, casi puedo pensar que son el uno para el otro, no conoces lo que hace Nieve para saber las intensiones de los demás, saca lo mejor o lo peor de una persona en un instante, creo que en eso son muy parecidos, además Nieve todo el tiempo se hacía pasar por la madre de Willy, lo lograba es muy cariñosa, una ocasión me dijeron que Anthony sostenía ser el padre de Willy, creo que ambos se están encontrando entre sus diferencias, ambos buscan al final lo mismo, ser aceptados y amados.

-Candy mi amor ahora veo que describes a Anthony con una precisión como de una cirugía, Albert veía a Willy por el retrovisor con el cachorro ambos jugando muy bien, sonreía haciendo que Candy los viera, se acerco a Albert lo abrazo, le dijo

-Eres el mejor padre Albert.

En la casa, conversaban Terry y Peter Robson, pues Keira salió con David a ver a los caballos,

-Terry, viste a David como veía a la abogada Keira.

-Me dará las gracias por la noche de quitarle a Olivia, ambos se sonreían. Ros se acercó, al parecer viene la camioneta con su hija señor Robson. Ambos salieron para ver llegar a Candy y Willy. En el recibimiento, Candy antes de bajar le dijo a Albert

-Mi familia está aquí, el que acompaña a Papá es Terry, David debe estar cerca,

-No te preocupes Candy todo estará bien.

Albert bajo de inmediato abrió a puerta de Candy cargo a Willy y bajo a Titán, George se acercó con varias personas ordenándoles bajar todo.

-Buen día, Bienvenidos están es su casa, dijo Albert aun llegando confirmando que él era el dueño. Terry se presentó,

- Terrance Grandchester amigo de la familia Robson, -como estas Candy, -Willy veo que estas con un cachorro. El niño que estaba en los brazos de Albert dijo

-Hola Tío Terry, el es mi Papá, William Albert Andrew, -Papá él es el del pastel. Candy y Albert sonreían. Terry se sonrió _tratando de recordar que pastel había comido frente a Willy_.

-A mi no me vas a saludar, salía su abuelo de la parte de atrás queriendo cargar a Willy

- ¡Abuelo! Qué bueno que viniste te esperábamos, mira el es mi Papá, el hombre del que te hable, te dije que sería como él, y él es Titán mi perro, Albert le paso a su nieto este le extendió la mano le dijo

-Gracias veo que mi hija está casada con usted desde hace mucho y usted no conocía a su suegro, pero Willy lo dice todo si él lo quiere para mí lo demás sale sobrando, por muy egocéntrica tía que haya tenido dijo serio. Llego Anthony por la espalda junto a Nieve.

-Que bueno que llegan tío ya conociste al padre de Candy, dijo Anthony respaldando a Albert. Peter dijo sorprendido

-Tony, hijo él es tu tío.

-Si, y Willy es mi primo. Le dije a usted que no me debía nada la vida de los Robson está ligada a los Andrew, pues bien, Willy es un Andrew tanto como un Robson, sigo siendo Tony Brown, pero si desea mi nombre completo soy Anthony Brown Andrew, sobrino de su hija Candy Andrew. Terry lo vio con asombro, dijo

-Todo el tiempo cuando la defendías era por ser tu tía, no porque te gustará. Anthony sonrió dijo,

-Terry ella es casada me gustan las damas solteras, Terry apenado dijo,

-Ignoraba que fuera casada, ella nunca lo dijo. David salió detrás de todos, dijo

-Creo que el esposo de mi hermana no es un hombre de campo Terry. Haciendo sonreír a todos los recién llegados, mientras otros tenían cara de sorpresa por el comentario de David sobre todo Albert, abrazando de forma efusiva a Candy quien dijo

-David que gusto te veo muy feliz a caso te vas a casar.

-No hermanita, gracias a Terry, pues Olivia cambio de gustos, ambos se sonreían. Willy se fue a los brazos de su Tío David, le dijo

-Mira tío, el es mi primo y se besa con mi Tía Nieve. Todos sonreían mientras Mat se quedaba sorprendido, al escuchar al pequeño delatar a su primo con su tío David este le dijo

- ¿Cómo estas Tony?, que es eso que eres primo de mi Willy.

-Si David el padre de Willy es mi tío Albert, la doctora Nieve es como su tía, pero quiere ser su primita también. Willy abrazaba a David muy cariñoso, Albert lo notaba él era un buen tío. Pasaban a la casa los problemas se diluían, el señor Peter y Albert con Candy entraban al despacho. Robson al ver que su hija no le soltaba la mano decido hablar,

-Mira Albert, se que tenemos muchas cosas por las que podemos discutir pero al parecer mi hija ya lo tenía todo estimado, jamás me dijo que estaba casada, mucho menos quien era el padre, con la situación en la que se encontraba la verdad no quise presionarla mucho, Tony nos ha dado las pruebas de todos los problemas que enlazaron a los Robson con los Andrew, pero más que dos familias fueron dos personas, tu tía jamás perdono a mi Padre por no casarse con ella, en un compromiso anticipado por sus familias, eso ocasionó un rencor ante los Robson mismo que ella cultivo con esmero, actualmente mi preocupación son mis hijos y mi nieto, supongo que estabas tras las pruebas que Tony me entregó.

-Si, pero el también las obtuvo por estar cerca de mi Tía Elroy, así fue como enlazamos a los Robson, supimos después que ella había robado a una nieta de Robert Robson, quien en ese momento nadie sabía que era Candy.

- Dejemos el pasado ya las cosas no las podemos arreglar, lo cierto es que mi nieto te ama, mi hija también, aceptamos la amistad de Tony y por lo tanto la tuya, espero que el pasado no regrese con el testamento de tu tía, pero para entonces podrás hacerte cargo de que mi hija y mi nieto no sufran por los Legan.

-Téngalo por seguro. Se dieron las manos Candy sonriente salió con Albert a buscar a David quien tenía a su hijo, al salir todos se dirigían al comedor sonrientes iban Mat y Ros, viendo que Anthony y Nieve conversaban muy separados, mientras que David y Keira hacían lo mismo, Terry se unió a David, Peter se sentó junto a este mientras llegaban Tom y Susy al final.

La comida era muy tranquila Willy sonreía con su Papá, Candy conversaba con su Padre y Terry, terminaban de comer Tom dijo,

-Que buen comienzo de los Robson en la mansión Andrew, esperemos que el testamento no sea ocasión de nuevos problemas, vine a cuidar a Candy pero esta mejor cuidada ahora, tiene a toda una descendencia con ella, no necesita un hermano postizo ahora. Todos sonreían, realmente Candy tenía ahí a Albert, a su hijo, a su hermano, a su Padre, a sus amigas, sobre todo a Keira quien dejo molido a golpes a Niel, a Anthony quien llevo a los Robson con Candy, que sabía todo acerca de la familia. Anthony dijo

-Bueno nunca necesito a nadie Tom, con Keira y sus dotes de kung- fu era suficiente, acabo con Niel, y mira que este es muy pesado haciendo a todos reír, Keira se defendió

-Anthony tienes la idea, pero crees que realmente este puño pueda hacerle todos los golpes que recibió Niel, mostrando una manita exquisita cerrada a la que David levantaba las cejas viéndola, sonreía _de pensar en recibir un golpe si se propasaba_. Anthony contestó

-La verdad no sé cómo fue a dar al hospital tenia golpes y moretones por toda su cara y cuerpo, me dijo que lo atacaron muchos, la verdad no podía dejar de reír, se veía muy extraño. Nieve dijo

-Candy y todas en la casa jugamos softball, Keira tiene una maquina lanza bolas, solo le dio vuelta y la accionó sobre Niel, así fue como muchos lo atacaron, todos saltaban de la risa, por como habían creído que Keira sabía Kung-fu. Nieve le dijo a Tom

-Tom, que hace que desayunábamos tan tranquilos y ahora Willy está con su papá, Candy con su familia, vinimos a apoyarla con un testamento absurdo, al que Candy no hubiera asistido porque en este momento estaría en Inglaterra si no es que cambio todo para venir a ver a Albert, sonreían pasaban un rato agradable después Albert se disculpo, su hijo tenía sueño, Candy lo acompañaba a su siesta.

Tom, Susy se retiraban a Chicago, Mat un poco serio, hablaba con Terry, este se iría con él a Chicago para hacer algunas actividades pendientes, se regresaba en el auto con Ros y Terry mientras Tom se regresaba en su camioneta con Susy. Antes de salir Nieve alcanzó a Mat,

-Mat puedo hablar con usted

-Por supuesto

-Quiero darle las gracias por las flores están hermosas, con respecto a Anthony no le puedo explicar cómo se dieron las cosas, lo cierto es que en ningún momento quise ofender a nadie, espero que cuente con mi amistad. Mat sonrió, dijo

-Por supuesto Doctora créame he de enfermarme y estere rezando para que usted me atienda es una mujer maravillosa, Anthony debía darse cuenta era lógico usted jamás pasaría desapercibida.

-Gracias. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidieron. Anthony se acercó, se despidió de Mat muy amable con media sonrisa ambos. Abrazo a Nieve, le dijo

-Doctora no me ha respondido, ¿será usted mi novia?

-Teme que regrese Mat, me lo propone precisamente cuando vine a darle las gracias,

-Ya se lo había pedido en el jardín, pero solo me evadió con un beso

-Hay besos que responden mejor, lo volvió a besar. Anthony sonrió efusivamente después del beso tan divino que se dieron.

Los Robson eran huéspedes de los Andrew, Anthony salía a sus oficinas. David conversaba con Keira y Nieve poniéndose al tanto de todo, donde David estaba claro que quería frecuentar la amistad de Keira, esta se asombraba por su nuevo amigo.

-Y bien Keira, debe tener en casa una maquina lanza bolas todo el tiempo, ambas sonreían, ante el comentario de David. Keira sonrió dijo

-El mundo es pequeño David no me imagine venir a conocer al hermano de Candy en Lakewood, cuando ambos somos de Inglaterra.

-Bueno si me encontrará en Inglaterra tal vez estaría en otras cosas, no de descanso programado para venir a ver a mi hermana, creo que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí a como diera lugar. Nieve notaba que esa parejita no se conocía por Olivia, pues Keira siempre evadió a la familia de Candy por trabajo, Nieve agregó

-Ahora entiendo a Candy, cuando me dijo que conocía a alguien tan similar a Keira, hablan y parece que están en un recital con permiso se levanto dejando a ambos apenados sonriendo.

En las oficinas Andrew salían a comer Archie y Annie muy divertidos, ambos en un carro hermoso, llegaban a un lugar muy tranquilo a comer.

-Es un hermoso lugar Archie

-Que bueno que te agrada Annie por eso te traje, la última vez que estuve aquí, fue con Albert, espero no pienses que traigo a otras personas aquí, lo que sucede es que este lugar es muy tranquilo, cada mesa está separada de todos los comensales.

-Es muy agradable definitivamente. Archie se acercó beso a Annie, tomando su cintura para ir a su mesa. Annie estaba muy feliz, el joven realmente estaba siendo muy bueno para con ella, se sentía muy alagada.

-Me encantaría que pensará en no regresarse a Inglaterra Annie.

-Mi padre me necesita allá. Ambos sonreían y Archie besaba su mano.

En otro lugar de la fuerza aérea estaba una mujer llegando a tomar su habitación, dejando todo en orden se cambiaba por su uniforme, se iba al plan de vuelo que le tocaba por ofrecer.

-Coronel. O`Brien lista.

-Bienvenida Capitán O`Brien, que gusto que regresará antes de tiempo, las actividades están cubiertas, su servicio aquí está libre, dígame porque se regreso antes.

-Pensé que podría necesitarme Coronel Anderson, solo estoy por instrucción

-Que interesante, fíjese que alguien vino por instrucción temporal, probablemente estén aquí por extrañar a la fuerza aérea, pero sabe usted ya cumplió y debe descansar, la dejare solo unos días y se irá a la base instructora si desea continuar.

-Como usted ordene. Salió seria dirigiéndose al hangar para ver los aviones sus compañeros la vieron la saludaban.

-Capitán pensé que regresaría dentro de seis meses pero es un placer verla de nuevo, vendrá a volar tenemos un vuelo de reconocimiento, quiere que pida permiso para usted.

-Si me necesitan estoy disponible dijo seria. Por la espalda llegó Alister dijo

- Capitán Johnson tendrá otro vuelo para mí.

- ¡Mayor Cornwall! Por supuesto que hay uno para usted, Paty dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz del Mayor, lo vio de frente. Este la vio sonrió suavemente le dijo muy despacito para que solo ella escuchara.

-Quien vuele mejor gana, usted se va conmigo y el Coronel oficia nuestra unión en este instante. Dejando a Paty sorprendida, _le estaba proponiendo matrimonio si volaba mejor que ella solo tenía que dejarse ganar. El era militar también_. Varios se preparaban para un vuelo de reconocimiento, el Coronel se quedó sorprendido al oír que el mayor volaría y la capitán, ambos acababan de llegar vio el sobre de Alister dirigido a él.

Coronel Anderson

… Lo prometido es deuda quedo de casarme el día que encontrará quien volará como yo… la capitana O`Brien a aceptado el reto, en cuanto regresemos nos hace el honor de casarnos…

Mayor Cornwall, Alister

El Coronel de inmediato preguntó

- ¿Cuál es la zona de reconocimiento?

- Pakistán

- Reorienta el vuelo de reconocimiento, lo dijo de forma desmesurada

-Imposible señor ya salieron.

- Que sea por bien. Bajaba la cabeza leyendo de nuevo el papel que le habían entregado.

Ambos salieron en distintas naves, sobrevolaban zonas e iban declarando lugares, ambos al frente de pronto una de las naves fue dañada, Paty de inmediato dijo

-Lo cubro, haciendo una maniobra magistral para cubrir y poder regresar la nave dañada, Alister se fue al frente para proteger las naves reconoció territorio hostil, declaro y activo la cámara de reconocimiento, enviando imágenes de donde había salido el disparo, saliendo otro y el evadió de inmediato protegiendo al equipo haciendo que las naves se retiraran, para salvaguardarse quedando al frente, el Coronel veía todo desde el portaaviones y descartaba toda posibilidad de reconocimiento haciéndolos volver, al regresar eran perseguido por dos naves donde la capitana se atravesó para proteger al Mayor, el Coronel lo noto, era a quien iba a casar, pero esta defendió solicitó permiso de armas fue otorgado de inmediato, pues recibía varias balas a su nave esta defendió, haciendo que una nave se regresará, Alister solicito lo mismo, realizando una voltereta magnifica espanto a la nave que lo seguía dejando dañada a la nave contraria.

Bajaban de las naves, de inmediato el Coronel los mandaba llamar ambos se presentaban, estaban muchos compañeros de la capitana se dio aviso de que ambos se tendrían que retirar, pensaban por haber disparado, todos se reunirán para apoyar a la capitana y al mayor pero cuando les dijo

-… Estamos reunidos aquí, el día de hoy… _todos se quedaron helados estaban casando al Mayor y a la Capitana, que habían regresado del vuelo a salvo… que ese par de locos eran el uno para el otro_,…Los declaro marido y mujer ambos se besaron, todos aventaron sus sombreros por la sorpresa y por la boda inesperada que se dio después de salir de líneas enemigas… salieron custodiados en un helicóptero a tierra, donde el auto de Alister los esperaba para regresar.

-Creo que haremos varias paradas mi capitán

-Las que desee Mayor ambos sonrientes, ella se acercó a él lo beso, el feliz aceleraba el auto para llegar al próximo hotel que encontrará antes de casa.

-No debes irte de mi lado Paty

- ¿Es una orden?


	10. Aclaraciones

**Capitulo 10**

**Aclaraciones**

-Es una súplica mi amor. Este la sacaba del auto en brazos la besaba. Después de mucho placer ella dormía, él la miraba_ pensaba siendo pilotos ambos no podían imaginarse quien se quejaría de quien, si ambos se toleraban el trabajar para la fuerza aérea, pero con lo sucedido, lo mejor era salirse darse de baja para formar una familia, en las empresas Andrew se tiene trabajo, solo sería cuestión de hablarlo tal vez desee hacerse cargo conmigo de la aeronáutica, solo de pensarte conmigo pequeña imagino que les darás una buena lección a todos, nadie te superará jamás, al menos no en mi corazón. _ Mientras la observaba delicada, hermosa desnuda abrazándolo, recordó como en el jet mano biaba para protegerlo, como sorprendió a sus compañeros, sonreía ella sintió su mirada abrió sus ojos se encontró con el observándola.

-Que haces despierto mi amor ven a descansar conmigo, después no podrás manejar, tendré que hacerlo yo, anda ven aquí este bajo su cuerpo rosándolo con el de ella haciendo que su excitación volviera a iniciarse, ella sonrió, -Ya entendí debí dejarte en tu lugar, ambos sonrieron, comenzando de nuevo con una oleada de caricias y besos que daban a un nuevo inicio de placer, para los que tanto se amaban de forma muy especial.

- ¡Paty!

- ¡Steeeer!

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew, se acercaba cada vez más el día del testamento, Keira y David conversaban amenos ambos estaban del mismo bando, sonreían dando pormenores Keira a David de lo que se había enterado de Anthony, como ayudo a Candy durante este tiempo, de cómo el serio Anthony fue encontrado con Nieve dando un espectáculo amoroso, frente a su pequeño primo quien bajaba por la escalera, solo para después delatarlo frente a él, ambos sonreían de imaginarlo se burlaban Nieve los escuchó, dijo

-Ya verán en cuanto regrese Anthony abriré un buen debate entre él y tu Keira,

- ¡Huy que miedo!, David se reía abiertamente, -Nieve por favor, no me digas que confías más en Anthony para que gane un buen debate ante mí, sabiendo lo bien que me conoces, entraba Anthony sin ser visto escuchaba

-Keira por favor Anthony conoce muy bien las leyes como tú, le gusta ganar sus debates, sería muy reñido que ambos estuvieran en bandos contrarios, solo que te crees muy fuerte porque David esta a tu lado, pero Anthony cuenta conmigo y no te será nada fácil, soy mejor apoyo que tu nuevo amigo David en un debate. Keira seria acepto la derrota dijo,

-Tiene razón Candy se encontraron la sal y la pimienta en esta casa, tu y Anthony son tal para cual, David se quedo serio dijo

-Keira no me subestimes soy administrador, pero hijo de un abogado y Nieve es doctora, porque piensas que ellos llevan las de ganar. Keira le sonrió le dijo

-Porque la forma de ser de Anthony es totalmente parecida a la de Nieve, sin que se den cuenta es como verse a un espejo, no deberán estar en bando contrarios, Nieve acabaría con Anthony en un tronar de dedos. Nieve se defendió,

-Keira estas incitando a que quiera discutir con Anthony eso es imposible el quiere a Willy, no está en su contra no me harás discutir contra él. David sonrió dijo

- ¿Ni si aparece otra mujer en su vida? Nieve respondió

- David eso pasa entre Terry y tu no entre otra dama y yo, si apareciera otra dama con Anthony no habría problema, el se quedaría con la otra dama, no lo volvería a ver jamás. Mira que todo este tiempo estuvo Keira con nosotras y nunca te topaste con ella, ¿no te imaginas porque? Anthony llegó por la espalda abrazó a Nieve, le dijo

-No hay otra dama, y usted mi doctora no se deje incitar por esta parejita, David es un león dormido en cuanto se despierte, vera una pelea de gatos entre ellos no entre nosotros, la beso amorosamente en los labios mientras David sonrió moviendo la cabeza pensando en lo último que dijo Nieve… _No te imaginas porque_…. Keira vio a David le dijo

-A los Andrew los comparamos con sobrinos de una bruja, pero a ti como león dormido, suena mucho mejor es preferible a tener genética dudosa, ambos saltaban la risa, mientras Anthony y Nieve seguían besándose.

Llegaban Annie y Archie tomados de la mano, viendo a Anthony besándose con Nieve y sentados Keira y David, Archie dijo

-Vaya esto parece que lo veremos muy seguido ¡Anthony, hay niños en esta casa! No seas presumido, la doctora te puede hacer una revisión en otro lado ambos se soltaron riendo, mientras Anthony, la abrazaba de su cintura jalándola hacía él para contestarle,

-Archie no seas envidioso, solo acabo de llegar y Nieve me estaba recibiendo, no la tengo todo el día en mi oficina escondiéndose conmigo, dejando a Annie con cara de sorpresa, por cómo había terminado ella dentro de una conversación esta le dijo sonriente,

-Lic. Andrew, permítame informarle que no me escondo con su primo, pues en su oficina todos están asustados por la buena auditoria que les estoy realizando, dejando con risas a Archie por recordar como todos le tienen miedo en la oficina a Annie. Keira le dijo

-Annie estás trabajando para los Andrew, tu… una Britter, por Dios tu padre tiene que saber esto, se pondrá feliz de saber que toda la información Andrew esta en ese cerebro maravilloso que posees, Archie sonrió, dijo

-Crees que se ponga más feliz mi tío cuando sepa que no solo vino por información, sino que se quiere llevar a su sobrino con ella, haciendo reír a todos en el lugar llegaban Albert y Candy ante las risas, Candy les dijo

-Vaya mis amigas son tan privilegiadas, siempre me aconsejaron que no estuviera cerca de esta casa y ahora no creo que ellas quieran salir verdad Albert. Este les dijo

-Bueno es que después de la tormenta viene la calma, en este hogar había una bruja, ahora hay una princesa hermosa es normal que ellas deseen compartir la suerte que tengo al tenerte conmigo mi vida. David le contestó

-Vamos cuñado que suerte ni que nada la guerra la hacía tu tía, mientras estamos muy tranquilos me tengo que aguantar sin saber que dice ese maldito testamento, peligrando que Nieve y Annie deseen salir corriendo de aquí, antes que se les aparezca el chamuco de Niel o la endemoniada de Elisa. Dejando a Keira, Annie y Nieve serias, Anthony contestó,

-David no seas aguafiestas la única que salió huyendo fue Paty la piloto, y de esos demonios que mencionas le tienen más miedo a que mi tío se moleste y los mande a las islas Malvinas o en un descuido se den cuenta antes que se quedaron sin nada, porque su abuela se llevó todo a la tumba. Este sonrió abrazo más a Nieve metió su cara en su cabello, acercándose a su oído dejando a todos sin palabras, Albert dijo

-Que no te escuche mi hijo Anthony, no quiero que vaya a pensar que asusto a los demás cómo tu. Candy lo abrazó todos se sonrieron por preocuparse por Willy, por decirle que todos le tienen miedo a Anthony. Nieve le dijo

-Albert no le digas eso… él es muy cariñoso y Willy lo aprecia ahora que sabe que es su primo, Albert le dijo

- ¡No más poquito! Haciendo sonreír a Anthony. Mientras llegaba el abuelo y Willy,

-Papá mi abuelo sabe montar muy bien, dice que cuando vaya a Inglaterra, tendrá un caballo para mí. Albert abrió los ojos le dijo

- ¡Ah no! tu abuelo está haciendo trampa dile que todos son tuyos, que él puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que desee, lo llevaremos a Escocia para que vea otra clase de caballos que tenemos allá, Archie se defendió,

-Oye tío no me vas a dejar todo el tiempo encargado de los negocios, también puedo ir a Inglaterra para traerme a Annie definitivamente, Annie bajo su cabeza apenada. Albert dijo

-Si como no, llevo años haciéndome cargo de todos los Andrew, los Cornwall y los Brown, y resulta ahora que apenas llevas unos días y ya te estás quejando queriendo ir a Inglaterra, ponte listo hazle como nosotros, mejor que se venga tu suegro a América, haciendo reír a todos porque Peter estaba ahí junto con David, ellos salieron de Inglaterra. En eso entro Alister y Paty que escucharon la conversación de Archie y de Albert, Alister dijo

-O ponte aun más listo cásate con ella sin aviso, besando a Paty quien entraba en los brazos de Ster la bajaba frente a ellos. Haciendo que todos los felicitaran y abrazaran, por lo que acababa de decirles, Paty sonriente sin soltar la mano de Alister, Archie con los ojos abiertos porque su hermano ya estaba casado, Anthony dijo

-Oye esa técnica me la tienes que enseñar, mira que casarte sin avisarnos a nadie, Alister le dijo

-Anthony por favor, Albert te aviso a caso que estaba casado con Candy, ¡por Dios! nadie avisa en esta casa. Si estamos aquí es por el testamento, porque por mí ya estuviéramos muy lejos disfrutando nuestra luna de miel, ¿verdad Paty? Ella lo abrazó este le dio un beso en su cabeza, acercándola a él. Willy sonreía le dijo a su Tía Paty

-Tía Paty ¿ahora él es mi tío? Que bueno porque mi tío David no se va a casar y ahora tengo más tíos, David le dijo

-Willy aquí estamos tu tío Tom y yo que acaso no me dijiste que todos montaban mejor que yo,

-Tío David, pero el vuela aviones, tu no. Haciendo que Alister lo elevara por los aires porque Willy lo prefería por volar aviones, Alister le dijo

-Willy cuando seas grande podrás manejar el avión que desees, tu padre también sabe volar aviones, pero nunca vueles con Anthony, porque a ese siempre lo querrán hacer estrellar y este se rio, porque habían saboteado el avión donde había volado Anthony, Paty dijo

-Lo siento Anthony, lo sabotee para que no volara, y no nos siguiera Niel, tú estabas con él y alguien lo hizo volar, cuando se suponía que no debía seguir a Candy y a Willy. Alister la vio, le dijo

-Fuiste la que le quito el cable de ignición,

-Si, pero ellos no lo iban a poder hacerlo volar, alguien les arregló el avión y lo estrellaron. Anthony salto las carcajadas, dijo

-Paty, ya no las seguimos después de eso, pero llegó Alister y lo hizo volar, fue el avión que reparaste primita, Paty hizo cara de inocente, Alister le dijo

-No te preocupes mi amor, si con el protegiste a Willy lo demás no me interesa, Anthony no pidió prestado mi avión, tuvo que pagar toda la reparación. Paty dijo,

-Anthony es familia de Willy no lo hice por él, la verdad deseaba que se estrellará con Niel adentro. Haciendo que las damas se rieran, Alister dijo

- ¡Que lastima!, también hubiera deseado lo mismo pero ese no sabe volar un avión, si no ya lo hubiera dejado listo para que volará en él, haciendo que todos se sonrieran. Albert se quedo serio, Anthony lo noto dijo

- ¿Que pasa tío? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-No tardaran en venir ambos, no quiero a mi hijo cerca de ellos. Peter y David lo vieron. David dijo

- Tom nos dijo que en su rancho estaríamos bien los Robson, Willy estará con su abuelo y conmigo, no tiene por qué estar cerca de ellos, mi Padre y yo no estamos invitados al testamento, solo mi hermana y ella estará contigo ¿no es así? Nieve dijo

-Keira y yo estaremos con ella, Paty dijo

- Tal vez ahora como esposa de Alister puedo estar ahí con él, si me necesitan. Anthony dijo

-Tranquilas, Archie, Alister, Albert y yo somos suficientes para ellos, además ellos esperan que este de su lado, porque alterarse antes, Candy dijo

- ¿Porque tu tía me llamaría al testamento a mí? Anthony dijo

-Porque tal vez sabe quien eras, porque tal vez supo que eras esposa de William o porque tal vez te utilizará para herirte y decirle a William Andrew que tu hijo es mío. Candy dijo

-Y para eso me necesita ahí, Albert puede hacerse un examen de paternidad con Willy, con eso le queda claro que es su hijo, Anthony se acercó a Candy, le dijo

- Candy, ella cree que es mío, que no es el heredero de Albert, así Willy solo cubre una parte de la herencia, no el total de los Andrew. Peter Robson dijo

-Le hiciste creer eso, ¿no es así Tony?

- Es la mejor manera que encontré para que no dañaran a Willy, si pensaban que era mío, no le harían daño, o mínimo sabrían que no lo permitiría, por ser mío. Niel, sabía que Candy había sido mi supuesta novia, eso también se los hice creer cuando Candy se quedo sola, pensaron que había pasado la noche conmigo, pero realmente estaba en el hospital con Nieve. Quien pensó que daría a luz antes de tiempo, después creyeron que había muerto, cuando los Robson le cambiaron el nombre dándole sus papeles originales, festejando que tenían un Robson nuevo sin saber que era un Andrew también.

En el disparo que recibió Albert, Nieve lo curó, sin saber que era el padre de Willy, pero Candy tomo su sangre y así si les decían que era mi hijo, ella defendería a Willy con la paternidad de Albert.

Peor o no, los Andrew dieron por muerta a Candy y a Willy, mientras que Candy dio por casado y con familia a mi tío, y ella estaba con vida, ahora haga lo que haga, así se quede con lo que se quede, Albert no dejará a su hijo y a su mujer ni por ser el líder Andrew, que eso es lo que ella deseaba, que se casará con Elisa y fueran ellos quienes se quedarán con el heredero, nunca lo espero de una Robson, a la que quiso dañar y lo único que hizo fue acercarla a Albert, pensando que Tom Stevens sería el que se casará con ella, por ser un ranchero humilde, sin saber que el también era un heredero importante. Al final nada le salió como ella deseaba. Peter dijo

-Entonces su plan era robar a mi hija y dejarla en un barrio pobre para que fuera alguien sin importancia, así jamás encontrarla los Robson, Anthony dijo

-Tal vez, pero se encontró con Albert quien siempre parecía más pobre que nadie, ella lo amo sin saber nada de él, cuando la conocí ya era novia de Albert, nos hicimos amigos, ella fue muy clara, solo que tenía que hacerle creer que estaría siempre tras ella, y eso quedo claro con Albert, no es difícil querer a Candy, pero hacerla enojar es tan fácil. Sonreían.


	11. Asistentes al Testamento

**Capitulo 11**

**Asistentes al testamento**

La cara de Peter Robson era de preocupación, Albert lucía igual, Alister subió con Paty a su habitación separándose del grupo. Archie conversaba con Annie se unió al grupo en el despacho, dijo

-Tío, Anthony se hizo pasar todo el tiempo como el padre de Willy, podemos decir que lo es, que Nieve es tu esposa, traer a un heredero distinto mientras, para saber qué planes tienen. Candy sonrió dijo

-Eres muy listo Archie, Candy tomo el teléfono, hablo a la familia Andrew. Donde todos se miraban unos a otros… Hola Sr. Martin soy la madre de Willy, me recuerda, la doctora de su hijo… si… lo que sucede es que mi esposo desea conocerlo, y como se apellidan igual, y su hijo fue confundido con el mío quisiera invitarlo a la casa de campo a pasar unos días… si su esposa y su hijo, serán nuestros invitados… a Willy le encantará ver a Wally… si mi esposo le encanta mucho saber de luchadores, no el no sabe nada de pelas, … aja… por supuesto le envió un chofer o ustedes vienen por su cuenta, será una semana muy agradable, los niños se la pasarán de maravillas, tenemos caballos… le encantará… por supuesto los esperamos. Colgó el teléfono.

- Listo chicas, Martín Andrew el padre de Wally está libre, vendrá con Wally y su esposa a conocer a Albert, sonrieron todos. Anthony dijo

-Candy, el hombre ese es luchador es muy enojón, si intentan tocar a Wally, es capaz de quebrarle la cintura a Niel. Candy contestó

-Nieve y yo estamos de vacaciones, no curamos a ese tipo de hombres. Menos a uno que intentó llevarse a mi hijo, en su lugar se llevó al pequeño Walter Andrew el hijo del luchador de la triple WWW Martin Andrew (véanlo en internet), que el llegará y lo atrapará antes de llevarse a su hijo, es mucho mejor que nada. Que Albert conozca a quien le dio una paliza a su sobrino Neil, por llevarse al supuesto hijo de Anthony Brown, cuando encontró al pequeño Walter Andrew, si realmente cree que es tu hijo o está registrado a mi nombre porque se llevaba al pequeño Wally, hay alguna explicación a esto.

Anthony pienso que no te creen, que si bien ya mi hijo le dio un buen golpe en la espinilla no le hará gracia al Padre de Wally, el piensa que Niel está obsesionado con los niños y que esta mentalmente perturbado, se puede decir que mi padre tendrá en ese hombre un aliado. Sencillamente Niel ya vio a Willy, por mucho que tu y Albert se parezcan, mi hijo se parece a su padre, más que tu… y siento que como madre puedo decirte que tal vez ven en ti un aliado, pero entonces porque no estás enterado de todo lo que planean realmente los Legan, no te parece extraño Anthony… no los has visto, no has hablado con ellos, tal vez solo te han hecho creer que confían en ti.

Albert sonreía _se imaginaba a otro niño parecido a su hijo pero no, mi hijo es hermoso, así que pondrá a toda la caballería se fue por George y de inmediato se agilizó con él si alguien se podía hacer cargo de todo ese era George, de la familia invitada, de su suegro y su cuñado, de su hijo y sobre todo de saber si llegan ellos y se van de inmediato, alguien que no se le escapa nada es _George.

Candy abrazaba a Nieve, ambas conversaban

-Nieve sé que te puedes hacer pasar como esposa de Albert, pero no se puede hacer pasar como tu esposo, es muy reservado con los demás, notarían la diferencia.

-Solo frente a Elisa y Niel, Candy es buena idea así pensarán que tu tía se salió con la suya y te dejo sin Albert.

-El único que puede decidir eso es Anthony y Albert no quiero tomar esa decisión, para mí la prioridad es mi hijo, con mi Padre y mi hermano o mejor con el Padre de Wally que es exageradamente aprensivo con los niños es suficiente.

-Candy ya le dispararon una vez a Albert quien te dice que no desean verlo muerto para que Anthony tome el cargo, ellos vuelvan a la familia, en un descuido Elisa desea quedarse al final con Anthony, no lo crees posible. Candy se quedaba pensativa, _Nieve era muy lista y sus palabras no estaban lejos de la realidad._

Pasaba el tiempo, llegaba la familia de Martin Andrew saludando feliz a Albert, este al ver al pequeño Wally de inmediato sonrió, realmente un tonto podría confundirlos, si tenían la misma estatura, el cabello rubio, su piel, pero al color de sus ojos era diferente. Albert definitivamente comprendía a Martin, un hijo vale oro, al ver como lo procuraba y atendía del pequeño mejor que la madre, quien solo se dignaba a observar, pues como que no comprendía porque el padre extremaba precauciones por el niño y lo consideraba un exagerado.

-Martín, es usted un padre genial

-Gracias, ahora comprendo entonces confundieron a mi hijo con el suyo, al apellidarse igual, no me lo imaginaba, una ocasión el día del padre note que nadie llegaba con Willy lo tome junto con mi hijo, todos pensaron que eran ambos míos hasta que llegó su tío Tom y participo en los eventos con él, no sabíamos quién era el padre, soy un verdadero tonto si el niño se llama igual que tu era de esperarse que fueras su padre.

Albert sonreía _que se había perdido el día del padre de su hijo, al menos este hombre lo hizo sentir mejor._ Willy sonreía dijo

-Papi, el señor Martín sabe pelear y Wally le gana a mis compañeros, es mi mejor amigo si se burlan me ayuda, no se pelear pero todos me respetan porque Wally siempre está cerca de mí. Albert serio respondió

-No es necesario pelear debes llevarte bien con todos hijo, al final ellos también son niños no tienen la suerte de Wally y de ti, tener padres que los amen demasiado. Wally sonrió dijo

-Willy ahora sé porque no te gustan las peleas, tu papa es un hombre que no se enoja nunca, mira que el mío me enseño que si me pegan le avise a la maestra, pero si lo vuelve a hacer lo ponga en su lugar. Y el tuyo dice que no peles, se ve que no conoce a Roy ni a Esteban, para que te aconseje eso. Dejando a Albert con los ojos abiertos sorprendido por saber cómo eran esos niños, su hijo sonrió dijo

-Wally, mi padre y yo sabemos pelear pero no con los puños como tu padre y tu, peleamos de forma diferente, mi mamá me explico que los Andrew no peleamos abiertos, peleamos cerrados, no debo decirte como porque eso solo lo sabemos mi papá y yo, tal vez mis primos o mi tío, que es muy enojón haciendo reír a Albert y a Martin, mientras que Peter Robson _escuchaba como un Andrew pelea cerrado, no lo podía definir, pero se asombraba que su nieto si lo supiera y que sea precisamente su hija quien se lo haya explicado_. La realidad era que Albert peleaba muy bien y fuerte pero no fácilmente lo dejaban sus guardias desde que estaba como jefe de la familia, era muy fácil que si alguien se acercaba, los guardias lo alejaran de inmediato.

En otra sección las damas conversaban en el estudio, mientras los jóvenes se fueron a ver la cava de vinos enorme con la que contaban, mostrándole a David los mejores vinos de la familia.

-Candy es muy hermosa tu familia nunca me imagine que una doctora como tú, tan sencilla y detallista viviera en una mansión tan grande decía Luisa la madre de Wally. Mientras Paty y las demás sonreían.

-Es el estilo de mi esposo, esta casa ya estaba lista cuando llegamos aquí, pertenece a la familia de él, por eso es que no parece en nada a mí, sino a mi marido, pero nos adaptamos sonreía, Nieve dijo

-Paty, que alegría que te hayas casado así tan enamorada, que valiente eres amiga.

-No se necesita valentía sino decisión, la verdad todavía no puedo creer que me haya casado sin pensarlo, pero si lo hubiese pensado no sería tan feliz. Mientras que los caballeros sonreían David dijo

-Esa puerta a dónde conduce

-Creo que al estudio, dijo Archie

-Sería bueno subir por ahí, al final no daríamos tanta vuelta, dijo Anthony agregó - además sirve que la conozcas es un buen escape, nunca está de más todos subían por ella, Archie, Alister, Anthony y David. Al llegar a la otra puerta escucharon a Nieve

-Pues si estoy muy enamorada Paty, pero no soy tan valiente como tú para casarme sin pensarlo me daría mucho miedo no sé, Keira dijo

-El mundo es de los valientes Nieve pero Anthony no es como el esposo de Paty tan bueno para saber lo que quiere y casarse sin pensar. Nieve le contestó,

-Ni David para notar que estas tan enamorada de él para darse cuenta, todas sonrieron que ellos se quedaron serios para no ser descubiertos al oír que estaban hablando de ellos. Annie dijo

-Nieve, Anthony es muy honesto mira que decir que estoy encerrada con Archie todo el tiempo, Nieve le contestó,

- ¿Y no es verdad? ahora hasta novios son, no se la pasan encerrados en la oficina de él, bonito pretexto para no ser el único en quedarse sin novia, cuando su hermanito le puso el ejemplo y se caso sin decir "ahí va el agua". Todas se reían, mientras los jóvenes miraban a Ster que estaba tras de ellos con cara de satisfacción. Paty dijo

-No es lo mismo, me sentí muy mal cuando dijeron que se estrelló su nave por mi culpa, que me siento muy mal con él ahora. Nieve dijo

-Pues ni tal mal, dijo que todo se lo iba a pagar Anthony por haber tomado su nave sin su permiso, es muy exigente así que cuidado y te equivocas en el manejo de una nave frente a él, en un descuido te cobra hasta los arañazos y raspones, haciendo reír las damas, mientras Ster miraba a Anthony y ambos se aguantaban la risa cubriéndose la boca. Annie dijo

-Me gusto mucho cuando Archie le dijo que deseaba ir a Inglaterra me sentí genial, Nieve sonrió dijo

-Cómo no, si bien que te gusta estás igual que Keira que no dicen nada pero sus ojos dicen que están a un lado del príncipe de Inglaterra. Keira dijo

-Ya no seas tan sarcástica Nieve, porque encontraron pareja Paty y tu, en un juego de pares idénticos, no significa que Annie y yo seamos cuates de Archie y David, si es hermano de Candy y su sobrino, crees que no es incomodo que ellos sientan que solo estaremos un tiempo y nos tengamos que regresar a nuestras vidas en cuanto termine este evento tan miserable, para no volver a ver a David. Todas se quedaron serias, Candy dijo

-Keira realmente es cierto te gusta David, no lo sabía pensé que era solo un juego de Nieve, pero nunca coincidiste con él en Inglaterra.

-Claro que lo conocía siempre estaba con esa maldita mujer que solo lo utilizaba, ella sabía que me gustaba por eso lo conquistó, para darme donde me dolía, su hermano Bob tuvo que pagar una fianza cuantiosa cuando lo metí a la cárcel por intentar abusar de una joven. Olivia al notar que me gustaba tu hermano fue tras él para que no se lo fuera a quitar, pero ella siempre ha andado con muchos hombres, me aleje de ahí, así jamás tu hermano sabría que me gustaba, pues si se daba cuenta ella no lo dejaría nunca. Para Olivia era un trofeo, para mí es tu hermano Candy no es un juguete amiga. Candy sonrió

-Bueno pero ahora está libre, sin compromisos, tal vez… Keira lo interrumpió dijo

- Tal vez nada Candy no soy su tipo, el amaba a Olivia se iba a casar con ella, yo solo le recordaría a su padre, una abogada que sabe defenderse más que nadie, no Candy, el necesita a una mujer que le de todo sin negarle nada. Nieve la abrazó. Dijo

-Keira no sabíamos que David te gustaba, te pareces a Anthony, nunca se sabe quien está adentro realmente.

-Es abogado, no somos de mostrar nuestros sentimientos y poner nuestro corazón en una charola para que hagan con él lo que deseen, eso no…

David se fue hacia atrás ya no subió por la puerta los demás lo siguieron habían escuchado demasiado de sus chicas y ahora David sabía cómo había llegado a su vida Olivia, como una más de sus conquistas, para colmo ella menciono que solo lo había utilizado y en venganza al amor de Keira.

Pasaban a la cena, todo estaba muy silencioso, excepto por Albert y Martín que habían conversado de cómo defenderse del buling entre los niños, ambos con aportaciones valiosas sin tener que enfrentarlos directamente, cambiaron sus puntos de vista y los niños apreciaban más a sus Padres, Candy feliz, _Albert era el padre perfecto para Willy, compartían todo en la educación, definitivamente se puede llegar a más cuando esta a tu lado el ser que amas y te complementa_.

Por la mañana llegaban tres autos, estaban en uno de ellos Niel Legan y sus guardias dos hombres muy grandes de los cuales uno lo acompañaba y el otro se quedaba afuera, del otro auto bajaba Elisa con un hombre supuesto de guardia y al final el otro acompañado de dos notarios, era el juez que leería el testamento de la Sra. Elroy, quien frente a Niel y Elisa, Anthony entregaba unos documentos haciendo que estos analizaran todo lo que les entregaban a puerta cerrada en el estudio, dejando afuera a los invitados al testamento, Candy no se presentaba todavía, mientras Niel le decía a Albert que deseaba quedarse en la mansión después del testamento pero este se negaba.

Por su parte el guardia de Niel se quedaba a ver por toda la casa en busca de algo o alguien, mientras que dentro de la casa, el otro guardia era vigilado por los guardias de los Andrew, afuera caminaban Peter, Martín, los dos niños y el cachorro Titán quien jugaba con ambos pequeños, quienes eran sobreprotegidos por ambos caballeros.

Niel le hacía una seña a Anthony para aliarse con este.

-No me dejo quedarme en la mansión Anthony.

-Creo que es por demás Niel con la muerte de la Tía, todo queda a orden de él, no podemos hacer nada.

- ¿Candy no va a venir? Niel mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿La quieres ver de nuevo Niel? Sin contestar nada en concreto le dijo Anthony.

-Es el hijo de él no tuyo Anthony a ti también te engaño. Incitando Niel a saber más a cerca de Candy.

- Para mí está muerta. Tratando de saber más, de lo que Niel le ocultó todo el tiempo.

-Para mi jamás lo estará. Sonreía sarcástico. Mientras Elisa miraba la casa sonriendo de arriba abajo con aire de superioridad. Hasta que Keira bajo, la vio

- ¿Quién eres tu muchacha? Dijo Elisa tratando de humillar a Keira. Quien sonrió al reconocerla y saber que era la sobrina de la bruja, no le contestó haciendo molestar a Elisa al ser ignorada.

Bajaban Alister tomado de la mano de Paty, quien sonreía porque por fin se irían de luna de miel esa tarde. Bajaba Archie tras él para unirse al grupo en el estudio, Elisa los veía mientras Keira se dirigía a la cocina con Luisa con quien se saludaba muy amable.

Albert se levanto de su asiento al ver que se abría el estudio, entraban a este llegaba al final Candy quien lucía seria, Paty se quedo afuera no fue aceptada por el juez no dijeron nada se fue hacia la cocina a esperar, mientras David observaba al guardia, como se comunicaba con el otro, los escuchaba y este le marcaba a su Padre.

-Papá al parecer hay otro guardia afuera, no te separes de los niños, dile a Martín que te llamó la guardia que un loco esta suelto, que cuiden a los pequeños extrema precauciones.

-Si hijo ahora mismo lo haremos.

En el despacho las cosas estaban tensas, tras los hombres Andrew enfilados estaba Candy quien había entrado al final sin verla Niel y Elisa que como nietos directos de Elroy eran mencionados al frente.

-Daremos lista de los presentes tomados en cuenta para el testamento. – Niel Legan, -aquí, Elizabeth Legan, - aquí, William Andrew, -aquí, Anthony Brown, -aquí, Alister Cornwall, -aquí, Archivald Cornwall, -aquí, -Estefanía Robson, -aquí. Haciendo que Niel tratara de buscarla sin poder verla pues estaba atrás de los Andrew. Bien iniciaremos con la lectura del testamento.

Después de una larga lista de todo lo que Elroy Andrew poseía, el juez agregó todos los bienes que fueron mencionados, fueron adquiridos por Elroy Andrew en un desfalco, mismo que el Juez Robert Bedford en Escocia confisco y devolvió a su dueño legítimo, en el oficio 2310-21-341-10. Dejando con los ojos abiertos a Niel, se hizo otra lista en mención, donde esta lista pasa a ser bienes directos de los Andrew de forma legítima por uso de efectivo por parte de la señora Elroy Andrew por deudas morosas que ellos han pagado, incluyendo deudas de su hijo Festone Legan quien murió, oficio 12587-25-25698-01.

-Para bien, no habiendo más que agregar, no tiene caso que se repartan algo que no está disponible, pues sus dueños originales ya cuentan con esto de forma totalmente legal. Esta carta se la deja a William Andrew entregando un sobre cerrado y esta carta a Estefanía Robson.


	12. Disparos

**Capitulo 12**

**Disparos**

En ese momento Niel sacó una pistola tratando de disparar a Candy, donde William al recoger el sobre la cubría, Anthony forcejeo con Niel para tratar de quitarle el arma pero este la disparó dos veces disparándole al Juez y a uno de los notarios que se cubrían, el tercer disparo fue a Albert, para esto ya estaban de pie Ster molesto evadiendo la punta de la pistola, cubriendo a su hermano, ayudo dando un golpe a Niel y Archie se levantó ayudando a Anthony, pero entró el guardia de Niel disparándole a Anthony. Al mismo tiempo, David cuando lo vio al guardia forzar la entrada del despacho sacó un arma este recibía un disparo de David directo a la cabeza por la espalda.

Elisa enfurecida pensando que David le dispararía a su hermano sacó de su bolso una pequeña arma para disparar a David así apoyar a su hermano, pero Keira se atravesó tumbando a David, donde el disparo de Elisa le daba a uno de los guardias Andrew un joven llamado Robert, Keira tomo el arma de David que estaba en el suelo cuando ella caía encima, disparándole en la frente a Elisa, el arma de Niel estaba en el suelo por el golpe de Ster, este aturdido la volvió a tomar, al verlo distraído con Anthony, Archie se atravesó cubriendo a Ster y Anthony. David abrazó a Keira le tomo el arma y disparó a Niel en la frente al ver que volvían a intentar disparar. Keira lo vio a los ojos esta lo abrazaba porque estaba vivo y no lo había herido Elisa.

- ¡David! grito Keira feliz al revisarlo sin herida alguna.

Candy atendía a Albert quien molesta gritaba a Nieve para que viniera en su ayuda, pues veía la sangre de Anthony, al juez herido y a uno de los notarios, pero no podía soltar a Albert, era quien recibía el disparo más cercano al cubrirla. Llamaba por celular al hospital para que le enviaran ambulancias, al mismo tiempo que Archie le tomaba el celular, complementaba la llamada porque ella no podía dejar de ajustar la herida de Albert.

Ster ayudaba Anthony cuando entró Nieve quien de inmediato como una profesional reviso la herida viendo la bala buscando extraerla en ese momento, pero quedaba muy al fondo. Annie y Paty entraban ayudando en todo, Paty se aseguraba que Ster estuviera bien al verlo manchado por la sangre de Anthony. Archie ayudo después de colgar el teléfono al Juez pues uno de los notarios, cuidaba del otro notario que también estaba herido.

Mientras tanto, el guardia de Niel buscaba al niño que le habían mandado matar, con pistola en mano desde lejos Martín lo vio, pensaba enfurecido - ¡_Loco maldito!_, enojado lo tomo por la espalda haciendo que soltará el arma, lo apretó con sus brazos dejándolo caer desde alto hasta el suelo, donde este se golpeaba el hueso de la columna haciendo que se desmayara del dolor intenso, los niños escucharon los disparos, Willy gritó

- ¡Mi papá! ¡Mi mamá! corriendo hasta la mansión, donde Titán corría con él, el abuelo no lo lograba alcanzar para detenerlo, corría desesperado, pues escuchaba, contaba cada bala que había oído se sentía que no alcanzaba a ver a sus padres con vida, corría el pequeño con todo lo que sus piernas le daba, haciendo que Wally corriera tras él, pues su amigo gritaba que su padre era el que le disparaban. Martín con cuidado levantó el arma con un pañuelo se la llevo, al ver correr a su hijo, corría tras ellos rebasando solo al abuelo, los pequeños ya estaban muy adelante.

Al entrar a la casa el guardia que acompañaba a Elisa veía a los dos niños de frente este saco su arma listo para disparar, pero George le disparo en la nuca al ver que traía arma en mano, los guardias Andrew se acercaron protegiendo a ambos niños, uno de los guardias sangraba de un brazo por el disparo a David fallando y dándole a Robert quien ahora protegía a los pequeños al ver que otro les intentaría disparar. Luisa gritaba abrazando a Wally

- ¡Mi bebe!, ¡mi bebe!, mi hijito bello por Dios esto es un manicomio, salgamos topándose a Martín quien abrazaba a ambos entregándole el arma en el pañuelo a George.

Willy entraba al estudio veía a su Padre y a su madre llenos de sangre, impresionado se quedaba mudo con el perro Titán a un lado, se metió entre las personas que se le atravesaban, se acercó a su Papá

-Ya estoy aquí Papi, ¡no debí dejarte solito! ¡No debí dejarte solito! Candy le dijo

-Willy, Papi estará bien hijo, mami lo curará. Para después hacer un grito desesperado a David quien ayudaba a Nieve con Anthony -David llévate a Willy, Keira no lo dejes aquí, ¡escóndelo!, ¡llévatelo! gritaba desesperada apretando con ambas manos la herida de Albert quien al ver a su hijo sonrió, _por lo que escuchó decirle, que no debió dejarlo solito_, que ya estaba con él haciendo que Albert cerrará los ojos, enlazando su mirada con la de su pequeño que lo miraba con admiración.

Keira abrazó a Willy este lloraba al ver a su Papi cerrar sus ojos frente a él, David se separó dejando a Ster de nuevo que ayudará a Nieve con Anthony, mientras abrazaba a Keira y a Willy para sacarlo de todo ese infierno, ambos se llevaban a Willy al segundo piso, donde Willy se quedaba sin hablar con Titán a un lado, sentadito en un bullido costal que figuraba un silloncito, frente al televisor apagado, mientras Titán se daba vueltas para que le tallará el pecho en sus pies, el solo lo miraba sin hacerle nada.

Keira trataba de hacerlo hablar, pero este le daba la espalda, era Titán quien seguía insistiendo en que lo acariciará. David se lavaba las manos en la habitación de Willy, viendo a Keira se acercó la vio a sus ojos abrazándola al ver que lloraba porque el niño no reaccionaba, quedándose mudo molesto por haberse salido sin su Papi con él. David trato de acercarse al pequeño, pero traía la camisa con sangre y ya había manchado a Keira, ambos se turnaron para cambiarse, donde David tomaba una camiseta de Albert ya que estaban en su recamará y Keira tomaba lo mismo de Candy para no dejar en ningún momento a Willy solo con el perrito, ellos cerraban con llave y cuidaban del pequeño, David estaba fuerte sin llorar, abrazando a Keira, ella si lloraba angustiada.

El pequeño Willy pensaba _en John su amiguito de la escuela que le dijo que su abuelo cerró sus ojos sonriendo para no volver a verlo,_ Willy al recordarlo sentía que no volvería a ver a su Papi, miraba a Titán recordaba que su padre le decía que era un gigante _si Titán hubiera estado con su Papi no lo lastimarían… __Papá como le pondrías a un perrito…Duque, box, Black, Titán…Que es un Titán… Es un gigante_

Paty subía a una ambulancia con Nieve y Ster llevándose a Anthony, los paramédicos se llevaban en otra ambulancia al juez dos guardias Andrew lo cuidaban, en otra iba Candy y Annie con Albert, la última ambulancia llevaba a los notarios uno acompañando al otro, con los paramédicos y Robert el guardia de los Andrew quien grande y fuerte decía que no era nada grave, mientras el notario lo veía asustado por todo lo sucedido.

La policía tomaba las declaraciones de Martín este molesto dijo como vio a uno de ellos con el arma misma que no toco, entregó al personal de seguridad de los Andrew, este era tratado como príncipe pues era un Andrew, pensando que era de esa familia, lo trataban mejor que nunca, el acostumbrado a las masas que lo empujaban, ahora lo trataban con mucho respeto.

George declaro como disparó a un hombre cuando este le dispararía a los menores, la declaración de Martín lo sustentaba, el notario que estaba bien, declaro que Niel y Elisa, eran nietos directos de una desfalcadora, secuestradora y asesina, que ambos iniciaron todo al quedarse sin herencia dando disparos como locos, al juez y al notario, este estaba dando la espalda cuando inicio la balacera, pero vio claramente como el señor William Andrew cubrió a la dama y a él para que no lo matarán también. Claro que eso fue lo que el sintió.

El juez estaba sin poder hablar, el notario herido igual, pero las balas eran del arma de Niel, quien era llevado junto con dos guardias y su hermana, directo en unas camionetas de la investigación, a la morgue. David declaraba que era Ingles, cubriendo a Keira que ella solo lo había protegido, que lo tiro al suelo, el alcanzó a disparar no solo al guardia sino a Elisa y a Niel quien volvía a tomar el arma, no mencionaba a Keira, le dijo que ella sería su abogada, esta sonreía por como la protegía. Ster y Archie declararon como Anthony trato de quitarle el arma a Niel que el disparo de su primo fue del guardia que entro forzando la puerta y que gracias a la llegada de David, ambos no fueron asesinados, pues la orden era eliminarlos a todos. Elisa disparó a David, pero Keira lo empujo y el disparo fue a dar a Robert uno de los guardias de la familia.

Como Ster y Paty pertenecen a los pilotos de USA, fueron llamados a declarar pero ellos solo como testigos, abogados militares estaban protegiendo a la capitana y al mayor, ambos se acaban de casar. Paty estudió en Inglaterra un tiempo, pero era norteamericana, ella regreso a su país su madre es inglesa, su padre era militar, este había fallecido en acción tiempo atrás en la guerra del golfo. Todo eso se enteraba Ster en ese momento pues se casó sin saber antecedentes de Paty.

En el hospital en Chicago eran recibidas dos doctoras, una de ellas muy conocida, la otra nadie la conocía era guiada a los quirófanos por Candy, todos estaban asombrados, los que las veían como ambas llegaban con un paciente a cirugía directamente. Mientras Candy y Nieve traían toda su ropa ensangrentada.

El único guardia de los Legan sobreviviente estaba sin poder caminar, lo llevaban en una camilla con intenso dolor porque había apuntado con un arma al hijo de Martín Andrew. La esposa de este, ahora se hacía más sobreprotectora que ni su esposo no soltaba al pequeño, lo cuidaba como loca, desesperada no dejaba que ni una cámara lo tomara, se escondía llorando con Wally en sus brazos, mientras su esposo hacía todas las declaraciones, ante la televisión de cómo lunáticos habían atacado a todos los Andrew, que estaban locos cuando lo único que les importa a todos los Andrew era su familia, enviaban policías a su casa a protegerlos, pues Martín estaba muy molesto por como habían tanto disparos antes dos niños inocentes, esto ante la televisión era dinamita pura, misma que Terry y Mat llegaban al hospital más lujoso al saber que había muchos heridos. Tom estaba como loco. Buscaba a Peter y David, pero estos no estaban ahí.

- ¿Donde están? le preguntaba a Mat que fue al hospital junto con Terry

-Los heridos son un juez, un notario, Anthony y William. Pero en este hospital solo está el Juez y el notario. Dejando con los ojos abiertos a Tom al pensar en Willy, este se le salían las lagrimas de pensar en el pequeño, que estaba emocionado con el Padre que por fin tenía con él, al que tanto presumía, pedían informes sobre ellos, pero a nadie se les daba información, la policía tenía ambos hospitales muy rodeados, el juez era de los más importantes del Estado, hasta el presidente estaba enterado del atentado.

Mientras que el hospital donde estaban los Andrew estaba toda la guardia Andrew doblada, pues hasta la guardia de Escocia llegaba al saber que había sido baleado William Andrew y que George salvo a su hijo de ser asesinado. George también era protegido ahora en la mansión sin poder salir hasta que el juez declarara, David, Peter, Keira estaban bajo arraigo domiciliario, pues podían ser acusados de delitos internacionales.

En la mansión Peter lloraba, porque no se sabía nada de los heridos y gracias a Tony, y a Albert ellos ahora habían recibido justicia, de el robo de su hija, del desfalco de su padre, pero lo que más le dolía era que el pequeño no quería hablar, no quería comer, cuando lo veían estaba serio, tal y como si viera al mismo Padre, Archie lo llevó a montar habló con él.

-Willy, sabes que soy un Andrew como tú, sabes que tu padre me mata si algo te sucede, soy tu primo, pero él no comer no hará que regrese pronto mi tío, por favor Willy no hagas que tu abuelo se enferme de tristeza, tu madre es la mejor doctora que conozco, estoy seguro que ella no lo dejará morir sin dar lo mejor.

No sé si sepas que Anthony también está en el hospital, vi todo Willy, vi como tu Padre se atravesó para que no le dispararan a tu madre, crees que es justo que estés así. Con la cabecita serio dijo que no. Continuaba Archie dijo

-Candy está con tu Padre ellos volverán pronto, esas heridas se tardan en curar, si realmente quieres ver a tu Padre, te llevaré conmigo a Chicago y lo veremos allá, pero necesito que estés sano, no sin comer, así no puedo llevarte, ni siquiera puedes montar un caballos solo. Haciendo que el pequeño volteara a verlo y lo fulminara con la mirada como si el mismo Albert lo viera, haciendo sorprender a Archie al ver al pequeño.

Pensó ¡_Santo Dios! Willy es el vivo retrato de él, en una de esas y se enoja me manda al demonio_. Se regreso con el pequeño un poco sorprendido, donde David serio lo cargaba, se lo llevaba a que intentara comer algo, para su sorpresa el pequeño se comió todo, sin decir media palabra.

Mientras Archie se fue a las oficinas acompañado de dos autos con chofer para Candy y Ster. David estaba arraigado en la mansión no podía salir por los disparos en defensa propia mientras todo se solucionaba, pues los abogados de Anthony se hicieron cargo también enfurecidos al haber dañado a este, sacaron todo para defender a los Andrew.

En el hospital tras haber estado en cirugía salía Candy se quedaba sentada en el suelo, después de lavarse, esperando a que llegara Nieve para ambas informarse, esta entraba con la mirada triste se quitaba todo, se lavaba, ambas sin decir nada se abrazaban se iban a la sección de descanso del hospital de los cirujanos, se quedaban dormidas juntas en la misma sección, apoyándose por lo que habían pasado donde Nieve abrazaba a Candy.

Albert y Anthony estaban en terapia intensiva no podían recibir visitas. Dentro de donde estaban ambos, los guardias estaban con trajes cubiertos con material especial, para que nadie hiciera daño a ambos hombres de igual forma estaban el Juez y el notario, estos últimos en otro hospital de ámbito Federal con protección militar, los noticieros cubrían la noticia pues tanto el juez como el notario estaban en el mejor hospital mientras que Anthony y William Andrew estaban en donde Candy trabajaba, pues Nieve era inglesa y ella trabajaba en Inglaterra, pero fue quien operó a Anthony por orden de los Andrew.


	13. Ingleses en América

**Capitulo 13**

**Ingleses en América**

Ahora se investigaba porque tantos ingleses en América, porque un testamento en América si la señora era Escocesa, William Andrew era de origen escocés, se daban tantas versiones hasta que el juez por fin despertó, este rindió su declaración, pues estaba leyendo cuando comenzó los disparos, solo atino a decir que la herencia no existía debido a la mujer que había sido una desfalcadora, que ambos nietos tanto Elisa y Niel eran culpables de las heridas de todos, son a los únicos que vio con armas, los Andrew no portaban arma alguna.

Se tomaban otras medidas con su declaración todo cambio, era igual a las de quienes habían declarado todos los involucrados, por haberse salvado el juez todo cambiaba, ya no se tomaban delitos internacionales, todo se bajaba al notario quien salió dado de alta, el escándalo fue saber que el otro notario era su pareja sentimental. Ya de eso fue comidilla y sociales de comentarios que nadie les seguía pues el noviazgo entre parejas de este tipo no era un tema nuevo, simplemente se respetaba.

Archie llegó con Willy en brazos quien miraba triste a su mami, ella le puso ropa especial, lo llevó con Albert a una habitación protegida.

-Mi amor, Papi no debe hablar pero te escuchará, tío David dijo que te has portado muy bien, así que en recompensa verás a Papi. Candy lo veía _sabía que su hijo había estado muy serio, pero dejar de hablar era algo que no quería aceptar ella recordaba que su pequeño vio a Albert antes de desmayarse, presentía que había muerto para él, no quería que esto pasará a mayores, decidida a mejorar a su hijo_, tomo por llevarlo con Albert a pesar que no debía recibir visitas aun.

Mientras que Willy pensaba que _no había escuchado bien, que su Papi estaba en esos lugares donde ya no los puedes tocar ni ver_, Candy tomo su manita entraba a una habitación donde el guardia salía quedándose afuera.

El pequeño observo a su Papi cubierto con una capa de hule sin poder creerlo, se acercó Candy camino hacia la ventana, el pequeño metió su mano por debajo de la capa lo tocaba, estaba fresco, pero el pequeño insistía sin hablar para ver que hacía su Papi, lo tocaba tallaba su mano con la de él mientras dormía, su mamá abría la ventana para que entrara un poco de sol, mientras Willy acercaba su carita con la mano de su Papi, para que no lo viera su mamá, en ese momento, Albert movió sus dedos tocando la pequeña carita, tratando de abrir sus ojos, Candy daba la vuelta al ver el aparato acelerarse lo observaba, mientras veía como su hijo le rodaban las lagrimas en sus ojos, _porque su Papi le toco su cara,_ ella al verlo dejo salir sus lagrimas, mientras notaba como Albert luchaba por despertar.

Candy se quedo paralizada esperando ver en cualquier momento los ojos de Albert abrirse, mientras Willy besaba su mano escondido tocando sintiendo que su Papi estaría con él de nuevo.

Por todo lo sucedido en Inglaterra estaban indignados, el mismo Patrick Britter dejo a cargo de su administrador los negocios, pues su hija ya no contestaba sus llamadas, se traslado a América, molesto se encontraba con la madre de Keira, una dama hermosa quien hablaba con este al reconocerlo.

-Es usted el padre de Annie Britter, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto ¿y usted quién es?

-Soy la madre de Keira Mc Gregor, al parecer no pueden salir de América con todo lo sucedido allá

-A que se refiere Sra. Mc Gregor, realmente el Padre de Annie desconocía lo que sucedía,

-Soy viuda dígame Katy señor Britter, me refiero a que mi hija y la suya no pueden abandonar América porque están pendientes de varias muertes y heridos donde ellas estuvieron presentes.

- ¡Santo Dios! por eso no me contesta las llamadas, sabe que no voy a permitir que mi hija este arraigada en América, eso definitivamente no.

-Soy la mamá de Keira, ella es la mejor abogada Inglesa, estoy seguro que si no han venido no es por la vía legal sino por la vía sentimental conozco bien a mi hija, no dudo que algo las detenga, pero legalmente mi hija les haría un debate internacional si ambas estuvieran de forma obligada allá. En eso saludaba otra dama mayor a Katherine

- ¿Lista para América Katy?

-Por su puesto Susy, mira el es el padre de Annie,

-Sr. Britter, ella es la madre de Patricia O`Brien también es viuda, vamos a ver a nuestras hijas como usted.

-Mucho gusto soy Patrick Britter padre de Annie Britter

-El gusto es mío, ya nos conocíamos hace mucho cuando su esposa vivía, tal vez no nos recuerde porque usted siempre se la pasaba en sus oficinas, nosotras conocimos a Annie desde pequeña. Cuando vivimos en Chicago señor Britter. Este sonrió,

-Ya lo recuerdo, la vida como cambio todo. Paty, Annie y Candy se conocían desde niñas, cuando crecieron se unieron de nuevo en Inglaterra junto a Keira y Nieve ambas de origen inglés, mientras Annie es de origen Ingles pero vivió unos años en América con su abuelo, ahí conoció a Paty y a Candy.

Los tres subían al avión rumbo a América, pues sus hijas estaban allá, llevaban tiempo sin poder volver. La madre de Keira era rubia como ella pero sus ojos eran color miel mientras su hija los tenía grises como su padre quien falleciera cuando Keira era una adolescente. Mientras que Susana la madre de Paty era castaña como su hija con lentes, pues su hija fue operada y ya no los usaba solo para protegerse de la velocidad, su padre se separó de su madre dejándola con ella un tiempo pero cuando descubrió que quería ser piloto regreso con su Padre.

En Chicago, llegaban los Connery al hospital, donde su hija les dijo que estaría. Un hombre muy formal de cabello obscuro y una mujer de cabello rubio eran los padres de Nieve, quien en ese momento estaba en la habitación de Anthony, sentada en su cama conversando con él. Candy toco la puerta ella dijo

-Adelante. Candy sonrió dijo

-Nieve tus padres están aquí, ella sonrió mientras su padre se asomaba sonriente,

- ¡Mi niña! corriendo a abrazarla porque hacía tiempo que no la veían. Anthony lo veía, definitivamente esa sonrisa era de su Padre y sus hermosos ojos eran de su madre, quién con los ojos celestes intensos la madre veía a Anthony, notando que su hija estaba sentada en su cama.

-Mamá, Papá, el es Anthony mi novio. Haciendo que ambos se quedaran sorprendidos.

-Cuando mi hija se hizo novia de un paciente, asombrado el Padre veía a Nieve esta dijo

-No Papá, cuando mi novio fue lastimado después fue mi paciente, es inverso haciendo reír a su madre.

-Pensé que se te había olvidado tu profesionalismo Nieve. Dijo su madre, saludando a Anthony, quien no podía moverse de la cama porque Nieve no lo quería dar de alta. Haciendo reír a su padre este le dijo

-Acostúmbrate Anthony, que cuando me tuvo de paciente me dejo dos semanas por una gripa, soy médico hijo, esta mujer aprovecha que es doctora, para robar nuestro tiempo a su lado sonrió juguetonamente, mientras besaba a Nieve. Esa tarde lo dio de alta se fueron a la mansión donde lo cuidaría hasta que estuviera completamente bien. Anthony feliz, por el se quedaría enfermo todo el año, para que Nieve no se fuera a Inglaterra.

Mientras que un chofer de los Andrew recogía a las familias de Inglaterra que venían a saber de sus hijas, estos eran llevados a la mansión en Lakewood. Donde la sorpresa era el Padre de Annie que coincidió con ambas damas sin avisar que el vendría a ver a su hija, el chofer pensaba que era esposo de alguna de las damas, tomaba su equipaje, este lo acompañaba en la parte delantera del auto, mientras las damas se iban atrás.

-Susana que te dijo Paty cuando hablaste con ella.

-Katy me tiene muy angustiada dijo que me sorprendería, la verdad no sabes como estoy desde que heredo el amor al peligro no lo soporto, salió igual que su padre siempre me tuvo en angustia el día que me dijeron que murió si sufrí pero a la vez descanse, ahora tenía al menos un lugar donde poder verlo sin que lo volvieran a lastimar. Patrick escuchaba a la dama, _no lo podía creer como hay hombres que se dan a la patria sin tomar en cuenta el sufrimiento por la familia._ Katy dijo

-Susy el lucho por algo en su vida jamás te engañó, en cambio el Padre de Keira nos abandono y la mujer con la que me engaño le quito todo, lo dejo muerto de un paro respiratorio, crees que luchó por la patria, eso sí es difícil. Patrick abría los ojos, _pero si la dama era muy hermosa, como era posible que hubiese un hombre tan imbécil de dejar a su esposa bella y una hija por ir a tener una aventura, no eso de plano no iba con su forma de pensar_. Patrick perdió a su esposa en un accidente automovilístico cuando compraba ropa de moda, este se molestó mucho porque pensó que la vanidad la había matado. Las damas lo sabían por sus hijas, así que no tocaban el tema.

En el hospital seguía Albert internado pero ya en habitación, pasaba el tiempo crítico.

-Ven acá hijo

-Si Papá, - Mami me ayudas a subir con mi Papá.

-Por supuesto Willy, al hacerlo Candy se mareo, Ster y Paty que estaban ahí la ayudaron, Albert la vio dijo,

- ¿Que sucede mi amor? ¿Te sientes mal? Paty dijo

-No has comido bien Candy necesitas descansar, desde que estás en el hospital Albert, no hay un día que hayas dormido completo.

-Si, daremos de alta a Albert y nos iremos a casa, realmente ambos necesitamos descanso. Le daba un beso a Albert este la miraba a los ojos deteniéndola con un brazo.

-Sabes porque te mareaste Candy ¿qué sucede? Candy sonrió, lo beso le dijo al oído

-Tranquilo todo está bien mi amor necesitamos descansar eso es todo. Willy se quedaba calladito, no se movía mucho para no lastimar a su Papito. Dijo

-Te duele mucho todavía Papá

-La verdad no hijo, pero por un buen tiempo no podré montar, ni jugar con Titán, solo podré ver películas contigo.

- ¡Qué Bien! Quiere decir que te quedarás conmigo, para que mi mami no te lastime te cuidare, haciendo reír a Ster, dijo

-Serás doctor Willy, debes cuidar a tu papá de tu mamá. Candy sonrió dijo

- ¡Ster! Poniéndose ruborizada, se recargaba en la cama de Albert, este lo notaba.

-Alister puedes traer algo del restaurant para Candy, creo que no ha desayunado bien, me gustaría verla comer.

-Por supuesto, ¿Paty me acompañas?

-Si Ster. Candy se quedo seria, viendo a Willy y a Albert ella les dijo,

-Willy quieres que tu Papá te traiga un hermanito. El pequeño vio a su mamá dijo

-Te pondrás con una pelotita en la panza mami. Albert sonrió dijo

- Lo sabía no me ocultes nada amor, Willy y yo te cuidaremos bien.

-Solo necesito descanso Albert, te llevaremos a casa por la tarde, pues hay varios que todavía no pueden salir del país por lo sucedido.

- ¿Quiénes son?

-George, Nieve, David y Keira.

- ¿Por qué?

-George por defender a los pequeños, David por tres disparos calculados, Keira por ser su abogada y por haberlo protegido, Nieve por haber operado sin licencia en USA. Pero George está feliz, todos tienen arraigo solamente, George me dijo que los abogados de Anthony son los que llevan el caso de Nieve, pensé que es tan listo que lo están haciendo de forma intencional para traer a su familia, pues los Connery llegaron esta mañana. Albert sonrió. Mientras que Keira está feliz porque esta junto a David, ambos no mueven un solo dedo con tal de seguir juntos. George no quiere que lo envíen a Escocia, así que como ves, sospechas que sean de forma intencional. Willy dijo

-Tío David le da besos a tía Keira Papá… me lo dijo Titán, dijo el pequeño Willy con seriedad para no ser regañado porque en ese tiempo el no hablaba mucho, pero veía más de lo que los adultos quisieran, haciendo reír a ambos. Candy se sentó se estaba mareando de nuevo y Albert noto que estaba palideciendo, Albert la abrazo con su brazo izquierdo, llamó por el intercomunicador a la enfermera quienes de inmediato la atendieron, dejando a Willy con Albert. Este muy despacio se levantó se fue al vestidor, le hizo la seña al guardia que estaban él y su hijo, el pequeño lo ayudaba dándole la ropa que su mamá le trajo, este se vestía lentamente. Willy le dijo

-Papá no te preocupes no te volveré a dejar solito, te cuidaré. Albert recordó _el día que el niño llegó al atentado culpándose por no haber estado ahí_.

-Willy no estaba solito no podías estar ahí, soy yo quien no te dejará solito hijo, no te preocupes, mira ves esta cicatriz fue en un disparo, no voy a permitir que lastimen a Mami o a ti Willy, estoy bien eso se lo debemos a Dios, pero si hubieras estado ahí, tal vez ya no estarías con nosotros, había muchas personas malas en ese lugar, por eso le pedí al papá de Wally y a tu abuelo que se los llevaran para proteger a tu mami, ahora debemos cuidarla. El pequeño le comenzó a abrochar los botones de la camisa, le dijo

-Gracias por cuidarnos Papá, cuando sea grande seré como tú te lo prometo. Albert lo abrazó beso su cabeza le dijo

-Willy serás mejor que yo te lo prometo hijo, serás mucho mejor que yo. Willy le ayudo a ponerse de pie, dejo la bata de lado, tomo las cosas y el pequeño sirvió de apoyo a su Padre.

-Robert a donde se llevaron a mi esposa,

-Se fue a ginecología la sigue Bob señor.

-Toma por favor que revisen mi habitación nos vamos con ella, Ster fue a la cafetería con su esposa iba a traer alimentos para Candy, dile que nos veremos en casa.

-Por supuesto señor. El joven hizo llamadas por su comunicador, para dar de alta a Albert y preparar todo para su salida. Candy estaba en una sección con vitrales transparentes sonreía, Albert le dijo a Willy

-Bueno Willy, no le digamos a nadie pero al parecer Mami nos traerá una hermanito o una hermanita para ti.

-Así no estaremos solitos verdad Papá. Albert sonrió, _su hijo no quería estar solito, se lo gritaba todo el tiempo, ahora comprendía cuanto lo necesitaba, cuantas veces Candy lo dejo para trabajar, para esconderlo, para que no tuviera a su padre él gritaba en silencio lo mucho que deseaba que su padre estuviera con él, ahora que se lo repetía de nuevo, realmente no pensó en él cuando recibió el disparo sino en Candy mientras él, no aceptaba a nadie como lo aceptaba a él, -Gracias Dios perdóname por todo también necesito a mi hijo perdóname por ser tan egoísta sabes bien que lo amo como amo a Candy, no me dejes Dios sabes bien que somos tuyos_.


	14. Familiares

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Familiares**_

-Ya no estaremos solos, estaremos juntos William. El pequeño se sintió grande al escuchar a su padre llamarlo por su nombre como si fuera mayor, entonces dijo

-Si es un hermano o una hermana ellos nos tienen a nosotros Papá. Ambos sonrieron.

Salía una doctora amiga de Candy quien observaba al padre y al hijo se dirigió a ellos,

-Sr. Andrew, creo que será necesario hacer unos estudios a su esposa, la tendremos en observación solo es un poco de tiempo pasé por aquí. El guardia observaba desconfiado, avisando a sus compañeros que regresaran con él. Entraba caminaba despacio, vio a Candy en una camilla dormida se quedó serio, la doctora le dijo

-Está cansada realmente no se preocupe pueden estar con ella, solo no la despierten creo que no se siente bien, fue mucho el estrés en el que ha estado, darse cuenta ahora de su nueva situación termino por desfallecer un poco. Albert con una marcada preocupación preguntó

- ¿Es necesario internarla? La Doctor hizo una sonrisa y respondió

-No, pero si necesita un merecido descanso. Albert sonrió se acercó a ella le dio un beso, noto su agotamiento tomo un asiento se recargo con ella, el niño lo imitó colocándose del otro lado, mientras llegaba otro guardia viendo que ahora los papeles estaban invertidos, era ella quien estaba recostada con su ropa puesta, mientras su jefe la vigilaba.

En la mansión todo se comenzaba con una explicación entre los que se encontraban ahí, entraban Patrick y Katy quienes escuchaban al llegar,

-Vamos David, lo que sucede es que no quieres defenderte o no quieres irte o no te quieren defender

-Padre por favor, quieres que nos vayamos, Candy y Willy no han regresado, realmente quieres volver a Inglaterra sin saber de ellos, cual es la prisa de que me regrese a Inglaterra. Patrick y Katy escuchaban todo sin decir nada.

-Lo que sucede es que te has enamorado de Keira ¿no es así? para variar es tu abogada, pero ella también es Inglesa, la puedes seguir viendo allá mientras atiendes los negocios, no que hemos dejado todo y ahora estas varado aquí hijo.

-Parece que te quieres deshacer de Keira y de mi, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada hijo tal vez estoy un poco nervioso eso es todo.

-Keira ya resolvió todo Padre, insistía David sonriente, ella es lo mejor que puede haber en el mundo. Patrick vio a Katy esta sonrió, este al ver que no decía nada, Patrick se quedaba callado, sonreía al ver la cara de satisfacción de Katy, en eso entraba Susy la madre de Paty sonriente se dirige a Katy, mientras los demás voltean a ver que había personas escuchándolos.

-Katy este lugar tiene hermosos jardines ahora comprendo porque nuestras hijas no se quieren ir, es muy hermoso este lugar. David abre los ojos, dice

- ¿Sus hijas? Susy muy sonriente al ver a David y a Peter dijo

-Hola soy la madre de Paty, ¿donde está ella? Con cara de bobo el padre de Candy vio a la dulce dama dijo sin pensar.

-Con su esposo en el hospital.

- ¿Esposo? ¿Hospital? David al verla asustada dijo

-Tranquila Sra. O`Brien su hija debe estar muy bien, solo fue a visitar a mi cuñado, ella se casó en el campo de aviación, nos acabamos de enterar hace poco, así que si está casada, pero creo que esa sorpresa no debió mencionarla mi padre que acaba de perder el habla… Dijo este al ver que su padre no quitaba la vista de Susana, espantado. Susana vio al padre de Candy y dijo

- ¿Peter?

- ¡Susy!

- ¡Oh Peter! Ambos se abrazaron, mientras Katy y Patrick abrían los ojos sorprendidos. David estaba con un signo de interrogación dijo

- Padre conoces a la Sra. O`Brien, Katy le corrigió dijo

-Ella es viuda desde hace años hijo. Este la vio, dijo

- ¿Usted quién es?

- La madre de Keira, ¿lo mejor que puede haber en el mundo?

- Disculpe Keira ahora baja está cambiándose. David todo apenado por como habían escuchado sus suegros, pues estaban ahí los padres de Keira. Patrick solo observaba en silencio. David se presentó tomando un poco de aire, dijo - Soy David Robson, el novio de su hija supongo que ustedes son sus padres, Patrick abrió los ojos, como Katy sonrió no dijo nada, el guardo silencio. En eso entraba Archie sonriendo

-David, ya llegó Anthony y viene con sus suegros ¡que bárbaro! el también trajo a la familia de su novia, vez soy el único que va a tener que ir a Inglaterra a pedir la mano de Annie. Patrick se quedó asustado_, este iba a pedir la mano de su única hija y el no podía ni hablar estaba escuchando los beneficios de quedarse callado_, Katy lo vio a la cara le dijo en voz baja

- Vamos querido, que ya te hicieron padre de mi hija también vas a dar doble mano ahora, sonríe ellos pueden seguir hablando para dar su opinión libremente, esta le hizo una seña a Susy al ver que la vio para que no dijera nada. Archie agregó muy cortes,

-Bienvenidos, pensé que solo venían dos damas, Katy se presentó

-Soy la madre de Keira ella es la madre de Paty. Archie con toda la galanura y cortesía que lo distinguía comenzó por atenderles y agregó

-Mucho gusto bienvenidos a América, que triste que haya sido en estas circunstancias, pero es un verdadero placer recibirlos en esta su casa. Patrick del mismo modo elegante lo observaba, notando que era un caballero refinado y muy bien portado. Archie continuaba,

-George por favor las maletas de nuestros invitados, vienen los Connery con Anthony llama al servicio amigo,

-Por supuesto joven Archie. Katy sonrió, dijo

-Eres el novio de Annie ¿y vas a pedir su mano? tan pronto.

- Ella es una princesa madame, estoy seguro que no será fácil visitar a un rey para pedir la mano de su única hija tomando en cuenta que está en Inglaterra, no me la dejaran aquí a menos que sea mi esposa.

-Tienes toda la razón escuche a David que tiene lo mejor del mundo en Keira, pero tu decir que es una princesa, hija de un rey ¡por Dios!, iras a visitar a la realeza de Inglaterra. Insistía Katy para saber más.

-Para mi Annie su Padre es el rey del mundo madame, si ella lo ama así quien soy yo para contradecirla, David se sonrió,

-Vamos Archie guarda toda esa caballerosidad y cámbiala por valentía para pedir la mano de Annie en Inglaterra.

-Solo si me entregan a mi tío sano y salvo, dependo de Albert para poder salir del País. No creo que me deje salir en mínimo seis meses si no sale del hospital, pero Annie no encuentra su teléfono y su padre no cuenta con el de aquí debe estar muy preocupado, eso tiene muy inquieta a mi princesa. David sonrió.

-Albert fue herido con mayor gravedad, no creo que te dejen salir en años Archie.

-No exageres David que van a decir tus suegros, pues tu si eres inglés. Hasta en la puntería se destacaron los ingleses, no es así amigo.

-Archie era fácil ver que portaban chalecos antibalas, estuvieras muerto si no tuviéramos puntería Keira y yo. Katy dijo

- ¡Keira!

- No se preocupe ella no disparó nada, solo me salvó la vida, ahora comprende porque es lo mejor del mundo.

- Te salvó la vida ¡por Dios! donde está. Bajaba Keira.

- ¡Mamá!

-Keira, hija. Patrick sonreía sin decir nada, veía como Keira se abrazaba a Katy ambas sin soltarse. Bajaba Annie gritó

- ¡Papi! Qué alegría, estas aquí, la cara de sorpresa de Archie y David estaban de risa al ver como Annie corría y se colgaba de Patrick.

-Mi princesita linda, me tenías muy preocupado ¿estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? ¿Cómo es posible que no me llamarás? tan enamorada estas que ya me cambiaste por tu novio.

-Papito ya conociste a Archie, es solo que hemos estado muy preocupados, me lo ibas a notar al hablar no quería que te asustaras, sabes bien que eres muy importante para mí.

-Y tú para mi princesa mira que ya me pidieron la mano tuya y hasta la de Keira. Ambas sonrieron, asustadas dijeron

- ¡Que! Al unísono, haciendo reír a Susy y a Peter que permanecían abrazados. Peter dijo

- David hijo te presento a mi esposa nos casamos por la vía legal hace tiempo. En eso entraban Alister y Paty. Alister dijo

-Mira David, y te burlabas porque Paty y yo nos casamos sin avisar, tu padre no se quedo atrás. David se sonrió burlón _si este acababa de llegar fácil se lo iba a restregar a él también_,

-Si Alister y se convirtió en tu suegro ella es la madre de Paty. Peter dijo

-Susy por eso te dije que tu hija se parecía a ti pero no me comprendiste. Paty asombrada dijo

- ¡Mamita!, entonces el Padre de Candy es tu Peter.

-Paty como es eso que te casaste, pensé que nunca encontrarías al hombre perfecto.

-Mami, el es Alister mi esposo, nos casamos hace más un mes.

-Hijo Felicidades, Susy abrazaba amorosa a Alister quien ahora estaba sorprendido, pues el Padre de Candy era "su suegro".

Mientras Archie permanecía mudo _viendo la situación pues estaban hablando de pedir la mano de Annie frente a su suegro también_. Annie sonriente dijo

-Haber Papi como es eso que te pidieron la mano de Keira y la mía. Este sonrió, abrazando a su hija de la cintura dijo

-Creo que me confundieron con el esposo de Katy ella es viuda, David me ha tratado como si fuera su suegro y Archie ha estado hablando de su suegro como si fuera el Rey de Inglaterra. Todos saltaron las carcajadas. En eso entraba Anthony ayudado por "su suegro"

-Vamos hijo este lugar es pura alegría, como que hubo una balacera aquí y ahora todos están tan felices. Entraban los Connery, Anthony dijo

-Familia ellos son los Padres de Nieve mi prometida, mostrando la mano de Nieve que portaba un hermoso anillo, pues muy convaleciente pero al salir le pidió que fuera su esposa, pues le había salvado la vida ahora era suyo. Alister le dijo

-Creo que seguimos con sorpresas Anthony, mira que el padre de Candy resultó ser mi suegro. Anthony dijo

- ¿Cómo? Con cara de asombro. Alister juguetón agregó

- Que se casó sin avisarle a nadie con la madre de Paty y que todo este tiempo estaba tratando de deshacerse de David para irse de luna de miel, todos se soltaban a reír. Peter dijo

-Vaya eres adivino Alister, ya todo estaba muy relajado, Peter abrazó a Susy, esta le dijo

-Willy está bien amor, todo estará bien.

-Susy no sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado, si no es porque mi hijo tiene una excelente puntería, me matan a Candy. Keira lo salvo, Candy gritaba, mi nieto estaba en shock, no alcance a detenerlo, por eso no quería contarte nada esto fue lo más horrible que he vivido después de la desaparición de mi bebita. Esto se convirtió en una pesadilla, mi yerno salvó a mi hija, y mi nuera salvo a mi hijo, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Vamos Peter, tienes mucha suerte mi hija es piloto aeronaval, en cualquier momento me la quitan y ni cómo detenerla, al menos tus hijos no se van a toda velocidad. Espero que Alister no sea tan veloz como ella y la detenga aunque sea u poco. Todos saltaron las carcajadas. Se ve que no conocían a Alister.

Los Connery se llevaban a Anthony y los sirvientes los reacomodaban. Archie trataba a Annie tal y como el Padre de ella, era la princesa de ambos, ella definitivamente estaba muy consentida, pero lo emocionante fue ver a su Padre ahí sorprendiéndola.

Archie ya estaba más relajado al menos el Padre de Annie ya sabía sus intensiones para con ella. Mientras que para Patrick se daba cuenta que era un gran administrador, al ver que este no volaba, no recibió ni dio balazos y no estaba en el peligro, al menos era ideal para su hija. Le dijo a Katy

-Bueno, lo cierto es que tienes un yerno que es un gran tirador.

-Es excelente, mi hija y mi familia son excelentes tiradores, tanto en arco como en pistola, Keira es muy buena ese chico es genial para ella. Pero sobre todo ella está enamorada, lo vi en su mirada. Patrick le respondía con mucha franqueza,

-Me da gusto por ti, pues tu hija será la… ¿nuera de tu amiga? Ambos se reían porque Susy jamás le dijo a nadie que se había casado con Peter Robson en secreto. Keira sonreía al ver a su madre con el padre de Annie tan amigos.

Anthony fue llevado a su habitación su doctora estaba con él, la habitación de sus padres, estaba estratégicamente en el ala contraria a la de Anthony. Ambos se reían por el comentario de Anthony a Nieve. Pero esa orden la tenían todos, pues todas las habitaciones de los jóvenes estaban de un lado y del otro contrario a esta la de los mayores.

-Vamos Nieve, si ya saben que te pedí matrimonio, no te llevarán a Inglaterra.

-Creo que debemos casarnos allá Anthony,

-Nieve donde quieras. Aquí todos estuvimos cerca de morir, al menos ya no seremos los solteros Andrew,

- ¿Te duele Anthony?

- ¿La herida?

- No. Dejar la soltería.

-No. Menos si es contigo. Anthony tomaba la cara de Nieve, se besaban cariñosos, Nieve _lo cuidaba, estaba sorprendida de aceptar casarse, pero al operarlo casi perderlo cuando apenas se habían encontrado, sintiéndose tan amada y con la idea de que podría no volver a tenerlo, se sintió desolada realmente lo quería para ella, y no quería sentir que lo perdería de nuevo_.

Albert y Candy con los guardias y su hijo sentían exagerado los cuidados, pero cuando se enteró la Guardia de Escocia todo cambio, ahora hasta el pequeño miraba muy atento todo lo que hacían por cuidarlo, se sentía extraño, a la vez cuando recordaba a su padre en el suelo y a su madre lo sentía normal, al menos nadie les haría daño de nuevo

-Oiga Robert, ya no le duele su brazo

-Me siento como nuevo, pero no volverá a ocurrir, tu Tío David fue mucho muy eficiente

- ¿Eficiente?

- Si realizó lo que debimos hacer los guardias de tu Padre, William.

- ¡Oh! - Mami, mi tío David sabe más que los guardias de Papá

- No hijo, te ama más que los guardias y es tu tío, el no permitiría que nada malo te suceda Willy.

-Papá, ¿nos iremos de aquí?

- ¿quieres irte de aquí Willy?

- Para que nadie nos haga daño.

- Ya lo veremos hijo.

El niño abrazó a su mamá y se recostó, colocando su cabecita en sus piernas. Albert lucía preocupado por su hijo, ahora con Candy sería bueno viajar y llevarlos a Escocia, ya no estaban las personas que los dañaron, pero su hijo estaba aprensivo con lo que vio, tenía que buscar una solución.

Candy se recargó en el hombro de Albert este trato de abrazarla con cuidado veía a su pequeño, ya entraban a la mansión por los portales, Candy suspiraba y el pequeño dormitaba. Al llegar salía David y Alister a recibirlos,

David tomo al pequeño Willy, Alister ayudo a Candy, mientras los guardias ayudaban a Albert.

-Ster ¿y mi padre?

-Está dando sorpresas gratis a dentro. Sonreía mientras Ster ayudaba a subir los escalones a Candy.

-Ster no estoy enferma, es tu tío no yo.

- A él no lo puedo tocar, Robert está loco ahora.

Albert se quedaba cerca de Candy el pequeño era tomado por Peter quitándoselo a su hijo David, dijo

- Mira Susy mi nieto ya está despertando. Candy abrazó a Susy, a Katy y después saludaba a Patrick, para presentarles a Albert, ellos saludaban sonrientes, después los ponían al tanto de todo, lo que se acababan de dar cuenta, el Padre de Candy estaba casado con la madre de Paty y ahora Albert compartiría a su suegro con Alister y Keira este sonreía, porque Paty era tan aventada como su madre para casarse.

Paty y Candy se sonreían ahora eran hermanastras o algo parecido, Alister era medio cuñado de su Tío Albert y este se sonreía con David, quienes hacían sonreír a Albert.

-Esta familia entró a una batidora, dijo Albert haciendo reír a Candy.

- ¡Oh! Papá, que bonita pareja hacen Susy y usted, me da mucho gusto, se sonreía de _pensar que los hijos de Alister serían sobrinos nietos de Albert , sobrinos de ella y medio primos y medio sobrinos de su hijo, se sonreía de solo pensarlo_.


	15. Beneficiario Final

**Capitulo 15**

_**Beneficiario final**_

Cuando se dirigían a su habitación pasaron a saludar a Anthony ambos estaban recostados en la cama, Nieve estaba dormida, Anthony estaba leyendo la defensa de ella por haber realizado la operación de él en una emergencia siendo inglesa que todo quedaba en orden. Candy lo saludo y se retiro a cuidar de su hijo, Anthony dijo,

-Albert que gusto verte

-Lo mismo digo Anthony, por un momento pensé que no la libraríamos.

- Traían chalecos antibalas, tu cuñado salvó a todos con un tiro al blanco perfecto.

-Lo sé me preocupa Willy está muy aprensivo Candy quiere darle terapia.

- Lo que sea, el solo quiere estar cerca de ti, será por un tiempo es fuerte y estoy seguro que contigo lo logrará.

- ¿Lo crees Anthony?

-Por supuesto, la pérdida de mis padres lo supere estando contigo Albert, no cuando me fui con la tía Elroy, no recuerdo nada desinteresado o agradable a su lado. Albert se acerco abrazó a Anthony con mucho cuidado ambos estaban lastimados, en su abrazo ambos tenían sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas ya habían perdido a su familia, no podían creer que estuvieron cerca de perderla de nuevo.

-Anthony siempre serás mi familia lo sabes.

-Si, pero ya es tiempo de hacerla más grande ambos sonrieron, Albert se volvió a sentar con él. - Albert le pedí a George me enviara el anillo de compromiso de mi madre para mi esposa.

-Si me lo dijo felicidades, ya supe que George no se quiere regresar a Escocia, pero tal vez cuando sepa que tal vez nos iremos un tiempo para allá decida irse con nosotros.

-Por supuesto que lo hará, debes ver como se le ilumina la cara con Willy saberlo en Escocia, vaya que lo mantendrá ocupado. Nieve quiere que nos casemos en Inglaterra, estaremos cerca de ustedes Albert.

-Si mientras pasa un tiempo, aquí tengo entendido que estuvimos a punto de ser enemigos de América, al parecer debo regresar a Escocia, me gustaría que no te quedaras en América Anthony.

-Tengo una leve sospecha de que no hemos terminado todo Albert, que el peligro no está aquí en América sino en Escocia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A veces pienso que muerto el perro se acabo la rabia, termino con los Legan pero quien mantuvo a Niel al tanto de todo Albert, se iban a llevar al pequeño Wally en vez de tu hijo, sabían que era un Andrew, no creo que sea bueno ir a Escocia, quien se beneficia a parte de los Legan, si faltamos los Andrew y los Cornwall, viste lo que paso era contra todos. Albert se quedo serio, después dijo,

-Te agradezco que sigas a la defensiva pero algo te aseguro Anthony, nada nos llevamos al morir y mi hijo no es un trofeo para nadie, no permitiré que nos sigan alejando, Archie y Alister no se benefician con nuestra muerte, somos tú y yo, a mí no me interesa nada que no sea mi familia. Tú apenas inicias la tuya y no quisiera pensar quien esta atrás de todo… porque Escocia perdería por completo, lo sabes…

-Solo no descartes nada Albert eso es todo, nos salvamos pero hay otros intereses de por medio, al menos a mi no me falta fortuna y el dinero no te mueve, solo hay que ver quiénes están detrás con ello podemos estar tranquilos, no siempre tendremos a un Robson para salvarnos.

- ¿Salvarnos? David nos salvo.

-Albert si hubiéramos muerto, seria venganza pero contra quien…

- Está bien investigaremos…

Nieve _apretó los ojos había más personas contra los Andrew, no estaban a salvo pero porque no se lo dijo a ella Anthony, ahora escuchaba todo temía de nuevo por Candy, por Willy, por Anthony… el no está seguro que se haya terminado, debe decírselo a los Robson, quienes se benefician con la muerte de los Andrew, Keira es la que puede investigar pero es un hecho que David se enterará, ellos deben estar al pendiente también_.

El que ella estuviera dormida, no la hacía que no se despertará, ella despertó al escuchar a Albert, escucharlos a ambos con el temor de que no se había terminado, era algo que agitó a Nieve se despertó dándole un tierno beso a Anthony quien sonrió.

-Dormilona según este documento no hay nada en tu contra, nada que te detenga en América.

-Vamos Anthony me detenías tu eso era suficiente, ya estás en casa si quieres puedo irme a Inglaterra con mis padres.

- ¡Ah no!, me duele, me duele sigo muy enfermo, ambos se sonrieron, un beso se torno apasionado, las caricias y los arrumacos eran de continuar, - Nieve me gustas mucho eres fascinante, lo sabes.

- ¿Pero?

- No hay pero me quiero recuperar, quiero amarte pequeña, eso es… "el pero"

- Paciencia si apenas somos novios, no corras antes de caminar.

- Vamos Nieve si deseo que estemos juntos, eres parte de mí.

- Gracias Anthony también me gusta que seas parte de mi… vamos muy aprisa y no eres Ster… ni yo soy Paty…

-No, eso es mejor porque ella no me gusta… y no soy como el genio de Ster.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón a mí tampoco me gusta él, me atraes mucho Anthony. Ambos se besaron, ella se acomodo con él turnado caricias y besos que pasaban de cualquier límite.

Mientras que Candy conversaba con Willy en su cama

-Willy no hay nada que temer todo está bien mi pequeño, Papi ya está con nosotros.

-Si mami, tenía miedo no verlo otra vez.

- También tenía miedo, pero el miedo no es malo, nos hace prevenidos Willy, Papi estará descansando un tiempo y ese tiempo lo cuidaremos nosotros.

- El dijo que te cuidaríamos a ti mami.

-Eso hacen las familias Willy, nos cuidamos no es malo es amor hijo. Albert los escuchaba desde el marco de la puerta a ambos ellos no lo habían visto sonreía, _pensaba si Anthony tenía razón, si alguien del consejo estuviera detrás de Niel y se beneficiara porque los Andrew desaparecieran ¿quién sería? La guardia es de Escocia, George no quiere irse sospecha algo más, estará igual que Anthony_.

- Y bien que película vamos a ver Willy dijo sonriendo Albert.

- ¡Papi! la que quieras, el pequeño corrió a su habitación en busca de películas para que su padre escogiera mientras Candy sonreía mirando a Albert.

-Amor has estado caminando mucho ven recuéstate un rato, revisare tu cicatriz.

-Estoy bien ¿ya comiste Candy?

-Pediré algo a Paula aquí en la habitación para los tres.

-Te Amo Candy, gracias por salvarme mi amor.

- ¡Albert! Candy se levantó lo abrazo con ternura agregó - Eres mi vida Albert, si me faltarás de nuevo… no sería justo… no sé si podría soportarlo de nuevo Albert.

- No debe volver a suceder Candy, no otra vez… nos protegeremos siempre te lo prometo.

- Albert… te amo, lo beso ambos cerraban sus ojos en un beso dulce, tierno ambos querían no volver a alejarse, ni arriesgarse a quedar uno sin el otro su amor estaba ahí, caminaba y el otro latía, solo ellos lo sabían era algo entre ellos.

- ¡Papá! ¿Te gusta Toy Story? Albert sonrió soltando el beso de Candy ambos sonrieron, este contestó

-Por supuesto hijo vamos a la cama, desde ahí la veremos los tres.

-Sí. El pequeño sonreía, _a su Papá le gustaban las mismas películas que a él_.

Mientras tanto en Escocia un hombre maldecía

-Son como los gatos tienen muchas vidas, se han ido acabando y aun siguen proliferándose, como si fueran tan necesarios, malditos sean, decía un hombre alto rubio de ojos azules y bigote corpulento de nombre Ernest Mc Cormick.

-Si averiguan que estabas detrás de los Leegan no te irá bien, el mismo Consejo acabará contigo Mc Cormick, los Andrew no se dejan nunca, estuviste tras la muerte de los Brown, tras los Andrew y si saben que eres el responsable de la muerte de sus Padres, créeme te faltará vida para pagarles a ellos.

-Nunca lo sabrán, el mismo Brown confía ciegamente en mí, Andrew piensa que por que soy escocés jamás lo traicionaría. Elroy y sus nietos ya no pueden acorralarme, aun que le haya ayudado contra los Robson y la muerte de la mujer y su hija, muertos no hay nada en nuestra contra Daniel.

Detrás de la puerta escuchaba Ronald Ferguson, uno de los Consejeros de los Clanes de Escocia, quien salía en silencio para no ser notado…

George recibía una llamada, en ese momento David levantaba el teléfono y sin querer escuchó asombrado

-… Si George dile a Sir William que fue Mc Cormick quien mató a los Brown y a sus Padres, lo escuche que se lo contaba a Daniel Mc Elton, quiere desaparecer a los Andrew, sabes bien que si eso sucede todos en Escocia perdemos, pero tiene todas sus inversiones en América así el ya no pierde nada, al parecer fue el que provocó el accidente de la familia de Robson donde falleció su esposa y sus hija, ayudó a los Legan en estos últimos años y apoyo a Elroy para que se llevara a la otra hija de Robson.

Keira y Annie quienes estaban observando a David vieron como se le iba el color de su piel a uno de susto y Archie se levantó para ver qué es lo que pasaba, pues solo le iba a llamar al servicio para que trajera comida a la habitación con las chicas.

Se colgó la llamada y Keira de inmediato se paró lo abrazó

-David ¿Qué pasó?

-George estaba recibiendo una llamada de Escocia, un tal Mc Cormick mató a la familia de Albert, a la familia de Anthony y a la mía… Annie se ponía de pie viendo hacia la puerta que entraban Albert y Anthony, sin darse cuenta estaban escuchando en la puerta lo que decía David dejándolos sorprendidos. Albert asombrado dijo.

- ¿Que has dicho? Mientras que Anthony dio un grito enfurecido asustando a Nieve quien llegaba tras de él, gritaba con dolor y se le brotaban las lagrimas de impotencia, Nieve lo abrazo

-Cálmate Anthony no debes hacer corajes por favor se abrirá tu herida.

Keira abrazaba a David, quien con la cabeza miraba el suelo pues ahora sabía que no fue Elroy quien mató a su madre y a su hermanita, sino un tal Mc Cormick. Con el grito de Anthony llegaba Candy y Alister quien lo agarraba sin saber nada lo tranquilizaba, estaba muy enfurecido mientras que Albert estaba en shock, el tuvo que ser escondido por George cuando mataron a sus padres, y al único que sobrevivió de la muerte de los Brown fue Anthony, le fue entregado a él pues ambos quedaron solos.

Alister abrazaba a Anthony trataba de detenerlo para que no se lastimará, este lloraba enfurecido, conocía a Mc Cormick, toda la vida había pensado que la falta de los padres de Albert y de él eran accidentes.

David, Albert y Anthony lucían pálidos, Candy se acercó a Albert quien al verla se le salieron sus lagrimas esta lo abrazó con cariño y el tubo que tomar asiento para no caer. Candy dijo

- ¿Que paso? Porque están así, David dijo

-No preguntes Candy, no preguntes pequeña dijo en tono bajo. Albert la vio a los ojos, dijo

- ¿Donde está Willy?

- Con Papá y Susy en su habitación. Albert jaló despacio a Candy para que se sentara, en eso entraba George serio, vio que todo estaba extraño, lo vio David y dijo

-Disculpe George levanté el teléfono y escuche parte de su llamada. George bajo la cabeza sin decir nada, iba a salir pero Anthony que todavía permanecía cerca de la puerta, atravesó el brazo dijo

- Confírmamelo George. Este vio los ojos de furia de Anthony dijo

-Me llamó Ronald Ferguson, escuchó una conversación entre Mc Cormick y Mc Elton, este apoyo a Elroy contra los Robson para que ella acabará con los Andrew, o se los entregara pero al parecer se había encariñado contigo y al final no podía entregarle a William y a ti.

- ¿Eliminaron a los Andrew mayores y a los Brown? Preguntó con voz ronca Anthony, George bajo la cabeza y dijo

-Sí. David agregó,

- Y a la mitad de la familia Robson para variar. Albert dijo

-Tranquilos, la guardia de Escocia se hará cargo en este momento jalaba el aire para luego tomar con lentitud el teléfono, hacía una llamada y confirmaba todo, detendrían a Mc Cormick y a Mc Elton de inmediato sin explicación, los esconderían hasta que llegaran los Andrew.

Termino la llamada se levantó sin decir nada su cara estaba desconcertada salió a su habitación serio, en el pasillo corría su hijo

- ¡Papi ya vine a cuidarte! Albert lo observaba a sus ojos, el pequeño lo tomaba de su cintura, este le dijo,

-Si hijo, acompáñanos a tu madre y a mí a ver otra película. Candy estaba seria, se recostaba a su lado lo abrazaba en silencio.

En otra parte la llegada de más personas a la casa, la hacía lucir llena, los empleados unieron las maletas de el padre de Annie y la madre de Keira, donde ambos sin saberlo quedaban juntos, al momento de descansar se dieron cuenta pero como fueron los últimos en subir, ya la servidumbre no estaba y era claro que no habían más habitaciones, que todos estaban muy serios por una información que habían recibido y estaban muy desolada la situación, se enteraron de eso cuando David le contó a Peter y los demás se enteraban ahí mismo, que la mitad de la familia Robson había sido asesinada en un simulacro de accidente al igual que los padres de Anthony y los de Albert, todo era una seriedad.

-Katy le molesta y me quedaré en el estudio

- Al contrario Patrick, ya lo pusieron de padre de mi hija, usted no es un niño, es todo un caballero y ya no estamos para ocasionar mayores problemas, quédese conmigo esta noche, prometo portarme bien.

-El problema no es usted sino que no le puedo prometer nada. Ambos sonrieron Katy se acercó besando los labios de Patrick donde este se dejo llevar por la dama que ya lo traía medio distraído desde Inglaterra, no era justo que ambos se quedaran solos, mejor era dejarse llevar, ellos no tenían compromiso con nadie.

En la habitación de Anthony, Nieve le dio un tranquilizante a Anthony y ella lloraba viendo que por el esfuerzo, el enfado su alteración y torrentes sanguíneos estaban muy alterados, se quedo con él a dormir y el respiraba tranquilo.

Mientras que Candy llamó a David para que llevara a Willy a su camita pues ambos no podían cargarlo, Candy le dijo

-David no queremos decirle a nadie pero estoy embarazada y me gustaría que lo supieras, Albert y yo queremos que pase el primer trimestre, Albert la escuchaba y hacía una media sonrisa, David se acercó a Albert y lo felicitada, Albert dijo

-David te debemos la vida mi familia por completo, no te preocupes por nada, nadie de mi familia irá a Escocia, George ya se está haciendo cargo de todo, ellos no saldrán a ver la luz del día jamás. No quiero venganza en la cabeza de Anthony y el clan Escocés se tomo muy en serio su papel, todos eran amigos de mi familia.

-Gracias Albert.


	16. Amor vecino de la Felicidad

**Capitulo 16**

_**Amor vecino de la felicidad**_

Meses después…

Candy sonreía con una pequeña en sus brazos Albert se acercaba con Willy tomado se su mano para sentarse junto a ella. En una banca larga al frente de la iglesia, donde a su lado estaba Peter y Susy sonriendo después Alister y Paty con una barriga apenas vista donde Alister jugaba con ella haciendo ruidos de aviones y Paty sonreía.

En otra banca estaba George con Nelly tomados de la mano muy sonrientes, está emocionada le decía,

-George venir a conocer Inglaterra es muy bonito, pero ganarme esto por un accidente en el brazo es mejor, quien iba a creer que la doctora que me atendió era la esposa de mi señor y mira con dos chiquitos ya, se merecen tenerse uno al otro ¿verdad George?

- Si Nelly, debió cortarse la mano antes, no que ahora se amontonaron las bodas. Nelly se reía por la respuesta del serio de George.

En eso entraban el Sr. Britter con Annie y Archie estaba emocionado haciéndole señas a Alister de que fuera con él para recibirla y este se burlaba al verlo nervioso, Paty le daba un empujón, lo mandaba con su hermano.

Seguido entraba Nieve con su Padre el Dr. Connery y Anthony ni se movía estaba tieso Candy le dijo a Albert

-Ve con él yo cuido a Willy, anda mira está muy tenso.

-Déjalo que sufra un rato

- ¡Albert! Este corría y su hijo lo seguía ambos se paraban junto a Anthony muy rectos para recibir a Nieve. Willy imitaba a Albert viéndose hermosos los tres galanes.

Tocaba el turno de Keira y su madre entraba con ella sonriendo, ambas se reían tomándose de la mano, se acercaban al altar donde David sonriente la esperaba y Peter ya estaba junto a él sonriendo igual para acompañar a su hijo _por fin ya terminaba de casar a sus hijos _y _pronto solo estaría con su Susy recibiendo y cuidando nietos._

En la banca contraria de los invitados estaba Susy y Tom muy tomados de la mano junto él estaban Rosy y Mat abrazados donde Mat le daba besos cuando ella estaba muy atenta a las novias él se acercaba a su oído y le daba besos haciéndola ruborizarse. Terry estaba con Nicole Kidman su novia, tomados de la mano ambos sonriendo, viendo las bodas desde su lugar.

Centenares de invitados después de meses concluyeron en casarse juntos pues todos querían ser primero y mejor las unieron para no errar en las fechas.

Al terminar fue un lanzadera de ramos, para irse a la fiesta, continuar con el baile y los detalles, Anthony y Nieve se escaparon, sin avisar a nadie se fueron apenas haciendo acto de presencia, a mitad de la fiesta desaparecieron David y Keira donde Candy y Albert los ayudaban a escaparse, los que si terminaban muy formales la fiesta eran Annie y Archie que fueron ovacionados para despedirlos porque ya casi terminaba y eran los últimos en irse muy formales.

Patrick y Katy no dejaban de besarse, parecía la boda de ambos, es que ellos casaron a sus hijas y aprovecharían para irse de viaje también. Ya se iban cuando Paty se sintió mal y tuvo que irse al hospital

- ¡Ah no! Paty tiene siete meses y quiero que sea norteamericano, un inglés no. Mientras Albert sonreía al escuchar el patriotismo de Alister.

- Ni modo mi vida creo que se quiere adelantar. Susy sonriendo dijo

-Miren dejen a mi nieto en paz tal vez el si sea tan bueno como su abuela y quiera ser Inglés. Peter sonreía y agregó

- No te hagas ilusiones Susy si nace antes es porque es tan adelantado como sus Padres y su abuela.

-Su abuela… no tú no, nos casamos apurados por tu insistencia de que no querías que David se sintiera mal. Y mira muy sentido hasta se casó con tal de salir de tu alcance.

Candy sonreía Albert tenía a Willy y todos en el hospital esperaban la revisión, Candy como estaba con su bebe no la atendía y como Nieve no contestaba por estar de luna de miel pues tenía a un doctor Inglés especialista era quien se hacía cargo de todo.

Alister no la dejaba sola con él, pues estaba terco que debía nacer en América y no en Inglaterra. Paty estaba inquieta pero se tranquilizaba de pensar que tenía siete meses y el doctor dijo

-No Sra. Cornwall usted tiene ocho meses, y en efecto no se va a aliviar aquí, solo está dando sus inicios de acomodo, tranquila y pase la noche aquí, para que en unos días pueda viajar, tendrá que estar tranquila pues no la aceptarán en el aeropuerto. Alister sonrió dijo

-Que no la acepten, si yo soy el que maneja el avión, este pequeño nace en América y el doctor viendo que estaba muy celoso de adrede y por hacer molestar a Ster dijo

-Pues este eco dice que es una niña, será muy buena norteamericana, todo un producto para caballero. Alister molesto le dio con el puño en la cara al doctor y salió.

Donde Albert y Candy se enteraban que el doctor estaba sangrando de la nariz, y que Ster le dio un golpe según el por dudar del sexo de su hijo. O bien si era niña por decir que era producto para caballero.

Semanas después y con una semana de anticipación nacía Alister Cornwall Jr. Pues era un hermoso varón muy parecido a su madre, al tener el castaño en su cabello pero con la sonrisa del padre según Candy pues ella estuvo en la labor de parto donde ya estaba Archie llegando a conocer a su sobrino.

Una semana después Albert, Anthony y David estaban en Escocia viajando por negocios, donde los tres acudían a un llamado del consejo Escocés, para notificar que Mc Cormick se había suicidado en la cárcel y Mc Elton gritaba que él no había participado que el solo lo sabía, con eso era suficiente para traicionar a los escoceses.

Llegaban a la mansión Andrew en Escocia los tres muy serios, pues sus esposas estaban en América y ellos estaban solos por negocios , realmente era por asegurarse que no era falsa la muerte de Mc Cormick, pues meses atrás cuando lo encarcelaron todos lo querían matar, pero le dieron cadena perpetua, verificar el suicidio y la pérdida de todos sus bienes, fue mucho para él, haber odiado a los Andrew y encadenarse con los Legan por el odio de Elroy a los Robson, fue algo que no le beneficio por el contrario ahora pagaría una eternidad sus culpas, para todos es sabido que suicidarse no pasan ni al cielo ni al infierno es como estar muriendo muchas veces y no morirse al final.

Sentados en el estudio con copas los tres meditaban y Anthony dijo

-Para venir a verlo muerto me hubiera quedado con mi esposa en casa, no que fue una pérdida de tiempo. David sonrió y agregó

-Keira está cerca, Inglaterra no está tan lejos como sus familias en eso entraba Candy y dijo

-Si pero a mi esas saliditas de negocios siempre me dan mala espina y a Albert le toca cuidar a Willy, el pequeño corrió y abrazó a su Papá donde este se levantaba feliz al ver a Candy entrar a su casa en Escocia, con su hijita en brazos y Nelly de tras sonriendo junto a George pues ella mandaba y ellos no la podían detener. Albert feliz elevaba a Willy sonriendo pues no le gustaba estar separado de Candy y dijo

-Candy que bueno que se vinieron así nos podemos quedar aquí, mi hijo va a disfrutar mucho Escocia y tu más, la abrazaba y le besaba. Anthony con una mueca dijo

- ¿No te pudiste traer de pasada a tu sobrina? Candy lo vio sonrió le respondió

- Tú crees que no sabe que estás aquí y en eso entraban Nieve y Keira molestas. Keira dijo

- Con que unos negocios, todavía te quedaron ganas de otra despedida de soltero, mira que listos, porque no invitan.

David sonrió y abrazó a Keira elevándola en sus brazos, Anthony soltó la copa y tomo los labios de Nieve que sonreía al verlo feliz pues habían escuchado que la quería allí.

Todos pasaban una noche muy candente en ese lugar, pues la luna de miel se extendía para Anthony y David mientras que Albert y Candy contaban con Nelly y George ambos muy dispuestos tomaban a Willy y a Estefanía con tal de pasearlos y de jugar con ellos, el Titán también estaba ahí disfrutando de los jardines y corriendo tras Willy mientras Albert sentado bajo un árbol traía a Candy con él para admirar la hermosa vista de los paisajes escoceses.

-Candy es hermoso volver a casa y saber que todo está bien

-Más hermoso es estar contigo y saberte bien mi cielo.

- Te amo Candy

- Te Amo Albert con todo mi ser. Este tomaba sus labios ambos disfrutaban del viento fresco y nuevo que corría en Escocia donde por mucho tiempo la felicidad se hizo ausente y ahora permanecería junto a ellos pues el amor estaba ahí, y eso hace que la felicidad sea la mejor vecina de todos.

**FIN**

**Preguntas que no se respondieron y dejaron en curiosidad esperando que las conteste**

**¿Qué decían los malditos sobres de la Tía Elroy que dejó en testamento a Candy y a Albert?**

**¿Cómo es pelear Cerrado? Según Willy, explicado por Candy.**

**Tuvieron hijos los demás Andrew… lo decimos por Anthony y Archie**

**Salió ganando Terry Grandchester por tener de novia a Nicole.**

**Van a poner alguna cancioncita de esas después del final **

**Gracias por la espera por el apoyo y sobre todo por no ser tan duras con esta historia, trato de mejorar pero no se hacen milagros.**

**Mayra Exitosa **

**Escribe para que lean**

**Gracias por leer y escribir.**

**Y la única forma de saberlo es con sus comentarios...**


End file.
